Ceraphina's New life
by SecretPain121208
Summary: Rebekah is almost 15. One day Professor Snape shows of at her door. She's the heir of Slytherin? ManipulativeDumbledore. good Slytherins! MentorSnape!  Read and Reveiw! Nymphadora Tonk's is in this story, and so is Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. I do own Ceraphina Peneroe and Matthew. And any other original character.**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed I cant make my story better if you don't…*Smiles sweetly* pretty please.**

I was in my room reading… Of course, it would shocking if I wasn't. I'd never had friends or a social life. I don't know why but the world of High School seemed to be in mutual agreement that I, Rebekah would be the one to be picked on. It's not like I'm ugly or anything. I'm also not conceited, I know I not gorgeous, I like to think I'm uniquely pretty. Because I'm not pretty in the was that's normal for, you know the average cheerleader or social butterfly, I look like I said unique. I have and angular face that is kind of small, With pale skin and a little bit of freckles. Dark brown hair that's almost black with a few natural red highlights. My hair is wavy, but if It grows past my shoulders it gets really frizzy. So I generally keep it short in spiky pixie like up-dos. Kind of like Alice in Twilight. I am kind of in between petite and medium body build, not fat and not overly skinny.

Anyway back to the fact of what I was doing. As I've already established, I was reading. Which I tend to do like, 24-7. At least it was a newer book though and not one that I've read about 20 times through. Cough, Harry potter series, Cough. My friend and I had a book trading system going on between us. I was home schooled now and didn't hear about newer books from teachers or the librarian at school. (ya you heard me right, the librarian, not friends.) So Hayley kept me updated and I, in turn would recommend books that I had read that were older that I had liked and would give them to her.

It was probably about 7:00, the whole family was setting in to the usual routine. Mom, in the kitchen, Dad, watching sports, and Matthew, little brother, was doing his thing on the computer that had to do with building things and what not entirely out of computer codes. Then there me lost in a book completely tuning out everything.

7:01. The doorbell rang. I assumed it would be the Cat Lady next door who was, admittedly nice, but weird, (Who names a cat Ms. Kitty? A male cat?)

Five minutes later there was a hesitant call from the living room, "Rebekah.."

I sighed and got up and walked out of my Nightmare Before Christmas and various other Tim Burton movies, decorated room. I made my way to the living room to find, a living, breathing version of the Harry Potter book's description of Professor Snape. The only thing missing were his billowing cloaks of Dooooom! He was in muggle clothes, but he even had the apathetic, emotionless mask on his face.

He looked at me with cold, dark eyes and said, Hello Ms. Corley I am Professor Snape from.."

At this point I let out a disbelieving little cough. It made him look a little irritated.

My brother, who was watching the exchange from where he sat in front of the computer interjected, "I think he is telling the truth, Beckah, He showed Mom and Dad magic."

I looked at him skeptically, "_Professor Snape _you are aware that there are seven books about a boy called Harry Potter and that if they are real, why would the Ministry allow muggles to read them?"

He raised an eyebrow, "They can't. A witch tried to reveal our existence to the muggles and by the time the Ministries of the World realized this, it was already published. They put a forgetting charm on the book so that only witches and wizards and their immediate family," at this he looked around the room, "can read them. If a muggle were to hear a magical person having a conversation about the books, they would hear you discussing Lord of the Rings, If they tried to join your conversation, all you would hear is them talking about _Harry Potter._"

He said these words with obvious distaste and it was hard not to laugh. Instead I looked at him and talked slowly, "so you are saying that I am a witch, even though I have never done any magic and am almost 15?"

He nodded, "It seems as though someone put blocks on your magical core to prevent you from doing magic when you were very small. The American Ministry noticed a magical core in this area recently, did some research and notified the English Ministry, because apparently you were adopted from there."

I looked at my Mom and Dad, "Anything you want to let me know" I said sarcastically.

My mother sighed, "Sweetheart we adopted you when you were a newborn. At the time I didn't know if I would be able to have children. Then A young girl comes to us, she was about the same age as me at the time. She wanted us to adopt you. We contemplated it and decided we would. We never knew about all of this magic stuff though… I guess it makes sense, you were always drawn to the Harry Potter books."

Snape groaned, "Oh great another Potter fan girl, just what I need. You will also be in the fifth year with him"

I glared at him, "for your information, "I think Potter is an idiot for just following Dumbledore blindly, he has no backbone and never makes decisions for himself."

His lips twitched into an almost smile and said, "Would you like the magical blocks removed, It may hurt a bit considering how long they have been on."

I nodded and he started chanting in Latin. A burning sensation coursed through my body, it was extremely hard not to cry out. After what seemed like a millennium it came to a stop. I glared at him, "A bit, It might hurt a bit!"

He shrugged and looked at my parents, "If it agreeable to you she will attend Hogwarts, starting in her fifth year. She will have to receive extra tutoring from her head of house once she is sorted and will have to work hard but it shouldn't be a problem. Dumbledore said for me to inform you that for some reason or another, the Dark Lord is after her so since her magical blocks are removed making it possible for him to trace her, she will have to leave as soon as she can pack the essentials."

My mother seemed to deliberate for a moment before saying, "We don't have money to send her to school…"

Professor Snape nodded, "Do you know the name of her birth mother? More likely than not, she came from a magical family and should have money left for her, if not Hogwarts has a financial help system."

My mother said, "She said her name was Angela Peneroe, she left a letter for you Rebekah, well your birth name is Ceraphina, if you want to go by that." She left to go get the letter and I looked up at Snape who looked startled at the name of my birth mother.

He saw me looking and said, "Your birth mother was a very good friend of mine."

I nodded as my mom came and gave me a letter. I opened the envelope, the paper was on coarse parchment. I unfolded the letter and started reading..

My dearest Cera,

I am giving this to your adoptive parents to give to you when the time is right. I have always been a good judge of character, and hope it does not fail me now. Your full name is Ceraphina Persephone Peneroe. Your father was murdered shortly before you were born at the hands of the Dark Lord. He has a vendetta against our family and as such it was to dangerous to raise you. I took you out of England to make it harder for him to find you. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He manipulates people for the so called "greater good" and doesn't see people as human beings, to him they are pawns and need to be sacrificed. Trust Severus Snape. Tell him Angela said to watch over you. I love you dearly.

Love from your mother

Angela Rose Peneroe.

I looked up at Professor Snape and handed him the letter. He read it and smiled at the end(A smile from Professor Snape!) He nodded at the end, "She is right do not trust Dumbledore and never look him in the eye. I will teach you occupancy."

I grinned and asked, "well Do I have enough money to go to Hogwarts?"

He smirked, "Not only can you afford to go, but you also own one-fourth of it."

My brother choked on a honey bun. I looked at professor Snape, "What do you mean."

His smirk got bigger, "Not many people know this as the Peneroe's didn't exactly go around advertising it, but the Peneroe's are the heirs of Slytherin. The Dark Lord is merely a distant descendent."

My brother muttered, "and this is where the obsession with snakes is from."

I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom, "Soo, I'm going to Hogwarts then?"

She nodded, "You should probably get packed"

I grinned and skipped to my room when I dragged out my suitcase I called out, "Matt-man get your but in here and help."

Their was a shout back, "Can I have your money!"

I smirked, that was so him, "Yes" He was in my room and helping in the next five seconds. I instructed what to pack as I went through my books. I decided that since wizards wear robes I would only take a couple of T-shirts, my skinny jeans, my hoodies, and my eyeliner. (Do witches have eyeliner, cuz I have got to have it.) I packed a couple of books and some personal items, zipped my bag up, walked to the living room and set it on the floor.

Professor Snape said, "You should say good-bye, I will shrink your bag."

I gave my Mom and Dad long hugs and turned to my brother and gave him one too as he tried to push me away. I gave my adorable dog Laci a hug and told everyone I'd miss them when Professor Snape took out a picture frame and informed me, "This is an international port-key it will take us to Dumbledore's office, remember not to look him in the eye."

I nodded and grabbed the frame and grinned as he scowled and muttered, "Lemon Drop"

Their was a blur of colors and surroundings, then, almost as quickly as it started, it was over. I looked up and found myself in an ovular office, across from a man who was so obviously Albus Dumbledore. He wore a blinding combination of lime green and neon orange robes.

After I got over the initial blindness, I looked to the side of him so not to look directly into his eyes. In my peripheral vision, he was smiling benevolently at me. He said in a way too cheerful voice, "Ahh, so this is Miss Peneroe."

In the book he was described as a kindly, grandfather like old guy. But really who smiles that much, it's just weird. So I decided I was going to counter his cheerfulness by mocking Professor Snape's look. It didn't work. If it was possible his smile got wider, "Minerva will be taking you to get your supplies. She should be here in…"

There was a knock at the door, "Oh there she is. Come in Minerva" I don't think the book described her well enough. It said she was a very strict looking woman and she was but they left it at that. She also moved with an elegant, cat-like, grace. Her face was set into a stern expression, but if you looked hard enough you could see kindness.

"Albus, Severus," She nodded at each of them as she walked in.

Snape nodded back at her, "Hello Minerva this is Ceraphina," He gestured at me, "I take it you were volunteered for this."

She smiled slightly, "Indeed. Where will she be staying Albus?"

With his eyes twinkling he replied, "At the Tonk's house. Andromeda has agreed to help teach her the basics in five months before the next term starts. On weekends Severus will tutor her in potions."

Severus sighed and reluctantly nodded as Professor McGonagall gestured for me to follow her out of the Headmasters office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter the day I go to Antarctica and dance with Penguins in Hula Skirts to some Mariachi music…In other words, its not going to happen.

Important!!! Review!!!…I will give you a shout out on my more popular story, The Unknown Daughter. Plus will review your Story!!.. And yes I am that desperate. :P

Professor McGonagall walked at a brisk pace, So I had to go quickly to keep up. I probably used all the self-restraint I had to keep my self from going and striking up a conversation with nearby portraits, who kept looking at me curiously. I looked out the window and saw the sun's rays shining down on the Quidditch pitch. It was morning here, unlike in America where it was evening. When we made it onto the grounds, I was so busy looking at all these magical insects I had never seen before, that I bumped straight into Hagrid. Giant seems to small a word to describe him.

A hand the size of a dinner plate reached down to help me up, I took it(or he took my entire hand in his) and got pulled up. I nearly fell over again from the force used. His beetle-like eyes were full of warmth as he said, "Sor'y bout tha'. Didn' mean ter run into ya."

I shook my head smiling, "No it's okay, I wasn't paying attention, but thanks anyway."

He nodded and continued walking towards the castle. McGonagall shook her head exasperatedly, "Ah, that's Hagrid, he means no harm, but he is unswervingly faithful to Albus."

We continued to walk down a stone path and I thought about what she said. Then I realized she said he was unswervingly faithful to Dumbledore like it was a bad thing. I grinned, I might just have another person who agreed with me.

I looked up at McGonagall, "Professor?"

After she climbed into the carriage she asked, "Yes?"

I didn't climb into the carriage just yet, "well you said that like it was a bad thing," I started slowly. I didn't want to reveal my intentions just yet.

McGonagall looked startled, I guess she hadn't expected me to pick up on that. She replied cautiously, "I think that Albus shouldn't meddle in other peoples business as much as she should. And you would do well to keep that bit of information yourself."

I smiled and nodded. She looked at me, "well are you going to get in?"

I didn't say anything and walked towards the front of the carriage. I stopped sensing something invisible. McGonagall, who seemed like she was going to say something else stopped as she realized what I was doing. I put my hand on the Thesteral's back and smiled. I patted it, then climbed into the carriage.

As I sat down and the carriage started moving, Professor McGonagall looked at me curiously, "How did you know they were their? Can you see them?"

I shook my head no and said nothing. Snape had also mentioned earlier that he only knew about the Harry Potter series in the muggle world because he found out Dumbledore was going to do a mass memory erasing spell on everyone including himself (Dumbledore) in the wizarding world. So apparently Him, my family, and I were the only ones who knew what were going to happen. Well actually I was the only one now, because my family had been obliviated to make them safer, and he had only read up until the fourth book, where Voldemort came back. Then I suddenly realized, that hadn't happened yet.

Someone's fingers were snapping in my face, I looked up and saw McGonagall, "Ms. Peneroe! Kindly snap out of your thoughts so we can apparate to the Leaky Cauldron."

I hopped out of the carriage, "Sorry, Professor." She held her arm out for me to take and I grabbed it. When the rollercoaster like sensation ended, I was almost laughing hysterically. McGonagall was looking at me strangely, I grinned, "That was awesome!"

"You're a strange girl she murmured." I merely smiled in response. I so enjoyed making people look at me like I was mentally insane. It was funny.

She shook her head and motioned for me to follow her into a dingy pub. She went to a table and sat down. I thought we we're going to Diagon Alley so I was confused, to why we would be just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, but did anyway.

She smiled at me, "Now, I am going to give you the same speech I give my muggle-born students when I first escort them to Diagon Alley.."

Oohhh… that's what this is hmmm.. Should be interesting.

"Now the school, is providing you with some basic subject books on spells and magical theory, since you are a special case and will be starting in the middle of your education, we will also provide you your wand as well as the Fourth Year course books. We are doing this because you will probably have to spend some on extra books. The Peneroe family was well off so you shouldn't have a problem with this.."

At this I grinned, ah if she only knew how well off. I grinned again as I had my second epiphany of the day, I was the real Heir of Slytherin. I could get into the chamber of secrets.

"Ms. Peneroe! That is the second time you have zoned out, do you think that you can get around on your own, because if so, I can leave and arrange for Professor Snape to pick you up in two hours."

It was so hard to keep from laughing, I probably knew half the shops in Diagon Alley. Instead I tried to look apologetic, "I am very sorry Professor… It's just this morning, I though I was a muggle reading fantasy books. Then, I find out all of this, is real, and it's quite a lot to take in."

Her face softened and smiled sympathetically. I almost rolled my eyes, really, if a little sugar-coated voice and good acting was all it took to make people like you, it was quite easy to see how Tom Riddle was able to fool everyone.

Professor McGonagall started again, "Of course, I understand. If you have any questions, you may send me an owl, or come to me when you are at school, no matter what your house."

I internally smirked, wondered whether she would think that when I was sorted into Slytherin, where I was hoping to go. I swear if the hat didn't put me there I would burn it. I said to McGonagall, "Thank you so much professor, I'm sorry I interrupted your speech, please continue."

She actually gave a real smile now, " Very well first, we will get you you're wand, this will enable you to use spells. Although some people can do wandless magic, that takes a lot of discipline and experience. I will then drop you off at Gringott's, where you will ask them to take an Inheritance ritual. As you are the only living Peneroe left, you could be heir to families previously thought to be died out as the Peneroe's were rather quiet about their background."

I smiled and nodded at her to continue.

"While you are at Gringott's, I will be getting your basic books. Andromeda will probably take you back later to get some extra books. I will get you from Gringott's in a hour. After that we will go to Madam Malkin's for robes. What clothes do you have with you?"

I thought about what I packed, "Well, I only have about five muggle shirts, two pairs of pants, and my undergarments. I didn't think I would need muggle clothes here."

She nodded, "That is acceptable, we will just stop by Twillfit and Tatting's so you can buy a couple more shirts, pants, and you will need a couple pairs of skirts for your Hogwarts uniform. What about shoes?"

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about extra shoes, "Only the ones I have on Professor."

I stifled a laugh as she looked at my black converse shoes, with neon orange laces with distaste, "Well we will have to fix that won't we?"

I nodded and we both got up from our table. She started towards to back door, and went through it. We came to a brick wall, as I expected, however it didn't make it any less amazing as she tapped the right brick, (up three, over two.) and I saw Diagon Alley for the first time. Their wasn't a whole lot of people here as it was only about 8:00 in the morning. It was awe inspiring. As we made our way to Ollivander's, McGonagall kept having to drag me away from store fronts.

Ollivander's was relatively close to the entrance to Diagon Alley, so we didn't have to walk far. There was no one in the shop as we walked in. I assumed the lack of customers was due to Hogwarts being in session. Ollivander startled us by appearing out of no-where. I wondered if he had an invisibility cloak, or if he could use a disillusionment charm. He smiled at us, I could see myself reflected in his silver eyes.

"Ah, Minerva, how are you, it seems only yesterday you were here buying you're wand. I told you then it would be excellent for transfiguration. And now you're the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts."

She smiled, "A pleasure as always. This is Ceraphina Peneroe, she will be needing a wand."

He chuckled, "always straight to business as usual." He turned to me, "now which is your wand arm?"

"My left." I answered quickly, I really didn't want to waste time on pleasantries.

He looked ecstatic at this, "Your left? Really? Why the last person whose left was their wand hand was You-Know-Who. It is said only the most powerful are left-handed in our world. I think we can expect great things from you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Indeed." After more than a dozen wands had been tried and rejected, I found an 8 1/2 ebony wand with the heartstring of the Green Welsh Dragon. The wand was also intricately decorated with curling lines all across the length of the wood.

McGonagall paid seven Galleons for it and we headed to Gringott's. This was quite a walk as it was on the other side of this wizarding shopping center. However it was well worth the walk. The gleaming white, marble building was beautiful.

Professor McGonagall turned around to face me, "Now goblins are very.. eh.. shall we say temperamental, so make sure you treat hem with the utmost respect. Go up to a goblin and ask to speak to Ragnock. If they ask why tell them you need to take an inheritance test. Is that clear?"

I nodded, "thank Professor, I will see you in an hour." I walked into the building, chuckling to myself as I read the warning, _Enter stranger, but take heed…" _

It wasn't hard to find a Goblin. In fact it would be near impossible not to. They were short and probably came up to right above my waist. I walked up to one and said politely, "Excuse me, I was told I needed to speak to Ragnock, could you possibly take me to him?"

The goblin looked up and sneered, "And why should I do something to help you, human."

I sighed, "well I really need to take an inheritance test, and Professor McGonagall told me to ask for him."

Grumbling the whole way, the goblin said, "wait here." With that he went to one of the main desks in the lobby and got a round basin with runic markings on it. He carried it back to me and nodded at me to follow him. He led me to a room in the back. The door said Inheritance Testing. He opened it and we walked in to find an elderly goblin.

The goblin assisting me spoke, "Sir Ragnock, This girl, wishes to take an inheritance test."

Ragnock looked surprised but nodded, "very well, lock the door Grimjaw, I don't want a ministry employee finding out about it."

Grimjaw hand Ragnock the basin and complied. Ragnock took the basin and set it on a desk in the middle of the room. He took a knife out of the basin and I sighed seeing where this was going.

Ragnock chuckled to himself and instructed, "Take the knife and make a cut across your palm. Then press your hand to the parchment in the Basin of Inheritance."

I looked at the basin, sure enough it had a circular piece of thick parchment fitted into the bowl. I took the knife and tried not to wince as it made a deep cut into my flesh. I pushed my palm onto the paper letting the blood sink in all the while muttering about barbaric rituals. This seem to amuse the goblins.

I pulled my hand away. The parchment seemed to take the blood in the reform it into words. The Goblins took it out and read it first. They seemed very pleased by what they read. When they were finished the handed the paper to me, grinning insanely. The paper read

Ceraphina Persephone Peneroe:

Biological Parents: Lord Augustus Timothy Peneroe, Lady Angela Rose Peneroe nee Harris

Date of Birth: April 24, 1978

Living Immediate Family: none

Heir to Slytherin

Peneroe

Harris

Descendent of:

Ravenclaw

Closest living Relative:

Longbottoms

Lovegoods

Gringott's Vaults:

14-Slytherin Vault-previously controlled by Tom Riddle

Contents-4,000,000 galleons, 12000 sickles, 3400 knuts.

Various books, weapons, potions, historical artifacts

75-Peneroe 2,500,000 15000 sickles, 1200 knuts.

Various books, weapons, potions, historical artifacts

135-Harris 300,000 galleons, 2300 sickles, 326 knuts.

Various books and potions.

Properties:

Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts-somewhere in Scotland, Slytherin Manor, Northern Wales, Slytherin Safehouse-location unknown.

Peneroe: Peneroe Manor outskirts of London, Peneroe Family House, London. Safehouse of Peneroe, Location Unknown.

Harris: Penthouse apartment in New York. Vacation getaway, Ireland.

Business Shares:

Peneroe-Apothecary 25%, Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts 42% Diagon Alley. Gladrags 14% Diagon Alley

.

I looked at the goblins ,who seemed to be enjoying the look on my face, "Will you be able to not tell anyone I was here? I don't want to claim the Slytherin line just yet."

Ragnock nodded, "Of course. Patient confidentiality is extremely important to us. Would you like Grimjaw as you account manager?"

I nodded, "Thank you, but I would like to know is their a fast way I can get money without having to come here?"

Grimjaw smiled, "Yes, for our more wealthy customers, we have recently taken the idea of a muggle credit card and changed it around. We can get you this however for the more smaller businesses where things do not cost as much, we can get you a bottomless money bag."

I smirked, "I assume all of this if for a reasonable price."

Ragnock sneered right back, "naturally"

I nodded, "very well, could you please hurry though, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule."

I went to the Harris vault as it was closest and McGonagall was probably already waiting and hurriedly stuffed a lot of coins in all varieties into the bag

They nodded curtly and led me out of the office after making copies of my Inheritance results and charming it so that only I, or anyone I give permission to willingly without the influence of potions or the imperious curse. I received my fancy money bag, and they informed me that if I wished to charge something to my Peneroe Account I would simply have to give the store clerk my account number and they would put it in their system.

After thanking them I walked out of the building and found the Professor waiting by the entrance. All she had was a small purse-like bag.

I looked at it curiously, and asked, "Professor is the bag a bottomless bag."

She looked surprised but shook her head, "No I put an undetectable extension charm on it. What were the results of the test?"

I shrugged, "I am merely the heir of Peneroe and Harris."

She tilted her head in acknowledgment, "Very well, now we will go to Madam Malkin."

The robe store was only a few stores over and across from Gringott's and like Ollivander's few people were there. A cheery, plump woman with dirty blonde hair, fixed in a loose bun, bustled over to us, "Minerva! You haven't come for a visit in ages, we must talk."

McGonagall smiled warmly at her, "I know, it's been too long Pamela, however this call isn't social. I need a Hogwarts uniform set for Ms. Peneroe here and some daily wear robes." With this she turned to me, "name two colors you would like for your regular robes."

I thought a moment, "how about Dark Green and Pale Blue."

Madam Malkin nodded, waved her wand to take measurements, then again to form the robes. It was really cool watching, like the bird make Cinderella dress really fast only it was faster and it seemed to be making itself.

"12 galleons, 3 knuts dearie." I wanted to learn a curse for the next person who called me _dearie_. I am almost fifteen for goodness sake. But I restrained myself and smiled, then paid her the correct amount.

It was pretty much the same at Twillfit and Tatting's, only they didn't call me dearie! I decided I liked it better there. I only got some plain shirts and slacks. Then of course McGonagall forced me to buy some skirts and a pair of silky formal shirts. I had two new pairs of shoes also. One was plain that Professor McGonagall picked, then I picked an awesome pair of stiletto boots that lace up.

When we walked out of the store, McGonagall looked at her watch, "I think it is time to drop you off at Andromeda's house."

I wasn't ready yet, though, there was one last thing I wanted to try. "Professor, I was wondering before we go, could we possibly take time out to go to get a pet?"

She sighed, "very well."

I smiled ecstatically and made my way across the street to Magical pets for all ages I walked into the store and walked straight past all of the exotic creature, owls cats, and whatever. Right into the reptile area. It was easy to find because everyone seemed to be avoiding it. When I got there I knew I was right, I could hear them hissing agitatedly in their tanks.

"_Stupid humanss, I will bite them.." _

"_Arghgggh, need to get out!" _

And so on, I kept walking until I found a beautiful ebony snake. It had pure red eyes. I looked at the description, it read, "Magical Black Viper, male. Shows magic, but extremely temperamental. Anyone who can hold him without getting bitten can have him free of charge."

As I looked at him, he seemed to be staring at her amused and hissed, "_ Idiotic Girrl, she wantsss to try to keep me assss a pet. I ssseee hher reading the sighn. Ssshe will die the otthersss, No-one is my master." _

Oh so that's what its problem was. I smiled at again, "_What is your name..?" _

He stared for a minute then asked catiously, "_You speak..?" _

I nodded, "_Yess and I don't want to be your master, I want to be your protector and get you out of here, you in return would protect me and be my friend."_

He looked a bit confused, "_Like a fammiliarr..?" _

Now I was confused, "_ What dou you mean?" _

He answered, "_A familiarr iss what you described except we would be able to hhear each otherss thhoughtss." _

I smiled, "_yess, that is what I meann." _

If snakes could grin that was what he was doing now, "_then get me out." _

I nodded and went to the clerk working at the desk in the front, "Ma'am, I would like to try and hold the Black Viper."

She looked startled, "Are you sure.. He-"

I cut her off, "Yes, I am absolutely positive.

She sighed and got a key magically locked in her desk. She walked over to the reptile section with me following and stopped at the cage and handed me the key. I smirked. Coward. I opened the lock and reached inside. He climbed up onto my sleeve and curled around my wrist, resting his head on the top of my hand.

"well what do ya know, he likes you. Take him, we'll be glad to be rid of it." The store clerk left quickly after he hissed at her in response.

He turned to me and said, "_My name iss Aeries. You do not have to get me food I hunt on my own." _

I nodded and told Aeries to hide in the sleeve of my hoodies I was wearing and left the store to find the Professor.

She raised an eyebrow when I came back empty handed. I said in response, "I couldn't really find anything I liked." She nodded and held out her hand for us to Apparate again.

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

**Review my precious few readers, please revieeeewwww!!!**

After I regained my senses from apparating, (because no matter how awesome it is it takes getting used to.) I looked at my surroundings. We were outside a two story, Victorian-style house. The property around it was beautiful. Off to the side their was a garden, with all types of colorful flowers and a little pond that had a small trickling waterfall in it.

McGonagall started was to the door but right as she was going to knock, the door opened to reveal a smiling, woman, with kind, soft eyes, and long curling, light brown hair.

Professor McGonagall started to speak, "Hello Andromeda, this is Ceraphina, Angela's daughter." With that she pointed at me then said, "Dumbledore is under the impression that she will be staying with you, however we both know how he like to assume we will do things, so if this is an inconvenience to you I will make other arrangements."

Andromeda shook her head smiling, "No Minerva, it's fine, you know Angela and I were good friends."

McGonagall nodded, "very well" She turned to me, "Here is your supplies Ms. Peneroe." She handed them to me and disapperated.

I turned to Andromeda, "Mrs. Tonks, thank you for letting me stay here."

Smilingly she said, "Oh its no problem and call me Meda. Now come inside, I'll show you your room."

Her house was simple, yet elegant. My room was on the second floor. Before I walked in everything was white. When I stepped in the room everything changed. The walls turned black with silver stars scattered around on it. The room was enchanted so that the stars twinkled. The bedspread was silky and changed to lime green. There were bookshelves on the wall, painted silver. There was a wardrobe, desk and dresser painted a darker silver."

Andromeda said from behind me, "The room changes to the desires of the person. Is it safe to assume you wish to be in Slytherin?"

I nodded and looked at her to see her reaction. She was smiling strangely enough and she said, "I was in Ravenclaw, probably the first in my family, not to be in Slytherin. I have nothing against Slytherin, Your mother was in Slytherin and we were best friends. I was one of the only people she told that she was the Heir of Slytherin. She had an annoying little pet snake that she would translate for sometimes, sarcastic little bugger."

I smirked, "You wouldn't happen to have a problem with me having a pet snake would you?"

She smiled, "Do you already have one?"

I nodded, "I told Professor McGonagall that I was going to look for an Owl or a cat. I got a snake instead and hid it in my sleeve." At this I took Aries out where he had been sleeping and showed her, "His name is Aries, and he's a bit temperamental."

Andromeda laughed and Aries hissed agitatedly, "_You would be temperamental too if you were put in a cage and made to stay by yourself without even the company of other snakes."_

I laughed, "_Whatever." _Then I looked up at Andromeda, "So, he can stay?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you will have to keep him in your room. You can let him out to hunt a couple of time a day."

I smiled, "Thank you Meda."

I went to go sit on the bed as we were having a conversation and she would probably want to ask some things. I felt I could trust her and she already knew about the Heir of Slytherin thing so I decided to tell her everything.

She nodded, "Now Severus sent me a patronus when he learned you would be staying with me, he said you had read all the Books about Harry Potter?"

I shook my head yes, "I have but I thought Dumbledore did a world wide memory charm to make people forget. It only skipped over me because No one knew about me and I had blocks on my magical core. It skipped over Severus because he knew about before-hand and he took measures to protect himself from it. What about you?"

She smiled, "there is a ward on my house to prevent any memory charms placed on me while I am in it and to remove memory charms that have been placed on me while I am outside the wards. This is true for Nymphadora and Ted as well, by the way they are out at the moment as you've noticed, but they'll be back in about an hour."

I nodded then thought about the ward, it made sense, there was just a little flaw, "Well how come other people haven't used that ward?"

She was smirking now, "Because, the spell used was an invention of Salazar Slytherin and to use it you had to speak Parsletongue. We were all paranoid back then, when the war was going on, Angela warded her house with every unique spell no one would know how to take down. Then she did the same to mine and Severus's, but he had already taken extra precautionary measures anyway."

I grinned then said, "But Voldemort can speak Parsletongue, couldn't he have had those wards, or take them down?"

"Yes he would be capable of taking them down, but he would be too arrogant to believe that someone could use a memory charm on him in his own home and would not feel the need to use it. And also don't say his name, Dumbledore and Harry Potter may say it, but the reason no one says it is because he put a curse on it, Anyone who said it would have weaker fighting skills and within the next couple of days find themselves in a position where they would have to fight Death Eaters."

I nodded, "Like a less extreme version of what he did in the seventh book"

Andromeda responded, "I didn't get a chance to read past the third book, all I know is that Sirius is innocent and Pettigrew is going to the Dark Lord. The ministry put a spell on the books causing them all to disappear. Occasionally one would get missed, ut the ministry would find it because someone would start talking about it and the ministry would obliviate them and destroy the book. You have a chance to change what happened, because I'm sure Dumbledore made too many mistakes too count."

I grinned, "So no pressure or anything, right? Do you want me to tell you a basic summary?"

She nodded and I started, "Okay, so basically in a couple months, The Dark Lord will come back through this extremely insane ritual, by kidnapping Harry Potter, by using the Triwizard Cup as a Portkey.."

Andromeda looked shocked and said, "What can we do?"

I thought for a minute, "I think we should let this play out so he can get his body and start coming out into the open, admittedly some people will die, but, if we did something, we would just be putting of his return."

She nodded and I continued, "Next year, while I am at Hogwarts, the ministry is being incompetent idiots and slandering everyone who says The Dark Lord is back."

She rolled her eyes, "Some things never change. So who is next year's Defense Against the Dark Art's victim."

I smirked, "I'm so glad you asked, her name is Dolores Umbridge."

Andromeda gasped, "Oh please no, what is Dumbledore thinking!? That Toad is a monster. And everyone knows that she is a sympathizer to the Dark Lords cause even if she doesn't bear the Dark Lord's Mark!"

I nodded, "I know, but the ministry is trying to control Hogwarts, because they are under the impression, Dumbledore is trying to undermine the ministry, by creating panic."

She had an amused expression on her face, "Really that's a bit over the top even for Fudge."

I rolled my eyes, "Their also trying to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, which admittedly would be a good thing in my opinion, but Umbridge is definitely not a suitable replacement. She uses illegal blood quills on the students when she makes them write lines."

Andromeda was outraged, "What!, did the parents know about this?"

I shrugged, "The only ones who she used it on, were the ones who kept blabbing about how the Dark Lord was back, namely Potter. Plus the parents couldn't really complain if they wanted to keep their job."

"True." she conceded.

I continued, "Also she didn't teach magic, she gave them a text book and told them to copy the text on parchment. So Harry Potter and company decide to make a, quote, secret society called Dumbledore's Army, to teach the class. Which admittedly is a good idea, but they could have been a bit more careful."

At this Andromeda smirked, "Well aren't they Gryffindors?"

I grinned, "True. Anyway they get caught, Dumbledore gets kicked out, and Harry apparent has a connection with The Dark Lord, through his curse scar, and the Dark Lord finds out about it and sends him a fake vision of him torturing Sirius and in one of his moments of extreme stupidity, he takes six of his friends off to fight Death Eaters."

At this she rolled her eyes muttered something about Gryffindors then asked, "So the whole thing was a trap?"

I nodded, "They were met by at least a dozen Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

At this she growled, "And why isn't my dear sister in Azkaban where she belongs?"

I answered, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, earlier in the year there was a mass breakout from Azkaban, because the Dementors weren't under ministry control, then they manage to lay the blame on Sirius."

She sighed, "continue."

Well at the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries Bellatrix kills Sirius."

At this Andromeda gasped and I was quiet for a few seconds, before saying, " But we know what happens now, so we can change things."

She smiled at me, her eyes wet and internally I was thinking, how am I going to tell her that her daughter died. I sighed and resumed the story, "After that The Dark Lord showed up, he tries to possess Harry, but apparently the grief and love Harry had had for Sirius pushed him out."

She looked skeptic at this the asked, "something Dumbledore said?" I nodded and she smirked.

Then I asked, "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

She gasped then said, "Of course, I grew up in one of the darkest pureblood families ever. The only reason I remember that is because of how horrified I was. Is that how Voldemort survived when the killing curse rebounded on him?"

I nodded, relieved I didn't have to go into the long details of what a Horcrux was. "Yes, well in the summer before sixth year Draco Malfoy is marked and becomes a Death Eater because his father was caught in the fight at the ministry. Fudge is fired and Rufus Scrimogear replaces him."

Andromeda sighed, "Narcissa didn't want her child caught up in all of this, we used to correspond until Lucius caught and forbade her to."

I responded, "Well Draco was really forced into it, under the threat that his family would die if he didn't. Voldemort is forcing Draco to try and kill Dumbledore, so that when he fails he will die as a punishment to his father for failing at the ministry. They were supposed to make Harry retrieve a prophecy for him, that was about him and The Dark Lord. Dumbledore finds out about this plot, and forces Professor Snape to kill him instead to remain in The Dark Lord's good graces."

Andromeda looked furious, "And isolating Severus from telling anyone what he knows of Dumbledore's secrets. Plus making the war go the way he wants it."

I nodded, "That happens at the end of sixth year before that Dumbledore is basically telling Harry where all the Horcruxes are."

Andromeda paled, "Horcruxes, as in plural?"

I nodded dejectedly, "Yes when Dumbledore dies, which I'm not really sure we should change."

She snorted in amusement.

"Harry and his two friends go around the country in what should be seventh year, looking for Horcruxes. They come back to Hogwarts, around the end of the year after stealing one Horcrux and destroying another. They have a battle while Harry gets the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which is a Horcrux and destroys that. Then there is supposedly just one left, The Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. By this time The Dark Lord knows that Harry has found his other Horcruxes and is keeping Nagini directly by him in the shrieking shack, where he is waiting while everyone else is battling. So Harry and his two friends go to the Shrieking Shack, trying to sneak up on him. However The Dark Lord called Professor Snape, and he kills him, which I fully intend to make sure does not happen."

Andromeda nodded, "Severus can't keep spying for Dumbledore like this, he isn't even on either side. One day he's going to slip up and get killed, if not then, then some other time."

I nodded again, "Harry goes up to Professor Snape and Snape manages to give him memories on things Dumbledore kept from him. Harry finds out that the night the killing curse rebounded on The Dark Lord, Harry was made into a Horcrux and that he has to die.

Andromeda gasped, "So Dumbledore was keeping him alive for the reason that he needed to die at the right time!"

I laughed, "That's what Professor Snape said."

"Good" she replied.

I smiled, "So Harry goes and lets Voldemort kill him, which causes some weird magic to happen and ends up only killing the Horcrux in Harry." The Dark Lord tells your sister, Narcissa to check if he is dead, and she lies and says he is dead. They force Hagrid to carry Harry back to the castle. Neville Longbottom kills Nagini and Harry and Voldemort duel and the killing curse rebounds back on Voldemort _again _and he dies." I decided not to tell her about Tonks dying, I would try and change things around.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "Wow." was all she had to say."

At that moment the door opened downstairs, "Mum! I'm home, Dad had to stay at work again late!"

Andromeda got up, "follow me I'll introduce you to Nymphadora, I'm not sure if she was in the books"

At my nod saying she was she shrugged and went down stairs, "Nymphadora, this is Ceraphina, remember, she'll be staying with us."

Tonks grinned at me then said, "Of course I remember mum, you've only been going on about for the past week."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and I said, "It's nice to meet you Nymphadora." When she grimaced I added, "I like your name."

Andromeda chuckled beside me as Tonks glared at me, "It's just Tonks, gosh you think you'd understand, your name is Ceraphina."

I smiled, "No I like thinks that are original and unique, but Ceraphina is a mouthful to say, so call me Cera"

She smiled, "Alright, if you call me Tonks, I cal you Cera… Mum did you ask her about the books?"

Andromeda nodded, "She just got done telling me."

Tonks grinned at me, "Well I hope you like taking, because you are going to tell again." And with that she plopped herself down on a couch and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and sat down, them I filled her in, thankfully Andromeda helped. When we finished Tonks leaned back in the couch and whistled, "That is one hell of a lot that needs fixing or doing better. Plus I highly suspect that you left out more people we know who die."

I winced and she looked at me, "well who?"

I felt really uncomfortable with both of them looking at me curiously, so I just said, "It doesn't matter, It might not even happen, with the knowledge we have now so just leave it at that."

Andromeda asked, "It's one of us isn't it?"

My silence was as good as a yes. Then my stupid eyes betrayed me and glanced at Tonks. Andromeda gasped. Tonks just shrugged, "Oh well, who killed me, did I fight? Wow that sounds weird to say.."

I laughed then seriously said, "Yes you died fighting at the final battle at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange killed you, because her Master told her to cut off the diseased parts of her family tree."

Tonks looked disgusted and Andromeda spat, "Please tell me she dies,"

I nodded, "About ten minutes later" Then I grinned, " Molly Weasley killed her."

Andromeda and Tonks looked at each other and burst out laughing, their laughter was contagious and I joined in. The tense mood was gone and Andromeda asked me about myself, and what my life was like as a muggle. We spent the next hours getting to know one another until Ted came home and I was introduced to him. Then the whole story was relayed to him. After that it was getting late and we decided it was time to go to bed.

The next morning, Aries decided he was going to was me up early by "gently" biting my shoulder. I shot up surprised, then hissed at him, "_Why in the world did you bite me! Did you ever stop to think that you are venomous and could kill me!"_

The little snake actually had the audacity to laugh, he said, " _I merely wanted to wake you, humans sleep far to much, and anyway I can choose whether I want to put venom in my bite and did not choose to, also for my species to have a human familiar we have to bite them."_

I glared at him, "_well that's idiotic, and I can't hear your thoughts, like you said so it must have not worked."_

He shook his head back and forth and didn't say anything out loud, but in my head I heard, "_That is because you have to use your mind to activate the connection, you wouldn't want me to hear you every thought, would you?"_

He had a point, then , "_Of course I do." _Ugh you could practically fell his smugness at being right, "_Of course, who doesn't enjoy being right?" _Ughh get out of my head, that's annoying. I heard him laughing in my head and out loud, then he stopped. In my head that is.

"_What time is it anyway?" _I asked him.

"_It is what the humans call 6:00"_

I groaned, I just had to get a talking snake didn't I? If it was possible for snakes to grin he was doing it then he said, "_Take outside I am hungry."_

I sighed then said, "_It's six in the morning, All the sensible people are asleep. Besides this is their house. Even if I'm going to be living here for until I go to Hogwarts, I just got here, that would be rude."_

"_Then let me out the window, I can climb down." _I rolled my eyes and did as he asked. And he slithered off to kill some poor innocent little mouse.

I decided to look through my beginning school books while everyone else slept. I started with potions, It was the most interesting, I had always thought of it as similar to cooking, but it was much more complex. For example if you put an ingredient in while the fire was to hot, the potion could easily explode. Or if it was not the exact shade color it was supposed to be, it could turn out to be a poison. No wonder Snape was so agitated during class, he had a classroom full of hormonal teenagers with volatile ingredients.

I skimmed through the basics of potions, but I realized that I needed to know what ingredients affect the potion in what way. And what each ingredient is used for and which ones react badly to others. I looked through the supplies Professor McGonagall bought me; after figuring out how to use them I took a quill and parchment and wrote down notes on the different plants.

That is how Tonks found me, Writing furiously, on the different ingredients and their reactions. I didn't hear her come in, or sneak up on me. After having a good laugh over thoroughly startling me she asked, "Why would you be doing school work at this hour?"

I scowled, "Because my pet snake decided humans sleep to much and wanted to go outside."

She grinned, "Oh, well their was plenty of other things to do, Do you want to be in Ravenclaw or something?"

I rolled my eyes at her overenthusiastic nature and grinned, "No I want to be in Slytherin."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well be careful, Slytherins aren't all evil but the majority of Death Eaters come from there."

I nodded, "I know, is there a reason you came in here to interrupt my peaceful studying, other that to warn me about things I already know?"

She grinned at my sarcastic nature, "You'll do great in Slytherin, but anyway I wanted to tell you breakfast is ready. Get dressed and come on down, Kay?"

I nodded and she left, I grabbed a T-shirt at random, it turned out to be my black one with a silver Mickey Mouse on it. And some dark grey skinny jeans. A mirror appeared in my room and I looked in it and grinned. When the magical block was removed, my looks had changed to look more like my biological parents. As my hair was black now I looked like an awesome emo chick, so for an extra effect I went to the restroom that Andromeda showed me last night and put on my oh so glorious eyeliner.

I went downstairs and Tonks wolf whistled at me, causing me to roll my eyes and fake glare at her. In response she said, "And to think, I had you pegged for some goody-two shoes, who would dress in pretty pastel colors. Then you come down here with that on, by the way what kind of make up is that, that makes your eyes dark, do you have more?"

I grinned, " plenty, I didn't know if the magical world would havve eyeliner or not so I brought all of mine."

I sat down next to Tonks and Her family and I ate a quiet breakfast. When Andromeda was done, she got up and said, "Well Nymphadora, I'm off to work, you girls have fun, ok?"

When she left I asked Tonks, "What does Meda do?"

She smiled and answered, "Mum's a healer, her family likes causing pain, you know being Death Eaters, so mum figured she was going to take a career where she could relieve it."

I smiled, "That's really nice."

She nodded then said, "Okay, today you are not allowed to look at any of your school books till mum gets home, right now, you are going to introduce me to your snake, then show me how to put on the eyeliner stuff."

I smiled, "Okay, but I have to warn you, I have only had Aries for a day now and already, I can tell you he is extremely arrogant, plus he was out hunting when you came and got me this morning so I don't know if he will be there.

She nodded and we went up the stairs to my room. It turns out Aries was there, looking bloated from his past meal. He was sleeping so I thought that I would return his favor this morning and wake him up.

All I had to do was pick him up and shake him gently, although it still irked him greatly, "_What are you doing you infernal, insolent girl! I was sleeping!"_

I grinned, "_This girl has a name, It's Cera, and I was sleeping to before you woke me up, get over it. I want you to meet Tonks. _He looked at her then hissed, "_She's smells funny."_

I told Tonks what he said and she asked, "What does he mean?" I shrugged and relayed the question back to Aries.

_It means I can smell her personality, she smells funny."_

I started laughing at this and Tonks did to once I explained to her what she meant. I let Aries go back to sleep, cuz I'm nice like that. (actually no I just didn't want his sarcastic side comments while me and Tonks where talking, like he started to do)

We went into the bathroom and I put some eyeliner on her and showed her how to do it herself. The end result was so cool with her purple hair. Then we just started talking about what our lives were like before we met.

She said, "Do muggles have school?"

I nodded confused. "Well you didn't talk much about it last night when me and my mum were asking questions. What was your school like?"

I sighed, "I'm not really the best person to ask if you are looking for good experiences in muggle school."

Ever the curious one, she asked, "Why not?"

I shrugged, "well you know in all schools there is the one person who is targeted out to be humiliated and teased constantly? At her nod I said, "well I was that person"

She sighed, "I know how you feel, I mean not really, I had friends and stuff at Hogwarts, but every boy I dated pestered me to look like someone who isn't me to please them, because of my Metamorphamagus abilities. I finally just said, you know screw you, and dumped the guys and became my own person."

I smiled, "That's what happened with me, I had one friend who was with me through everything and I kept trying to change to fit in until I realized that. Then I tried to be my own person."

She responded, "I noticed you said tried, what happened?"

I shrugged, "It got worse, I started getting death threats from some stupid girls, I eventually was Home schooled.

She made a face, "That sucks."

I grinned, Tonks was awesome, she didn't feel sorry for me, it was just a blunt that sucks then the conversation was over.

I looked over at her, "So any information on the professors at Hogwarts I could use as Blackmail?"

She grinned, "Well you know, I've always thought that Mr. Filch and Madam Pince may have something going on."

I laughed, "maybe I'll bring a camera and find proof.

She laughed, "Did you get a wand from Diagon Alley? Because, if you did, I can show you some basic offensive and defensive spells."

I nodded and got out my wand. Tonks looked at it curiously, "What is it, ebony?" When I nodded she asked, "And the core"

"The heartstring of a Green Welsh Dragon," I answered.

She nodded, Okay first, I'm going to test your power level. We will start with a simple 'rictesempra', the jelly legs curse. You can aim it at me, the counter-curse is Finite Incantatum; of course that's only if you need it."

I nodded, "Is there any special way I need to move the wand? Or do I just point it at you?"

She grinned, "Just point it at me and say the incantation. But you have to believe that your magic will do it, the wand is only the conductor, to transfer the magic through."

I tried to do as she said and immediately felt the magic, it was tingly, and it felt weird thinking 'feel the magic' it sounded like some mushy movie/book. But really there was no other way to describe it. I raised my wand, aimed it at Tonks, and said calmly, "_Rictesempra" _the effect was instantaneous; Tonks immediately began to dance uncontrollably, I laughed for a bit and she was glaring at me, and trying to reach for her wand to cancel the spell but, couldn't control her legs. After about a minute, I said, "_Finite Incantatum_."

Tonks fell on her face and I helped her up, making sure she was okay. She was glared at me playfully then said, "That was amazing. You shouldn't have been able to do that! Although, it could be a side affect of having all of your magic contained for such a long amount of time."

I grinned, "It was entirely way too easy. Do you have anything harder?"

She shook her head, "There is the stunning spell, but I don't want to try and do that without another person watching, you might botch up the spell, and I'll be unconscious and no one would be here to help."

I pouted and she laughed, "But I can take you flying and we'll see how you do at that."

I liked flying a lot, however that didn't necessarily mean that I was good at it. I would never be able to play Quidditch and fly around trying to either catch or block a ball, with two bludgers flying around trying to knock me off a broom. It was just kind of peaceful floating a couple feet in the air, going at a not too fast speed, but definitely not slow.

This was how we spent the rest of the afternoon until Andromeda came home, lazily tossing a ball back and forth, (I was failing miserably) and having races, which I was okay at, with nothing to distract me. When Andromeda came home, we were outside, eating a sandwich. Then suddenly, there was a loud "pop!" outside the gate to their house. Andromeda walked in smiling, "Hello Nymphadora, Cera. Did you have a nice day?"

We both nodded and Tonks said, "Mum, If your magic is contained for a long time, and then you do magic will the power be really strong?"

Andromeda frowned, "No it should be at you normal power level, but it will likely be sporadic and when you are emotional, you will probably have bursts of accidental magic. Why, did you teach Cera a spell?"

She nodded and turned to me, "Show my mum what you did earlier." Then she quickly added, "But don't let it go on forever, cancel it after about ten seconds!"

I smirked and picked up my wand which was lying beside me in the grass, "_Rictesempra."_ She immediately began her dance, and I hastily said, "_Finite Incantatum." _

She looked at her mom, "See."

Andromeda nodded, "She comes from a powerful family, some are more powerful than others." She then turned to me, "You should probably pretend to have trouble in your classes on the actual spell casting, so Dumbledore doesn't see as more of a threat than he already does."

I nodded and said, "If I'm in Slytherin, I don't really think it will matter because he won't trust me anyway. But I'll keep that in mind."

She smirked and went to go fix herself a sandwich. Later on Andromeda taught me some basic Transfiguration and Charms spells. Then later in the evening, she taught me Pureblood etiquette.

It had been three weeks since I had arrived, weekdays went as the first day did, I learned defense from Tonks and Everything else, with the exception of potions, from Andromeda. On weekends, Professor Snape came over and taught me potions. He tended to get a bit frustrated with me, due to my lack of "adequate attention," but I did alright in potions, when I actually wanted to make the one we were brewing. I was also good at memorizing plants that I could improvise with, to cancel out unwanted side effects of common potions, which he seemed to think made up for my ADHD mind.

He also taught me occulamancy, which was the most difficult thing I have ever done so far. He assured me that most people have difficulties learning, but my attempts were adequate for a beginner. Every night before I went to be, I had to imagine a defensive wall like thing, blocking my thoughts, and I h ad to try and make it as complex as possible.

He was impressed when I told him what my defenses were. In the beginning, just a simple Egyptian like pyramid, with a maze the penetrator had to navigate through. It had stunning spells shooting at the person along the way. If the person got past that, they would have a ring of fire surrounding them and the riddle with the potions that Professor Snape used in the Philosopher's Stone. Finally there was a series of doors asking random questions, about the theory of relativity, and about blackholes. There was also random questions about Greek mythology, and finally, "When was rubber first invented?" It was just a random question that would throw people off.

One evening at dinner, Andromeda turned to me and said, "Cera, your birthday is coming up, is there anything you'd like?"

I had totally forgotten about my birthday! Tonks was smirking and said, "Did you forget your birthday Cera?"

I glared at her, Tonks had quickly become like an older sister, and like any sibling; was very annoying. I responded, "No I know perfectly well when my Birthday is, I just hadn't really thought about it"

The whole family laughed and Andromeda said, "Well how about we throw a small party, with cake and we'll surprise you with presents. We can invite Severus and- no not inviting Sirius if Severus comes, besides, Dumbledore won't let him out even in disguise.. Dora, do you have any old classmates that have siblings around Cera's age?"

Tonk's nodded, "I know Charlie Weasley has a little sister, that's one year younger, and a brother the same age, but from what Charlie say's his brother is rather rude."

I spoke up at this, "Yes, don't invite Ron! Invite Ginny" I wasn't a big fan of Ron's but in the books, there wasn't a lot of Ginny so I wouldn't know her personality.

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "How do you know their name's; were they in the books?

I laughed, "Yes, Ron Weasley is Harry Potter's best friend, but he is extremely mean to anyone he considers different."

Andromeda nodded, "Okay, so we will invite Ginny Weasley, You better send your _friend_ Charlie a letter."

Tonk's glared a her mother, "Mum we are not going out anymore, we are good friends now."

With that she got up, huffed indignantly and went to write a letter. I finished eating dinner, there was so many new things in England to eat, magical, and non-magical.

When I finished reading, I went up to my room, to read a book on Ancient Runes, earlier Andromeda asked me what electives I would like to take, and we sent an we sent the family owl, Faye, informing McGonagall that I would like to take Ancient Runes, Arithmaticy, (The study of the basic magical formula and the basis for creating new spells) and Divination. Tonks thought I was crazy to be taking that, since all the Professor does is predict the student's deaths. Until I informed her that it would be very funny if a student, who had, prior knowledge of future events, would take her class, and after a few true predictions, predict something bad happening to her. She then informed me I was still crazy, but I was a crazy genius.

After a while of reading and taking notes on some basic runes, (Air, fire, water, earth, mind…ect.) Tonks waltzed in and asked me to read her letter to see if it sounded okay. It said

**Wotcher Charlie!**

**This is Tonks, and I have a favor. Don't tell anyone else except your family, and tell them not to tell anyone else. There's going to be a new girl at Hogwarts next year, starting her Fifth year. Her Name is Ceraphina Peneroe. She's been staying with us as her Mum and my Mum were best friends. Anyway it's her birthday in a week and we were hoping that you could ask your sister, Ginny, if she could come over. This way Cera will know someone at Hogwarts even if she's a year below her. Let me know as soon as you can, Thanks Bye!**

I looked up at Tonks, "Yeah this sounds fine. Go ahead and send it."

She grinned, "Okay thanks, I'll go get Faye now."

I rolled my eyes, wondering if she still liked Charlie. Then I wondered has she even met Remus yet. I shrugged and decided to let everything play out. At this moment my sarcastic little snake that I had come to love slithered in through my window that I always left cracked. He was bloated. Full of some mouse of something.

I grinned at him, "_Hey Aries, how goes your hunting?" _

He seemed to sigh and replied, "_These stupid mice are such gossips, they keep telling the other animals that a big evil snake is out to get them."_

I laughed, and said, "_Oh don't worry, in four months we'll be going to Hogwarts, that a giant old castle, I'm sure there are plenty of mice there."_

His frustration seemed slightly abated as he slid over to wrap himself around my arm, where he enjoyed sleeping after he hunted.

In a few days a letter arrived for Tonks from Charlie. As Tonks read it she grinned, "Guess what Cera?"

I smiled back, "What, does the letter say, adopted sister, mine."

She grinned, "Ginny gets to come, she'll be here the day after tomorrow."

I was a little excited, Ginny was one of the characters who I didn't know anything about, except she had a crush on Harry Potter, and was infamous for her Bat Bogey Hex.. "Thanks so much Tonks, I really appreciate, what all you and Andromeda, and Ted have done for me." I didn't see much of Ted, but when I did, he was good-natured and funny.

Tonks gave me a bright smile, "It's nothing, we love having you here Cera, you brighten the day up, plus, I actually have something to look foreword to after work."

Tonks worked in the evening as an Auror, you could really tell she admired Mad-Eye. It seemed that a lot of interesting people worked in that department, and she always came come with funny things that had happened while they were training.

On the morning of my birthday, Aries gave me a "present" He bit me in the morning, then said, "_Magical Snakes can choose to make a person immune to most snake venoms, but it takes quite a bit of concentration, that is why I haven't done it before."_

Personally I think he just like to bite. I put on a simple black and silver striped shirt, and jeans, fixed my make-up and went down stairs. Andromeda had taken the day off so she and Tonks were waiting as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They had already begun to fix breakfast, which means I had slept relatively late. Tonks usually came in and started jumping on my bed, I swear the next time she does that, I am going to use the Jelly Legs curse on her. Really the girl was 21 and she acted 11.

As we ate breakfast, Ted asked, "When is Ginny going to be here? Is anyone coming with her?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No ones coming with her, she'll port-key directly into the living area. She should be here in the next 30 minutes, so everyone hurry up and eat." She then turned to me and sighed, "Cera darling, do you really have to wear that when she first meets you, you don't want to scare the girl do you?"

I grinned, "If she gets scared that easily, she better not hang around me. Besides, it's just some black clothes and eyeliner, which Tonks wears too. Also if she doesn't want to be my friend because of my clothes, then she can be scared all she wants."

Ted and Tonks tried to hide a laugh as a cough and Andromeda sighed sensing a lost battle. We finished our breakfast quickly. And soon enough we heard the sound of someone landing in our living room.

We walked in with myself at the rear of the parade and I saw a very pretty girl. She was red-headed (obviously) and had a tall slender form, with a round, but not chubby face, and with freckles dusting the bridge of her nose. When she saw me she smiled and said, "Hi I'm Ginny Weasley."

**And there's the end of the Chapter people, btw's could someone tell me if the Third Task in the Triwizard tournament took place in May or June? REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I don't Own Bloody Harry Potter! Nor am I making profit.**

I smiled back at Ginny, "Hi, I'm Ceraphina, but call me Cera. Thanks for coming."

She nodded and turned to Andromeda, "Mrs. Tonks, thank you for inviting me. I so glad I have something other to do on Easter Break other than homework." She then took out an extremely small present out of pocket, "Um, will you unshrink this for me?"

Andromeda nodded, "Of course hand it here." Its natural size revealed it to be a very gaudy, clumsily wrapped gift in red and gold. It was a square package and was probably the length of a book and the height of my dresser drawers.

I ignored the red and gold, and turned to Ginny who looked a bit awkward, "Thanks a lot Ginny; we will open the presents after lunch." Then I asked Andromeda, "Will you please set this on the table, Tonks and I are going to show Ginny my room."

She nodded and Tonks said, "Well it's nice to know I have a say in this."

I rolled my eyes and said to Ginny, "This is Tonks, she's 21, but she acts 12, buts she's fun to hang around."

She laughed, "Hi Tonks, Charlie used to talk about you a lot, well actually he still does when he comes around."

Tonks' hair turned red. She never blushed; her hair did it for her. I decided to break the moment of silence, "Anyhoo... Let's go to my room."

When we got up the stairs and into my room Aries was gone, which was good, I didn't want anyone to know about him yet. Tonks and I plopped down on my bed and Ginny sat in an armchair that I got on account of Tonks always coming into my room and needing someplace to sit.

"Sooo," I turned to Ginny, "Let's get to know one another, have you ever played 20 questions?"

She shook her head and grinned, "No, but does it involve asking someone 20 questions?"

I looked at Tonks, "This girl is a genius, I _never _would have known that by just the name!"

Tonks grinned and I said to Ginny, "Yeah that's the basis of the game, I'll ask you a question and you ask me a question and so on, until we reach 20. Unless we want to ask more that is the end of the game. Tonks can just sit and watch and interject the occasional comment."

Tonks pouted and Ginny laughed, "Ok you go first."

"Ok, what is you favorite color?"

"Gold, you?"

Well that was obvious, but then so was mine if she knew I wanted to be in Slytherin, "Green, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Play Quidditch, you?"

Well she wasn't very original, "Read and learn new things about the magical world. I also like eating dinner her, it's very entertaining with all the stories Tonks tells. What Hogwarts house are you in?" I already knew this of course, but I can't seem too knowledgeable.

"I'm in Gryffindor. Why did you not live in the magical world? Didn't you know you were a witch?"

OK now some original questions, "No, apparently my mum was in danger in the last war. I was adopted by muggles and a block was put on my magical core, so I'm just learning."

We went back and forth like this for about 30 minutes until we got to twenty. Ginny was just about to ask another question when Tonks interjected, "Hey, I'm kind of felling left out here, so how about we go play quidditch?"

Ginny looked at me hopefully and I sighed, "All right we can go play Quidditch, but Tonks, you CAN NOT charm the balls to chase me and keep hitting me."

So Ginny, a very disappointed Tonks and I played 3-person Quidditch. This went on for about 45 minutes before I finally had enough and insisted that we go inside. When we walked in the door, with me exhausted and Ginny and Tonks still energetic, (honestly, how do they do that?!) Andromeda took a look at us and said, "Girls go wash your hands, lunch will be ready in ten minutes, and Severus will be here in five."

Ginny paled, "Wait, Professor Snape? He's coming here? Today?"

I nodded, grinning, "Yeah we invited him over for my birthday, he and my Mum used to be good friends."

Tonks was biting her lip as she tried not to laugh and Ginny looked faint as we walked up the stairs to go wash our hands.

I washed my hands quickly and kept hurrying Tonks and Ginny, "Come on! I want to go eat so I can open presents!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and muttered, "And you say I'm immature…"

I glared, "I think I am entitled to one immature day a year."

With that we rushed down the stairs with Tonks trying to trip me and vise versa and Ginny hanging back trying to stay out of everything. When we arrive in the Dining Room, Professor Snape was already there sitting at the table.

I grinned, "Hello Professor. Did Meda force you in the seat?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, she seems to think I am not getting enough to eat. Also as I am not your professor as of right now, you may call me Severus. However if you EVER start calling me any of Tonks' nicknames for me, you will seriously regret it."

He said this last but as Ginny walked in and she gulped, "Hello Professor."

He sneered at her, "Ms, Weasley, I trust you are well?" At her nod he said, "Have you done my essay?"

She nodded and seemed like she was going to say something but then backed down. So Professor Snape snapped, "What is it that you were going to say Ms. Weasley. I don't bite, contrary to the student's opinion, I am not a vampire."

I smirked as Ginny looked even more uncomfortable and stuttered out, "Well Sir, I have the rough draft of the essay complete, but I need more information on improvising and the side effects. I was wondering if you, maybe, knew any books that go a little more in depth about that?"

She said this all very fast and Severus raised an eyebrow, "You might want to slow down, I wouldn't have known what you had said if it weren't for four years of listening to Ms. Granger. As for a book, Cera is extremely adept when it comes to improvising, provided she can keep her attention on the potion long enough. I am sure she won't have any issues loaning you a book and explaining things to you."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you Professor, you know you're not so bad when you are not teaching."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Only a Gryffindor."

At this I smiled, "I don't know, I think a Hufflepuff might say that."

Severus shook his head in exasperation and Ginny turned to me, "Do you mind if I borrow a book on improvising potions? My last essay sucked and I need my grade back up."

I really hated people touching my books, this was part of the reason Tonks was betting I would be a Ravenclaw. However since Severus just had to give Ginny that idea… "Sure that's fine, but as soon as you get all the information you need send it back."

After she nodded I noticed Tonks wasn't with us. I turned to Severus, "Hey do you know where Tonks went?"

He smirked, "I believe Nymphadora went to help her mother in the kitchen."

"Oh No," I said dramatically, "Not the kitchen!"

Snape grimaced, "Yes the kitchen."

At this, a confused looking Ginny said, "Why is that bad?"

Like clockwork, there was a huge crash coming from the kitchens direction and Andromeda's voice sighing, "Oh, Nymphadora, I told you I was fine."

Then, "Sorry mum, I'll help clean it up."

Andromeda hurriedly said, "No dear, that's fine. Go sit down at the table with Severus and the girls."

Tonks came into the kitchen to see Ginny and myself laughing and Severus smirking. With a fake glare she said, "Oh, shut up guys."

After a couple minutes of small talk, (this basically consisted of Snape asking me what new spells I had been learning and ect.), Andromeda came in levitating multiple plates of yummy smelling food. There was some steak and pudding, vegetables, and baked potatoes.

It was all delicious. During the meal Andromeda and Severus talked in hushed voices about something they didn't want Ginny to overhear, but she was sitting on the opposite side of the table so they were fine. I occasionally heard snatches of conversation going like, "Dark Mark… getting stronger…"

"Dumbledore…doing nothing…"

And so on, all in all not a very cheery conversation. Tonks and I started asking Ginny about her family. We laughed at the stories of the twins who were Ginny's favorite brothers.

When we had eaten all that our stomachs could handle, Andromeda brought out cake and we ate some more.

Then it was time for presents. Andromeda slipped of into the living room and levitated them back in the kitchen, like she did the food.

She handed me a book shaped one wrapped in black paper with stars on it and said, "This is from Severus. He insists that he doesn't care and wouldn't have got you a present, but that it's simply educational." She grinned at me, "But we know that he wouldn't have bothered if he didn't care, because it would have taken away from his time, and we know all too well how he doesn't like that now don't we?"

I grinned, "Of course, and why else would he bother picking out such lovely wrapping paper?"

At this Severus snapped, "Just open the present and shut up."

I smiled and did so. It was a journal. It had a black leather binding and a silver stripe next to the spine and silver cursive letters on the bottom right corner saying "C.P. I opened it up, and there was a letter written on the first page.

**Cera,**

**Use this journal to write down your experiences at Hogwarts, The good and the bad. Also every good Potions Master or Mistress needs to have something where they can write their findings and things they change. I have place privacy charms on this so only you can read what you write in this journal. It also is never ending, once you use the last page, a new on appears.**

**Severus Snape**

I smiled at him, "You just had to get something relating to potions didn't you?"

He smirked, "For your information, the place I got this at had nothing to do with potions; I was merely stating a use of it."

I grinned, "Whatever, Thank you though."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement and Andromeda handed me the red and gold gift that Severus sneered at, "Here's Ginny gift."

I nodded at Ginny and opened the present. It was a camera. I smiled at Ginny, "Thanks a lot, now I can take pictures at Hogwarts too, instead of just writing everything down. I hope it wasn't too expensive though?"

I knew the weasley's didn't have a lot of money and it really didn't make sense that they would buy me something this nice when they had never even met me.

Ginny smiled, "Normally it would be for us, but Fred and George have been raking in the galleons with their…" She glanced at Snape, "Business... So they let me borrow some. The camera is really advanced, as soon as you take the picture it prints out."

I smiled, "Again thanks a lot Ginny this is cool, I'll have to send a thank you letter to your brothers for their part."

She grinned, "I feel sorry for you if they send a letter back."

I was seriously not going to eat anything they sent me. Andromeda handed me another gift, this is from Tonks."

This gift was really heavy and I looked warily at Tonks, "It's not dangerous is it?"

Grinning, she shook head, so I opened it. It was a set of books. There was, _**Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts,**__**Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up,**__**Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, and finally Curses and Counter-curses**__**  
**__**(Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More.**_

___I grinned at Tonks, "thanks, this is brilliant."_

_ She grinned back, "A brilliant person picks out brilliant things."_

_ Rolling my eyes, I responded, "You wish."_

_ Andromeda was laughing at our antics as she handed me my last present, "Finally this one is from Ted and I."_

_ I smiled at her as I took the gift. It was in a rather large square box. As I was opening it Andromeda said, "Actually our gift is similar to the journal and camera, funnily enough. We didn't plan it that way."_

_ When I opened the box there was a little round basin with runic markings that went around the whole thing. I looked at Andromeda, "Is this a pensieve…"_

_ She smiled, "Yes, you'll be able to put all your favorite memories in here. Or if you need to listen to a lesson over again, you can view it in here."_

_ I smiled, "Thank you SO much Meda. I am so glad I am staying here, I really appreciate it."_

_ She shook her head, "It's nothing Cera, Ted and I think of you as a daughter, he would say so to if he didn't have to go to work."_

_ At this moment Severus spoke up, "Speaking of wok, Albus wanted me to look over something for him, so I really have to go." He nodded at me, "Happy Birthday Cera, have a good day everyone."_

_ We all said good bye to him and he left. I asked Ginny I could take a picture of her, since she did get me the camera to take picture, and this was a really cool birthday. She nodded and smiled into the camera. The picture turned out really good. Tonks however had to insist that I take a picture together with Ginny, and then forced me to put my arm around her. Ugh we were not best friends or anything._

_ We all cleaned the wrapping paper up and I asked Ginny, "Do you have any friends that you think I would get along with that I could send letters with over the summer besides you?"_

_ She thought a minute, "Yeah, you'd get along with this girl Luna Lovegood really well because, well don't take this the wrong way, but, you're a little odd. But you'll get a long perfect with her."_

_ I grinned, "No offence taken, will you tell her to send me a letter?"_

_ She nodded, throwing a piece of paper in the trash, "Yeah, she'll be glad to, she doesn't have that many friends."_

_ I nodded then remembered that she needed to borrow my book, "Hey Tonks, do you mind finishing cleaning up with Ginny? I have to go get a book that I'm lending her."_

_ Tonks shrugged, "I have a feeling that I am going to do it anyway so, sure."_

_ I grinned at her and quickly went up the stairs to my room. Aries still wasn't there, which kind of worried me, but he would be fine. I searched through my bookshelf until I found a slightly more advanced potion book, that I knew talked about improvisation._

_ I bounded back down the steps and handed the book to Ginny. She smiled, "Thanks, this will like really help me on the essay, I want to be a healer when I graduate and I need potions."_

_ I didn't know that, I had always assumed she would be a quidditch player or something, so I said, "Really, that sounds cool, they will probably need healers in the not too distant future, since the Dark Lord is still alive."_

_ She looked startled, "You know, I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. Do you think he will come back soon?"_

_ I shrugged, "I know less then you do, I only was aware of everything, about 1 month ago."_

_ She nodded and there was a moment of silence, with all three of us, Tonks Ginny, and me all looking pensive. _

_ The doorbell rang and interrupted our brooding, and Ginny said, "That will be my mum, we couldn't get another port-key on such short notice, and the only reason we got one before is because mum didn't have any other choice."_

_ I nodded and followed her to the living room, which led to the front door. I opened the door and saw a plump cheery woman with darker hair than Ginny, but still a vibrant red. _

_ She looked at us fondly and said, "Hello dears, I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble having Ginny here."_

_ I arranged my face in a sad look, "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, it was horrible, my birthday was ruined."_

_ Ginny then slapped me on the back of head and said, "Hey!"_

_ I pouted at her, "What are you saying hey for! You just messed up my hair."_

_ She rolled her eyes, "Get over it." The she grinned at her mum, "She's just kidding, we had a brilliant time, am I side apparating with you?"_

_ Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked at me, "Were you kidding, because I know how my kids can-"_

_ "No Mrs. Weasley, we really did have a good time, I'm just joking, she entertained us with stories about her brothers, and we played quidditch."_

_ She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Which was weird… I did not know her, and I am soooooo not a huggy person. When I was done being crushed by a ton of Mrs. Weasley, she looked at Ginny and said, "Well come on dear, we need to go past the wards then we will apparate. Do you need to give that book back?"_

_ Ginny shook her head, "No, she let me borrow it for Professor Snape's essay, she knows him."_

_ Mrs. Weasley looked surprised but nodded and turned to walk out the door, "Oh well, come on Ginny."_

_ After she left and I shut the door, I heard the sound of them dissaperating away and Tonks said, "So what did you think of Ginny?"_

_ I thought for a minute, "She's nice, but she is kind of materialistic, and way to peppy. We will probably be acquaintances at Hogwarts, but never really good friends. Her twin brothers however…"_

_ Tonks laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, they sound hilarious. Come on I'll help you bring all your things to your room."_

_ I suggested levitating everything, like Andromeda did. Tonks responded, "Yeah, I'll levitate everything, but you carry the pensieve, it could break if we drop it."_

_ We arrived in my room and Aries was waiting for me, he looked brighter. As I set the pensieve on a stand that Tonks conjured up I said, "__Aries, why do you look like you have been polished?"_

_Aries rolled his eyes, "__Because in a sense I have, snakes do shed their skin you know."_

_I smirked, and fondly said, "__Aries, is is possible for you to say one thing without sounding condescending and sarcastic?"_

_Aries merely rolled his eyes again, (which he seemed fond of doing ever since I told him what it meant) and crawled up my arm to hang from my shoulder._

_ Tonks shuddered and said conversationally, "Cera, you do know you sound really creepy when you are talking snake right?"_

_ I smirked, "Well you do remind me of it everyday. So I have kind of caught on."_

_ She nodded, "Well I'm just going to go away and leave you to your… conversation with a snake."_

_ I nodded, "You do that, I am going to be writing letters."_

_Tonks nodded and walked out of the room. Aries asked, "__Who are you writing to?"_

_ "Ginny's brothers, and a girl named Luna Lovegood." _

_ "The twins?" __He asked._

_ I nodded as I got out a parchment and quill from my desk and sat down in the chair. I told Aries everything I knew about what was going to happen. I told him my favorite people, and things I thought were funny._

_ When I finished the two letters it was almost dinner, so I looked over them quickly. They said…_

_**Fred and George,**_

_**Hey, my name is Cera, the girl whose birthday Ginny went to. I just wanted to say thank you for lending her the money to buy the camera, it was an awesome gift. She told some Hilarious stories about you guys. She also said that if you reply to this letter, you will probably send me some candy and not to eat it. SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING!!**_

_**Thanks -Ceraphina **_

_** Luna,**_

_**Hi my name is Ceraphina Peneroe, but I go by Cera. Ginny Weasley came to my birthday and I'll be starting Hogwarts next year, in my Fifth year. I asked her if she knew anyone I could write to, so I would know some people and she recommended you. So I'm writing this. So if you want to write to me, could you tell me about yourself?**_

_**Thanks –Ceraphina.**_

___I frowned as I got up, I was not very good with a quill yet, so my handwriting sucked. I went to Tonks room, it was a dark purple, and had weird sisters posters up (the weird sisters are actually men; I guess that makes them weird.) Tonks wasn't in her room so she probably had already gone to work, I looked at her clock, yep it was 5:30. She usually left at 5:00, I must have not heard her. I shrugged and took Faye, who was sitting on her perch next to Tonks window. I tied the letters to her foot, and told her to deliver them to the Weasley Twins and Luna Lovegood. She fluffed her feathers and I opened the window so she could fly out._

_ I went back to my room and took a closer look at the pensieve. There was a not attached to it_

_Cera, to use put you wand to the side of your head and think of the memory you want to remember. Place the memory in the pensieve. To get in just touch the liquid, to get out, think these words,_**solvo ex memoria." **

I decided I would put some good memories of my best friend in the muggle world. I pressed my wand to my head and I thought of the time my friend Anna and I were making crazy webshows, and me trying to teach her how to ride a four-wheeler. I then put my memory of today, my first birthday in the magical world.

When I was done, I left to go see Andromeda; it was time for my etiquette lessons. These were by far my most boring lessons I had. But the was always an interesting tidbit here and there.

My lesson was an hour long, so I went to my room and took out the journal Severus gave me. I wrote random thoughts in it, and what I should do when I get to Hogwarts.

The next four months were amazing, I could basically cast any Charms and DADA spell that a regular fifth year could cast, I had a bit more trouble with transfiguration and I was no potions prodigy, but I could catch up. The Weasley twins sent me letters occasionally, getting me to test their products on Tonks, Andromeda and Ted. They quickly learned not to take any candy from me. I sent letters to Luna, and we quickly became good friends. I invited her over, but she was searching for crumple-horned snorkacks.

It seemed to take forever, but September 1st was finally here…

**A/N: Please review, and answer this question, "Who should Cera meet first on the train? Harry, Draco, or Luna?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry potter? No. Do I enjoy Chinese food? Yes. What did that have to do with anything? No idea.**

**Ok guys seriously! You need to review! I know at least SOME people read this, only one person replied to my question at the end of the last chapter! So that person gets to have their suggestion in the story. Sux for the other people. So congrats Luiz4200, Ceraphina will meet Harry first on the train.**

The Daily Prophet is officially the most idiotic paper I have ever read. But very funny with the things they come up with to explain what was right in front of their noses. I saw when Harry Potter had his trial and the insults were so rude. Really, one minute he is their hero, the next their scapegoat. Luna always sent me an edition of the quibbler. I wasn't entirely sure if her creatures were real or not, but it was interesting. I was supposed to meet her at King's Cross

It made me a little uneasy to know that the Dark Lord was back. Now every time I saw Severus he was exhausted. But I quickly learned not to mention it to him because he would snap, "I don't need to be told anything by a little girl!" I decided not to point out that I wasn't a little girl. A couple of times he even came to Andromeda and asked for Anti-Cruciatus Potion, because it would take to long to fix himself. I saw his Dark Mark once, it looked like it hurt. I asked him what would happen if I poked it. He just glared and stalked off.

King's Cross was amazing. Everything from the train to the people was simply magical. There were colors everywhere, and everything was so distracting. There is simply not enough words in any language to describe it all. Aries however had a different view of everything, and hissed from his spot around my wrist, "_Hurry up and board the train Cera, everyone is being so loud and rowdy."_

I raised my wrist to my hair as if I was pulling a loose strand back and said, "_Ssshhhhh…"_

Tonks was standing next to me; she had brought me here because there was an emergency at St. Mungo's with one of her patients and she had to be there. I suddenly realized that if I wasn't here, she would have to be doing pointless guard duty. I pointed this put to her and she grinned, "I knew there was a use to you kid."

Smirking, I said, "I have many uses."

She snorted, "Yeah whatever, do you have all of your things, your books and stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes and you can tell Andromeda that when she asks if you asked me that."

She grinned and asked, "When is your friend Luna going to be here?"

I shrugged, "I'm supposed to meet her on the train in the 15th compartment."

She smiled, "Better get going then, I'll miss you, write me frequent letters, and I'll tell you what is going on with the bird club. Don't let that Snake bite anyone."

I think she was joking on this last bit. We called the order of the phoenix "the bird club" in public. She enjoyed going to meetings even though they were boring, so she says. I can't help but wonder if it has to do with a certain werewolf, whom she blushes when he is mentioned.

I gave her a hug, "I will write you at least once a week and I will see you at Christmas." She nodded and I bounded off to board the train.

It didn't take long to find the fifteenth compartment; it was being given a very wide berth by other students. I looked in and saw Luna, with her dirty blonde hair, butterbeer cap necklace, and Gurdyroot earrings. She had large doe-like eyes, and pale skin with, obviously, a dreamy look.

"Hello Cera." She said without looking up from the quibbler, which was held upside down.

"Hi Luna, it's so nice to finally meet you. I have been looking foreword to it all summer."

She looked up at this. She had a surprised look on her face, "You were looking foreword to meeting me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're friends now, and I wanted to meet you in person, rather than just writing."

She looked pleased, "That's a nice thing to say. Usually nobody says nice things to me."

I frowned, "Well then, I'll make up for that, I'll tell you ten nice things a day at least. For today I'm going to tell you that you have pretty eyes, you are unique in a good way, you are a kind person, I like your sense of humor that I have read in your letters, you are always honest, I love your hair and I wish mine would grow that long. How many is that?"

"Seven." Answered Luna, without missing a beat.

I nodded, "Okay, your voice is really cool, and I like the way you look at things, and finally you have a very open mind to the unknown."

When I finished I was smothered in a hug. "Thank you, No one has ever complimented that much except my Dad. I am so glad you wrote to me. I hope we will stay friends for a long time." Her voice lost some of its dream like quality when she said this to show me how much she appreciated this. Her eyes were subtly misty.

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but at that moment the door opened and Ginny, a slightly chubby boy, who seemed slightly familiar, and a boy who could only be the "Chosen One" a.k.a. Harry Potter walked in. "Do you mind if Harry, Neville and I sit here?" Ginny asked.

I shook my head thinking, Oh it's Neville Longbottom, "No that's fine, it's nice to see you Ginny." Well sort of, she kinda grated on my nerves with her hyperness that was not like Tonks, but she could be funny.

She smiled, "Thanks Cera. Hi Luna how are you?"

Luna got up and sat next to me so they could sit together across from us and said, with her voice back to its dreamy quality, "Oh I'm splendid, I have a friend now. Perhaps now the wrackspurts won't bug me so much."

Harry and Neville glanced at each other quickly with their eyebrows raised. Neville said, "Hey, guess what my Uncle Algie got me as a birthday present this year?"

Hmmm. What did he get this year? Oh no it was that plant thing that spurts a lot of mucus stuff all over everyone. Neville was pulling out the plant and I asked, "Neville, is that a mimbulus mimbultonia?"

He looked pleased that I knew what it was, "Yeah it has an amazing defense mechanism." He started to poke it but I grabbed his hand.

"What kind of defense would it use on us if you poked it?"

He looked confused then a look of realization dawned across his face, "Oh, I see what you mean, I'll just put it up, and you can take my word for it."

Everyone looked relieved. Harry asked me, "So, Cera, what year are you in?

"Oh I'm in fifth." I answered.

He looked confused, "I have never seen you before. Are you new, I didn't think Hogwarts takes transfer students?"

I replied, "Oh I'm not a transfer student per se, I have never had any magical schooling. In the last war, my mum was in danger from the Dark Lord, I was adopted by muggles. I also had magical blocks placed on me. So for the last five months I have been learning all the magical knowledge I could. Professor Snape has been tutoring me in potions and Herbology, Tonks has been teaching me defense against the dark arts, and Andromeda Tonks taught me the rest."

Harry and Neville looked horrified, "You had to have lessons with Snape over the summer!?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yes, he is quite a good teacher, just a little impatient though. I like his sense of humor."

They looked at me in shock, then Harry shook his head, "Well anyway… You know Tonks?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've been staying at her family's house for the last five months. She's brilliant. I had a brilliant birthday with her, right Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from a quidditch book she was reading, "Yeah your birthday was awesome, are you liking the camera I got you?"

I grinned, "Yeah, it's really cool thanks, I wrote a thank you letter to the twins also, they returned it with some Extendable Ears and Canary Creams. The latter made dinner that night hilarious, I took pictures with your camera of course. Tonks kept changing the color of her feathers."

Ginny laughed, "That's brilliant, did you get your book when I sent it back?"

I nodded and said, "Yep and it was in perfect condition too."

Harry, who, along with Neville, had been watching this conversation with interest said, "Is there something I'm missing, because if you are new, how does Ginny know you?"

Ginny looked up and smiled, "Tonks knew my brother Charlie in school, and they were _really_ good friends, she knew us Weasley's are plentiful, and she knew I was around Cera's age, so she asked him if I could go to her birthday party, which Professor Snape was at, by the way."

Neville, again was in shock and Harry choked on a pumpkin pasty, "Excuse me, repeat yourself please, I thought you said Snape was at her birthday."

Ginny grinned enjoying their reactions and I smirked, "Yeah, he used to be friends with my mum, plus he has been giving me Occulmancy lessons."

Neville finally spoke up, "Oh, so he didn't actually get you anything right?"

I grinned even wider, "Yeah he got me a personalized journal."

Harry looked at Neville in horror, "Neville, we only have days to live, the world is ending, Snape is being nice."

Ginny giggled, "Chill out guys, He actually wasn't that bad; he gave me help on my potions essay."

Both boys gasped and I said, "Ginny, I think Professor Snape will be very displeased with you if he finds out, you have been ruining his reputation."

This was how the rest of our train ride went making small talk with Luna occasionally making an off the wall comment, until Harry, Neville and Ginny started to talk about Quidditch. Then Luna and I had random conversation. Some pertaining to creatures that were unproven to exist and some were more deep, like the concept of time, which lasted for about thirty minutes and had us going in circles. I told her about some muggle scientific theories, which seemed to intrigue her.

At the end of the train ride, after we had put on our school robes, which was awkward with me trying to hide Aries in my sleeve, he started to hiss annoyed. For a moment I thought Harry heard him, but he just shook his head and continued getting his things together. I was sure Luna heard him, because she leaned over to me and said, "Introduce me to him later."

I nodded wondering if Luna was some type of seer. I briefly met Hermione and Ron, who I really didn't like by the way he so obviously looked at Luna. At least Harry and Neville were subtle about then just accepted it as a quirk of hers.

When Harry asked what was pulling the carriages I told him, "They've always been there, but they can only be seen by people who have seen death. They are called thestrals, and they are really gentle."

He nodded and climbed into the carriage looking wary. So for the second time I rode the Hogwarts carriage. Ron seemed to decide he didn't like me because I told him off for calling Luna Loony.

Walking into the Entrance Hall Ginny asked, "What house are you going to be in?"

I shrugged, "I'm supposed to wait here and be sorted with the first years."

The group nodded and walked off, Luna looking disappointed. It was embarrassing to stand around with all of these 11 year olds who I towered over. McGonagall walked in and she must have noticed how uncomfortable I looked so she smiled at me. Aww it seems she liked me. I gave her a smile back as she did her whole speech on the houses and then we followed her into the Great Hall.

It was just as magical (literally) as King's Cross. I looked around trying to take everything in. The sorting hat did its song and I impatiently waited for all the first years to be sorted. Professor Snape had told me before that Dumbledore insisted on doing a great big introduction, so that everyone would know who I was. Just what I loved…Insert sarcasm in former sentence.

Finally all the little kiddies were seated at their designated tables and everyone was staring at me. YAY! Not. Dumbledore said with his voice magically amplified, "Now I'm sure you are all wondering whom this girl is, who is obviously not a 1st year, and why she is holding up our feast.."

Did he really have to say it like that? "Her name is Ceraphina Peneroe," There was an outbreak of whispering at the Slytherin table at my name, of course the purebloods would recognize it. They just didn't know I was Slytherin's heir, which I still though was so over my head. "She is going to be studying at Hogwarts for the rest of her schooling, if she wishes to tell you more about herself and why she has come here, she may do so, but to tell you more about her myself, would be an invasion of privacy." Well he obviously didn't have any problem humiliating in front of the school. "Well now is the time to sort her, put the hat on my dear."

Ugh, does anyone else have a problem with him being to sickly sweet… speaking of sickly sweet, there's the toad. She looked uncomfortably interested in me. When I sat down and put on the hat, the Twins started chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" I sighed, they just had to do that. They knew where I wanted to be, and strangely they were okay with that.

At that moment the hat spoke to me, _"Ah the Weasley Twins had such amusing minds. But you don't want to be in Gryffindor do you?"_

I rolled my eyes and thought, "_You're reading my mind, you tell me."_

The sound of him (?) laughing was in my head and I wondered if he was sentient all year round. "_Somewhat, think of it as a coma in which you can hear things, but nothing else."_

"_Can you think on your own, or are you like a computer… if you know what that is." _I asked

Somehow mind seemed to know he was smiling, "_I think it is a combination of my own thinking and the knowledge that was lent to me by each of the founders so I could know who to sort. And yes I know what a computer is because I can read you mind remember?"_

"_Oh, well where do you want to sort me, and if you can read my mind, I would appreciate it if you don't let anyone know that I am Slytherin's Heir."_

The hat seemed to think without me hearing, "_I will not tell anyone, but before I sort you, I need to tell you that, if you go to the chamber, say stairs before you go down, so you don't have to jump, learn a banishing charm too clean away the dead basilisk, but you might want to collect it's skin, eyes, scales, and venom for potions ingredients. When you are in the main room say library, and you will have a mountain of knowledge that has been lost sice the founders time, there is also various other rooms but I am running out of time now, so… "_Slytherin"

This last part was out loud, it looked to me like Professor McGonagall looked a little disappointed. I went over to the table decked out in green and silver. I sat next to girl with medium brown curly hair, stopping at her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She smiled at me, "Hey I'm Tracey Davis. Everyone is kinda in shock because we all thought the Peneroe line died out." She grinned, "You wanna tell us where you've been hiding?"

I shrugged, "America, in the last war my mum, was in danger and hid me there." I decided not to say whose side she was in danger from, as that could potentially make me some enemies.

The headmaster started to give his speech, and Umbridge interrupted him. Her voice was even more horrible than described in the books. After her speech Tracey frowned and whispered to me, "You will want to stay on her good side, don't say anything against her. She can make trouble for you or anyone."

A boy with white-blonde hair walked over to me and sat down beside me. I'd give ten galleons that he was Draco Malfoy.

He spoke with a somewhat deep soft voice, "Hello Ceraphina, I'm Draco Malfoy, It is a pleasure to speak with you. Professor Snape told my mother about you. Apparently my mother thought highly of your mother."

I dipped my head in response, "It's a pleasure to meet you also Draco."

I then ate my food and asked Tracey, who seemed nice, some questions about Hogwarts. Draco seemed affronted that I wasn't paying him anymore attention. He cleared his throat Tracey seemed to find it very amusing when I ignored him.

With a small smirk she asked, "So did you go to an American school before here?"

I shook my head, "I have never had any sort of magical education, apparently my mother placed a magical black on me so no on would be able to trace my magic back to me. For the past five months I have been learning all that I can."

Draco tapped my shoulder and I turned around, "Yes Draco?"

He frowned, "Why didn't you continue to talk to me?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Because I was already in a previous conversation which you interrupted, I said hello to you, is there anything else you wish to speak of."

He looked gobsmacked, "No I was just wondering, surely you know the importance of the Malfoy name?"

I raised an eyebrow again, "And….?"

He gave a genuine smile, "You have my respect Ceraphina." I must have looked confused because he said, "It is not often that someone doesn't care about my name, they either love me or hate me because of it. I would like to extend my hand in friendship." And he did.

From my lessons in Pureblood etiquette I knew this meant just short of an alliance between two families. So I hesitated, "What does this friendship entail?"

Draco smirked, "I see you have been taught well. All right, the terms are just basic friendship things; you know talking laughing and whatnot, also if one of us should ever be in serious trouble, if it is in our power we help them."

I nodded, "That sounds fair, I accept your offer of friendship."

He smiled, "I look foreword to speaking with you more."

When he left Tracey let out a soft whistle, "You made Draco smile at least three times in a conversation. That must be a record. I think he likes you." She smirked at the end of this.

I rolled my eyes blushing faintly, "Whatever, we have only had one conversation."

She smiled, "Exactly, and in that short conversation, he gave you an offer of friendship between his family and yours."

I shook my head, "That doesn't mean he _likes _me."

She laughed, "Whether he does or not, you better watch out for Pansy, she thinks she owns him."

**A/N: just a little filler chapter on Cera's first day at Hogwarts, I hope you all review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer…Ok Siriusly I don't own HARRY POTTER!**

**A/ N people…Please REVIEW! If I don't get suggestions I don't really have motivation to keep writing. **

**Oh and btw when Fred and George are doing their twin talk thing Fred will be **Fred**and George will be George**

The first classes I went to were amazing. Andromeda was an amazing teacher, but it was nice not to be the only one. I quickly made good friends with Tracey and Astoria Greengrass. Once I saw Potter and company in the halls, Ron gave me a contemptuous look, and Harry gave me an apologetic smile. As Ron started to pull him away, I gave a disappointed snort hoping to get his attention. Tracey sighed because they quickly learned that I didn't say much unless a) I was being so weirdly random or b) I had something really deep to say that might or might not change a persons view on life and finally c) Something very sarcastic.

This time it was b. Potter turned back and Ron snarled, "What!"

"Well" I said, "I was just wondering why Potter here did everything you told him to. After all last year you were the one who was acting like a jealous two year old over something he had no control over."

Potter decided he was going to glare at me. The nerve of some people! "Well Cera, one, you are a Slytherin, two, Ron is my friend and he apologized."

I stared coldly at him, "So being in Slytherin automatically makes me evil, when less than a week ago you were laughing with me and having civil conversation with me."

Potter shook his head, "It doesn't make you evil, but I don't appreciate it when you insult my friends."

Weasley smiled smugly and I glared, "I wasn't insulting your friend Potter, I was merely wondering why you have no backbone. You do everything Dumbledore tells you to, because you think that he is a perfect leader of the light, well here's a news flash for you Potter, you know your Godfather, Sirius." He paled, but I continued relentlessly, If Harry didn't grow a backbone more people would die.

"Dumbledore is head of the Wizengamont, well he was when your godfather didn't get a trial. He could have over rode Barty Crouch's decision. Even if he was believed to be guilty. He has never trained you. He willingly let you go face Voldemort at 11 years old. He never once checked on you at the Dursley's did he?" I knew I was treading on thin ice, I wasn't supposed to know this, but he really needed to see this. "And also tell me how a 12 year old girl was able to figure out what was in the Chamber of Secrets when the supposed greatest Wizard of our time couldn't?"

Weasley looked to be at his breaking point. I couldn't let him go to Dumbledore with all that I said. I drew my wand so fast he would never see it coming, focusing on the conversation I just had I shouted "Obliviate!"

I was sooo thankful to Professor Snape for teaching that to me. Weasley's face took on a dream like quality and I looked at Potter, "Think on that." Then before he could say another word I turned on my heel and with Tracey by my side strode away from the corridor we were in.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was by a long shot the most horrible class EVER! Her voice grated on my nerve. However being in Slytherin and having a friendship alliance with the Malfoy family prevented her from talking to me thank God! All I did in that class was pass notes to Draco. Speaking of Draco our friendship was coming on quite nicely. He really was only a prat to the "mud bloods" and that had somewhat changed when I informed him that The Dark Lord was a half-blood. Then took a magical oath that what I said was true. Theodore Nott had also overheard and seemed to be on my side.

Anyway back to the notes I sent in class to Draco…Here's how some of them went.

A/N **Draco…****Cera**

**Hey Cera?**

**What Draco.**

**This class sucks**

**I am aware of that what do you want?**

**Do you like Theo?**

**Ummm…Why?**

**He asked me to ask you.**

**Should I be flattered, or is this an elaborate plot to embarrass me?**

**Well I think you should be flattered, Theo never goes out with any one! Everyone was debating on whether he was gay!**

**Ummmm… should I be concerned…Wait I thought that was Blaise?**

**Nah you shouldn't be concerned. And actually we all thought he and Blaise were going to end up together.**

**Right well going off the conversation of Theo and Blaise's orientation… Why did you agree to ask me this because I would have thought that your usual answer would be "Eh, I'm to busy avoiding Parkinson go ask yourself."**

**You know I find you extremely creepy.**

**Why?**

**You me so well and I know you so well. It's weird. I have only known you for a week.**

**I'm just awesome like that.**

**And sooo modest.**

**Thank you.**

**ARGHHHH! Just answer the question. About Theo. Do you like him.**

**I hang out with him don't I.**

**You are avoiding the question.**

**Alright fine, I only like Theo as a friend.**

**Oh YAYAYAY!**

**Should I now be concerned about your straightness? And why do you care?**

**I am perfectly straight thank you very much and I am very pleased, because now you can go to Hogsmeade with MEEEE!**

**If I want to that is.**

**Details, details… Do you?**

**Umm, you can promise to protect me from Parkinson can't you?**

**No promises.**

**And there will be no interfering when I kick her butt.**

**That I can promise.**

**Alright I will go to Hogsmeade with you, not Madam Puddifutt's though I've heard way to many horror stories.**

**Yayay…Oh NO Umbridge is looking at us destroy the EVIDENCE!**

Rolling my eyes I banished the parchment to my room so I could be amused later. Umbridge looked at me with her evil eye. Finding nothing wrong she went on her way. Then suddenly the not conversation I just had hit me. I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!

If anyone ever asked I did not just internally squeal to myself. Because I was a Slytherin and Slytherin's definitely do NOT squeal! With the exception of Parkinson, but she is an absolute disgrace!

For the rest of DADA I had a smirk on my face. Tracey and Astoria noticed it later and asked what's up. Unfortunately Parkinson was hanging around so I couldn't tell, well I could have easily put up a silencing charm, but It was more fun to refuse to tell.

I composed a letter to Tonks it went:

**TONNNNKKKKKKSSS! Oh My Gosh…**

**Sorry I lost my cool there for a second since I have to be constantly composed here among the snakes. But GUESS WHAT! During the class with the Toad from HELL! Draco and I were passing notes. And he asked me If I liked Theo Nott. Then we had this whole conversation on whether he was gay or not. Then when I said no I only like him as a friend. He was like Awesome. And I said Why do you care? SO he says cause now you can go to Hogsmeade with me. And so I said Assuming a want to. And he says Do you? And so I say Sure if I get to kick Parkinson's butt when she goes all obsessive Draco stalker on me.**

**I HAVE A DATE WITH DRACO!**

**I have an Occulmancy lesson with Severus on Friday. And I am going to ask him if he can teach me a vanishing charm, I know a banishing one but not a vanishing one. I can't wait to see what is in the Chamber of Secrets. Aries is doing fine, he misses you. Although he won't say it outright, ha-ha.**

**How' everyone doing? UGHHH! Ron Weasley in the MOST annoying git ever. I obliviated him though. I hope it gives him brain damage. Although I don't think I would make any difference. I hope Potter is thinking about what I told him about Dumbledore. I don't get to see Luna that often so that sucks. This Sunday I'm going to hang out with her though. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe are now terrified of me because I used a hex of questionable nature on them when I found them bullying Luna.**

**Hey can you send me one of those enchanted parchments where I can talk to you like we are face to face only it's in writing. LOVE YOU!**

**-Cera.**

Thursday of the second week at Hogwarts. I hadn't had any confrontations with Potter and the Weasel. (I loved the nickname Draco came up with for Ron. Although the other Weasely's were alright.) I hope he thinks about what I said. No one knew about Draco and I going to Hogsmeade this weekend yet, so there were also no confrontations with Parkinson. In Transfiguration I got Slytherin 5 points for being the first to get the hedgehog to turn into a pincushion. We were all in shock, I had quickly learned which Professors were biased. Professor McGonagall was one of them. She would never wrongfully take away points from Slytherin, but she would never give them points and she would rarely punish her Gryffindors. So we all about had a heart attack when she said, "5 points to Slytherin"

The whole classroom went quiet. McGonagall glared, "Is there something wrong? Am I now forbidden from giving points."

Lavender Brown's whiney voice said, "But Professor she's a Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned dangerously. "Miss. Brown, This ridiculous house rivalry has to stop, ten points from Gryffindor. Ceraphina is the top of this class, and that's saying something because she had no knowledge of magic before Hogwarts. She was raised by muggles, and your stupid beliefs of Slytherins and prejudices are NOT right. Yes there are always some people who think they are better, but are you any better than the purebloods who think like that if you shun a whole group of people!"

Nearly all the Slytherins were smirking. I was feeling rather proud of myself, the first week here and people were already taking a different view on things. Well except Weasel. The Gryffindors all looked like they had been slapped. Potter was frowning. Not necessarily the bad frown, but the kind of frown where you are thinking.

After transfiguration we had lunch. It was SOOOOO yummy. I asked Draco if we were allowed to go to another houses table. He shrugged and said, "Don't see why not, if they tell you that you can't just say "You're the ones that are promoting house unity."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "You are a bad influence Draco, telling me to smart back to the teachers"

He just shrugged as I got up and said, "By the way can you bring your snake to Hogsmeade I want to meet him, the girls tell the most amusing stories."

I nodded, "Yeah sure" Then I walked off to the Ravenclaw table. When I got there Luna was sitting alone as usual. Everyone was sitting at least a foot away from her. I sat down across from where she was sitting and smiled, "Hey Luna, have the wrack spurts been leaving you alone?"

She smiled at me, "Yes they've been much better, Ginny also stopped some Gryffindor's from calling me loony."

I made a face, "Luna you tell those idiots that you are loony and you are proud of it and that's what makes you special."

It was sad how her eyes lit every time I said something that wasn't even a compliment and wasn't the nicest thing in the world, she still thought it was special. She smiled and said, "Ooohhhh was that my compliment of the day?"

I shook my head, "NO that wasn't a compliment Luna, that was something a friend should say every day to you. Your compliment is.." I paused for dramatic effect… "Your outfit looks amazing today." She was wearing black robes, but she had added her own touch to them. She put silvery curling designs on the sleeves and down the side.

She smiled, "Thank you, I told my Daddy about you and he is so pleased, he said you should come over for part of Christmas break."

I smiled, "That would be amazing Luna." Luna was so easy to get along with. I don't know how the other Slytherins did it with their stuffy Pureblood rules. With all the subtle power struggles it was so stuffy, Tracey assured me that is was only because it was the beginning of the year when I mentioned it to her. I was desperately hoping so.

"So Luna on Sunday, will you bring some of your drawings of your animals to Hogsmeade, I want to see what they look like."

By now she was positively glowing, "Oh yes, I will bring pictures of nargles and wrack spurts and water plimpies. I have notes on them too, so I'll bring those and tell you all about them. Then you can tell me more about computers, they sound amazing. I'm really good at charms, maybe we can do a project on how to get muggle technology to work around magic."

I grinned, "Luna that is absolutely brilliant, It's been way to long since I have had some good muggle music. We can start on that after Christmas if that's alright."

She nodded happily and then the Weasley Twins chose that moment to approach us, Fred stated "Why hello, our snake and eagle friend.." "**How are you doing this wonderfully fine day!" **"Are you perhaps plotting a prank most foul. **"Because we would be most obliged to give you assistance"**

It took me a minute to take in their crazy talk, but I was slowly getting used to it, and I figured out which on was which by looking at the freckle arrangement on their face. "No you crazy maniacs. We are not planning a prank, Luna and I were just discussing a project that has nothing to do with pranking people that we are going to start after Christmas."

"**Oh well, we were just wondering…" **"What were plans for Hogsmeade?"

Luna, who had been watching the exchange with and air of detached bemusement said, "Oh, she has a date on Saturday, and we are going on Sunday together."

I groaned as Fred and George Smirked, "Well, who is this date of yours" **"Because we as the pranksters of this almighty school." **"Are obligated to find out and embarrass you mercilessly!"

"Well you idiots are going to have to wait until Saturday to tease me. Because neither me or Luna are going to talk."

Luna nodded vehemently and the Twins pouted, "Well darn." **"Yeah we were wondering if…" **"You would accompany us" **"You see we are rather irked at our brother…" **"The one you call Weasel" "**And nothing would absolutely make him more mad than that."**

I rolled my eyes, "Well as amusing as spending a whole day with you is, I am going to have more fun."

They shrugged, "Suit yourself.." **"Our slippery Slytherin friend." **Then they walked back off to the Gryffindor table.

The lunch bell rang a few moments later and Tracey and I were off to potions. YAY! It was my first potions class. Professor Snape had to cancel his first week of Potions lessons, Tonks told me it was probably because he was called to the Dark Lord.

Potions class went really well, Draco was about to throw some hellebore into Potters potion, so I threw a quill at him. When he turned and glared I mouthed, "I'm trying to get him not to treat Slytherins like crap! Stop making it hard!" He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Potion was officially my favorite subject. Is there something in the Slytherin rulebook that said "Slytherins must love Potions." It seemed like most of them did. Well except Crabbe, Goyle (Who I absolutely can not stand, they act like their high on wee all the time!), Millie, Astoria, Parkinson…Well I can see that a lot of Slytherins don't like potions so I'm just going to get back on topic in my lovely ADHD mind. But seriously, potions rocks!

Severus asked me to stay after class so he could tell that Occulmancy on Friday was canceled, due to unfortunate circumstances and could I please use that time instead to give Potter basic lessons. I was to come his office at 8:00 where Potter would be waiting, the room would be unlocked and I could teach him there. YUK! Although maybe he would be a bit nicer now that McGonagall in addition to myself told him off.

"Hello Potter." I stepped out from behind a suit of armor. He jumped and had his wand in my face in a minimum of five seconds. I raised an eyebrow, "Paranoid much, you could almost be a Slytherin."

"Rolling his eyes, he replied, "I almost was." When I said nothing he said, "Well what are you doing here anyway?"

I smiled, "Well Potter, Professor Snape can not teach you tonight, and I am the only other person in the school who has an adequate knowledge of Occulmancy. So your first lesson will be with me, which is actually lucky for you."

He looked so relieved and said, "Well are we going in Professor Snape's office."

I nodded, "He left it unlocked for us." I walked in and made Potter sit on the black (Of course) couch and close his eyes.

He looked at me warily and said, "Why…"

"Oh my gosh Potter, really do you think I would risk hexing everyone's special Golden Boy when everyone knows where you are and Professor McGonagall knows who you are with. Now just close your eyes!" He did as I said this time and I continued, "Ok, now think of nothing, not the word nothing just don't think anything at all. Which probably won't be that hard for you."

I was surprised when he didn't say anything back but pleased because that is essential for Occulmancy. I knew basic Legimancy since I was bored one day and got a book on how to do it. Tracey became my Guinea Pig, it was surprisingly easy once you had mastered Occulmancy.

After about five minutes of him being silent I projected my mind towards his. I could tell he was aware that something was invading his mind and I could still see his memories but they were blurred and slow. Most of them were memories that he was trying to hide; his life at the Dursley's for instance. I pulled out and said, "Ok Potter, open your eyes."

He was glaring at me, "What did you see?"

I looked at him, and said, "everything, about your relatives, your problem is you were trying so hard to keep those memories from me, that you were thinking of them and making them easier to read."

He was still glaring, "So what now, are you going back to all off your Snake friends and have a good laugh."

Well if that's how he wanted to be…Apparently my little speech didn't effect him enough, "No Potter, my friends and I are not going to laugh at someone else's pain. We are people and we can feel just like you, you might want to think that since A lot of Slytherin's have Death Eater parents they might have gone through the same thing as you. You're not the only abused child out there, actually most are in Slytherin. The reasons why Slytherins are mean to the other houses is because they shun us without even knowing us, from the moment the sorting hat yell out Slytherin! We are automatically evil. Tell me how that makes sense, a hat gives it's opinion and we are evil! Furthermore, you actually knew me a little bit. We talked and laughed on the train, then you turn around and reject me in a second. You Gryffindors are so fickle I've heard all about your adventures. They though you were the Heir of Slytherin, then they shunned you. The thought you cheated in the Triwizard tournament, when they were actually planning on doing the same thing. They still shunned you. And what are they doing this year? They are still shunning you!

In Slytherin we are always behind each other because the rest of the world is against us! We have some fights yeah, but we keep that behind closed door's and we fix things up, because we don't want the other houses having more things to use against us. Draco isn't the only one who insults you first. You and your friends instigate a lot also. If you would look around, you are the only ones Draco picks on, he doesn't do anyone else like he does you."

He was actually looking abashed, "Your right I'm sorry, I don't half the Slytherin's in our year, All I know is Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Then From what I hear from Ron, and we are actually not friends anymore."

I smirked, "Finally figured out he's a jealous git now, yeah?"

He winced and nodded, "Yeah, and I'm not too big of a fan of Dumbledore's right now either, I don't really get why I have to stay with the Dursley's when Grimmauld place probably has more wards than Privet Drive does."

I thought a moment on something Meda said during the summer, "Potter, Have you ever seen your parents will?"

He shook his head and I said, "Well you might want to go to Gringott's and ask about it. Your parents should have named a guardian for in the case that Sirius Black couldn't watch you. Dumbledore is only your headmaster; he can't tell you where to live."

He frowned, "Well when am I going to be able to go to Gringott's without anyone knowing?"

I grinned, "House elves can apparate you out of Hogwarts, our lesson still has another hour to it. You figure it out."

He grinned and said, "Dobby!"

POP! "What cans Dobby be doing for Master Harry sir?"

Harry grinned at me, "You know Cera, for a Slytherin, you are pretty cool."

I smirked, "I try my best now go you idiot. I'll just stay here and make some potions or something. If anyone comes by I'll confund them, I happen to be scarily good at memory charms."

Harry turned to Dobby who had been waiting with an air of excitement, "Dobby can you take me to Gringott's? Without telling Dumbledore?"

Dobby nodded happily, "Oh yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is not really the Dumbledore's house elf sos Dobby can go behind his back without punishing himself."

Harry nodded, "Ok, take me to Gringott's." Dobby took Harry by the arm and with another loud POP! They were gone.

I grinned evilly and then since no one was around, I decided to randomly let out maniacal cackle. If anyone were to walk past Professor Snape's office at that moment they would hear me doing my happy dance singing, "Dumbledore's going down, Dumbledore's going down…" Over and over again.

**A/N MY COMPUTER HAS NO VIRUS NOW! YAYYYY! I can finally continue writing my stories! Finally some changes are happening ****J**** Next up Hogsmeade, and finding out what happened at Gringott's! DUNDUN DUUUUN! Lol So REVIEWW! And you will get virtual whatever flavor cobbler you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Really…By now you should no I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Luiz4200 gets virtual COBBLER! YAY!**

The next day I slept in until 9:30. That may not seem like much, but I had had a busy week so It was a relief. Aries was bugging me about getting out, "_Cera when is your visit to this village, Hogsmeade? I wish to get some fresh air." _Aries had tried to go out on the Hogwart's grounds but he ended up scaring a bunch of firsties and well… he decided he wasn't going to chance going out again. He occasionally went out at night though, but I can see how he would like to go out in the sunshine. "_Chill out Aries, I'll put you in my sleeve until 1:00 then we can go ok. I have to eat breakfast though."_

At breakfast I noticed Harry wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Wondering how his stop at Gringott's was, I shrugged and turned to Astoria, "Hey Tori, What are your plans today?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to Hogsmeade, just like everyone else. Tracey and I are getting you a surprise. No we will not tell you what it is, and no you will not owe us anything."

I didn't say anything back because I knew it was useless getting something out of Astoria. She was known as the Ice-Queen in our house. With her white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes, it was certainly very fitting. Instead she kept talking, "When will we get to know about your mysterious date? He's not a Gryffindor is he?"

I made a face, "No definitely not. He is in our house."

She sighed, "You're still not telling. Is he younger or older?"

Rolling my eyes I smirked, and said quietly, "You know I'm not really sure, when is Draco's birthday?"

She choked on some pumpkin juice. Looking up at me she said, "No way…?"

I nodded smirking, "You are free to gossip, as soon as I have left for Hogsmeade."

She grinned, "I'll take you up on that."

Tracey came over at the moment and proceeded to ask me the same questions Astoria did. The difference was, Tracey couldn't keep a secret to save her life, so I told her nothing. Draco had noticed her pestering me from the other side of the Slytherin table and smirked, then mouthed, "See you later." I nodded.

Aries kept trying to peek his head out of my sleeve and I had to keep pushing him back down, he also kept making annoying comments in my head, which had quickly become a bad habit of his. "_Maybe bad for you but very amusing for me, besides I get to see everything from your point of view." _Ughh shut up, If you want to see fine, just don't talk. "_How come you are nice to your other friends and not me?" _Shut up. "_See, there you are again, always so mean." _My other friends aren't annoying. "_Whatever."_

"CERA!" I looked up to see Tracey snapping her fingers in my face. "Cera I've been trying to get your attention forever! Are you talking to Aries or something?"

I grinned, "Yeah actually I am, he wanted to go to Hogsmeade so he is currently hiding out in my sleeve."

Both girls grinned, "Awww… He is so cute."

"_I resent that, I am a poisonous beast that can kill you in five minutes."_

I ignored him and continued talking, "Anyway, what did you want?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "We were trying to tell you breakfast is over, dimwit."

I glared, "Fine well I have to go ask Potter over there a question, so I'll see you later, Ok?"

They shrugged and Tracey rolled her eyes, "Are you still on your mission; Make-Potter-Be -Nice-To-Slytherins?"

I rolled my eyes right back at her, "No I just pointed out to him yesterday evening some important things that Dumbledore saw fit to keep from him and encouraged him to sneak out and go to Gringott's to view his parents will."

They stared at me, Astoria's mouth was half open. Tracey finally said, "Cera, has anyone ever told you you're insane?"

I pretended to think a moment, "Yeah a lot of people. You two daily."

Tracey nodded, "Just so we got that cleared. Well you go have fun."

I grinned, Okay, See ya."

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, it was like walking into a pit of snakes… well lions would be better suited to this…But you get the picture. Ugh, really do they have to be so rude, I come over to have a conversation and I get glares and mutters. When I walked over to Harry, the Gryffindor quidditch team huddled protectively around him. The Weasley Twins rolled their eyes, "Awww, are we all scared of one ickle snake." George (I think) continued, "**Ya men, man up. We are Gryffindors!" **"We are brave, are we going to back down in the face of this little girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up psychos, I'm just here to have a conversation with Potter."

They surrounded him even more protectively. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed them away, "Chill out guys, it's only Cera, I'm going to talk to her." When Oliver Wood made to follow, "He glared, "Alone"

Wood looked indignant, "What if their trying to sabotage our seeker.'

I sighed exasperatedly and looked at an imaginary watch on my wrist and looked up, "Look if it makes you feel better, Psycho 1 and Psycho 2 can come with us."

Gred and Forge hopped up, and grinned, "Well that's that." "**I do think this is our cue to go into a private place with a Slytherin." **"If we don't come back men.." **"Well you know who to blame."**

"Oh, come on you idiots!" I snapped, The Weasley Twins were awesome, but they had a tendency to get on your nerves really fast. " Twins, your in charge of showing a relatively private place."

They grinned, "**As you wish.." **"Our slippery serpent friend." They skipped off and Harry and I had to run to catch them. They slipped into a deserted classroom and locked the door behind Harry and I.

I lifted my wand and focused on the outside of the classroom, "_Mufflioto."_

They raised an eyebrow and shrugged and Harry asked me, "The Twins can be trusted not to go running to Dumbledore?"

The Twins snorted, "**Harry my boy." **"Where in the world have you been." **"Have you not noticed us blatantly disrespecting rules."**

Harry sighed and looked at me, I nodded and he started, "Well last night at Gringott's…"

"**You went to Gringott's yesterday?" "**But no one ever noticed you gone" "**Unless Snape let you sneak out?"**

I grinned, "Well Professor Snape was occupied spying on everyone's favorite Dark Lord last night. So I was the one teaching him Occlumancy."

Fred grinned, "You have a devious mind Cera." George smirked, "**Let me guess, you told him to use a house elf."**

I smirked and he grinned. Fred asked Harry, "What did you do at Gringott's?"

Harry scowled, "I looked at my parent's wills and found out some interesting things about Dumbledore." No one said anything we were just listening expectantly so he continued, "Well, the first thing is that In both my parent's will they say that I am not, in any circumstances to go to my Aunt and Uncle. Dumbledore always said there was blood wards put up because of the sacrifice my mum made, but our very own Bill Weasley went over to the Dursley's last night and there is absolutely no wards except for one that prevents Dark Magic being used there and to prevent someone with a Dark Mark from entering and that's a relatively weak ward."

I raised an eyebrow, "Potter, Grimmauld Place has more wards than that."

They all looked at me suspiciously, "How the bloody hell do you know about that? Fred asked.

I grinned, "I live with Tonks, but don't worry I'm under the oath of secrecy as much as you are."

George stared at me, "**Yeah but Grimmauld Place is under the Fidelius Charm. Only Dumbledore can give out the address."**

I grinned, "Dumbledore gives out the addresses to Mad-Eye and Tonks managed to convince him to give me one. Of course he did have to meet me and interrogate me. So you are in luck Potter, Moody's on your side, he doesn't really agree with Dumbledore on a lot of things either."

Fred grinned, "Cera, you've been in the wizarding world for about seven months now, and you already have a lot of important people as contacts." George smirked, "**Where oh where have you been all of our life?"**

I smirked, "Well I try my hardest guys. Anyway, continue your tale Harry."

He nodded, "Yes well I am going to send a letter to Sirius about that, in code of course."

Here I interjected, "Potter has Sirius given you a gift yet, and said that you would find it useful?"

He thought a moment then nodded, "Yeah, but how'd you know that, I don't think Tonks knows that?"

I shrugged, "Ask no questions and I will tell no lies. Anyway it's a two way mirror look into and say Sirius and you can talk to him without anyone overhearing. Oh, and don't drink anything Umbridge gives you."

He made a face, "Veritaserum?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and by the way, quit mouthing off to her, tell her Dumbledore blackmailed you into saying that, and you were just so in shock from Diggory's death that you went along with it."

He glared, "but that is giving her the satisfaction."

I sighed, "No you idiot, It will give you MORE satisfaction when you finally take her out because you will get to see the shock on her toady face. It will also put Dumbledore under more suspicion and will most likely get the Dailey Prophet off your back. But, make sure to ask her not to tell Dumbledore because that would put you under suspicion from Dumbledore."

Fred and George stared at me, "We are in awe at your deviousness oh almighty serpent."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm a devious person, so Potter, are you going for my plan."

His eyes were defiant, but he sighed, "Whatever yeah, I tell her at my next detention and I'll look for the Mirror. Anyway on the subject of Sirius, in my parents will it says that Sirius was not the secret keeper and it was Pettigrew that was. When I asked Griphook who was the last person who viewed the will he said it was Albus Dumbledore." He paused here to let the implications sink in.

The Weasley twins started shouting expletives and they were really angry. You wouldn't think those two would ever get angry, but it was scary to see. They obviously had a lot of power.

Surprisingly though, Harry was grinning, "Yes well the Goblins have sent a copy of the will to Amelia Bones with a note that says who last viewed it. From what I gather, she is fair and isn't loyal to Fudge or Dumbledore, she does her job fairly and is just."

The Twins grinned and George asked, "**Will they take legal action against Dumbledore?"**

Harry nodded, "Of course they will, I'm not sure how much good that will do though. The best I'm hoping for is that Sirius will get freed."

I felt something move around my wrist. It was Aries waking up from his nap. He was generally nocturnal so he slept a lot during the day. He sleepily asked, "_Is it time to go to Hogsmeade yet?"_

Harry looked at me, "Was that…?"

I sighed and took out Aries, "Everyone this is Aries, Aries meet Potter and the Weasley Twins" I then glared at Aries, "_You idiotic snake, you weren't supposed to talk at all while Potter is around, he can understand Parsletongue!"_

I was now the subject of three Gryffindors shocked stares. Harry said, "You're a Parsletongue!"

I sighed, "Everyone make a magical oath that what I am about to tell you, you will never reveal until I say otherwise."

George looked suspicious, "**Will it be harmful to our health."**

I rolled my eyes, No, and it's not harmful to anyone else's either."

They all glanced at each other and shrugged. Fred started first, "I, Fred Weasley, swear on my magic that I will not reveal what Ceraphina Peneroe is about to tell us unless she says otherwise. So mote it be." He glowed gold and then George and Harry took the same oaths.

They looked at me expectantly and I sighed, "Ok, the Dark Lord is the Heir of Slytherin right?"

They all nodded and I smirked, "Wrong! He is a more distant descendent. The Peneroe's trace their heritage all the way back to Salazar Slytherin's first born son. I'm the real heir of Slytherin. Tom Riddle is a liar." Aries felt the need to add, "_And his snake Nagini is delusional."_

I rolled my eyes, "Yes there is that too."

For the third time in two hours they were all speechless. I shrugged and said, "Well I have to go meet my date for Hogsmeade, so I'll see you later."

When I was halfway down the corridor I hear distant spluttering, " Wha. The. how…WAIT what!

I handed the Hogsmeade permission form that Andromeda signed for me to McGonagall and made my way to the Three Broomsticks. It was a ten minute walk from the castle to the village and the whole way their Aries kept saying in my head, "_Are we there yet, are we there yet…" _Over and Over again. Ugh.

I finally reached the Three Broomsticks and walked in. Draco was sitting at a table near the back, when he saw me he smiled and stood up, "Hey Cera, your late, I was started to think I had been stood up."

I grinned, "Whatever, I had to talk with Potter and the Psychos." He grinned, "Well have a seat, our meal is on me."

I smirked as I sat down on the chair he pulled out for me, "Well aren't you the perfect gentleman."

He shrugged, "Just to girls I really like. So far you're the only girl that I've been a gentleman to."

I smiled and there was a faint blush on my cheeks, "I bet you tell that to everyone."

He shook his head, "I've actually never liked anyone. I've just gone out with girls of Pureblood families because it's what is expected."

I smiled, "Well then I'm flattered. But I am very hungry so I would like to eat."

He grinned, "Ok, we'll order the next time Madam Rosmerta walks by. Did you bring your snake?"

Aries stuck his face out of my robes and stuck his tongue out at Draco who laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, by the way are you aware, that your friends Tracey and Astoria are getting you a surprise that you may absolutely hate or love?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, "Hold that thought. Madam Rosmerta!"

She turned over to us and hid a face of dislike as she saw Draco, "Yes what can I get you?"

Judging by Draco's annoyed face, he had seen her look of dislike too, "I'll have some steak with a side of mashed potatoes and butterbeer to drink please. Cera, what do you want?"

I shrugged, "You know, steak sounds pretty good, I'll have the same."

"Butterbeer too," She asked. I nodded and she wrote down our orders on a notepad then walked away.

I put a notice-me-not charm on Aries and handed him to Draco. When Draco saw what kind of snake he was he was very reluctant to take him, but he eventually did.

Aries hissed at me, "_Tell him to take his meager Occlumancy shields down so I can talk to him." _

This surprised me, he only did that a couple of times with Tonks and Andromeda, but I translated to Draco and he (reluctantly) complied. After a couple of minutes Draco grinned, "I see what Astoria was talking about, Aries is, without doubt, the most hilarious snake ever."

Aries looked smug, "_See Cera, EVERYONE loves me."_

I glared, "_Oh yeah? How about I stick you in a room with the Dark Lord and see what he makes of you?"_

He looked horrified, "_But Cera, then you wouldn't have anyone to make you laugh, or appreciate your sarcastic comments, or…"_

He would have continued but I snapped, "_All right fine, you stupid temperamental snake. Chill out."_

Draco had been watching our exchange with bemusement, "What was that about?"

I rolled my eyes, "Aries' being annoying." "_Hey!_"

Madam Rosmerta chose that moment to bring our food and I unceremoniously stuffed Aries back into the sleeve of my robes.

The rest of our time at the Three Broomsticks was amazing. Who knew Draco was so nice. He kissed me on the cheek as I left to go find the girls and said, "So are you my girlfriend now?"

I grinned, "If you want me to be."

He nodded, "That would be nice."

There was a semi-awkward pause then I said, "Well I better go find Tracey and Tori."

He grinned, "You know she hates it when you call her Tori."

As I walked off I said, "Why do think I call her that?"

I found them in the clothes section discussing a new wardrobe for me. I mean really! When they said they were going to get me a surprise I though maybe an outfit at the most, not a wardrobe. I walked up behind them and Tracey was saying to Astoria, "Yes, but I'm telling you that is too girly for her, she hates pink. You are definatley NOT getting that!"

I interjected, "No you definatley aren't."

They jumped and Astoria glowered at me, "Cera that is not funny, you totally ruined the surprise."

Tracey however beamed happily, "Oh My Gosh, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Draco. How was it? Are you going out now? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend? What…"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, "because you can't keep a secret, awesome and yes to the last two."

They both had a very un-Slytherin moment and squealed. Astoria grinned, "Oh My Gosh, this is amazing! Cera, when you two get married, Tracey and I are sooo going to plan your wedding!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Umm Tori, one we have only known each other for about two months. Two, I'm fifteen. And three… no I've pretty much covered it all."

Astoria gave me a condescending smile, "Yes Cera, but in the Pureblood world, we often get married not long after we come of age, so you have to start considering things now. Draco knows this, and he has never gotten anywhere near as close to a girl as he has to you. Draco I s lucky he could have an arranged marriage, like Daphne does. Although it worked out for her because she likes Warrington."

I was surprised, "Daphne is betrothed to John Warrington? The sixth year?"

Astoria nodded, "Anyway, I bet you five galleons that you and Draco end up married."

I shrugged, "I'm not going to take that bet, because I don't want to lose five galleons if what you say is true."

Tracey and Astoria smirked and Tracey said, "I call picking out the flowers and dresses!"

I sighed exasperated, "Really! Come on, you're already planning for a wedding because of one date. You both are insane."

Astoria grinned, "But you love us anyway right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why should I?"

Tracey smirked, "Well for one, we bought you a whole new wardrobe, including formal wear."

Astoria interjected, "We also bought you Lorcan D'Eath's C.D."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, I knew I had heard it, probably from Tonks. Then it hit me, "NO WAY! You got the hot vampire dude's C.D. The one who sings Hard Rockish music?" They both grinned and Tracey said, "The one and only."

I grinned, "Yes, I love you, but you're still insane."

They rolled their eyes, "We know."

**A/N I couldn't really think of a good place to end this chapter so sorry if the ending sux. I actually got this one up pretty fast. Don't expect it again though ****J**** By the way Lorcan D'Eath is a real person (In the Harry Potter world) I was looking at J.K Rowling's official site and going through previous wizards of the month.**

**Anyway…Like it? Love it?... Hate it? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer…DO NOT OWN! HARRY POTTER!**

I only have fourteen reviews people…I want more! Give me suggestions or something so I can make it more to your liking

I was in the common room, writing on my enchanted parchment that Tonks sent me.

**Cera! Are you even listening to me! I said YOU ARE COMING OVER TO THE BIRD CLUB'S HEADQUARTERS OVER CHRISTMAS!**

_**Gosh Tonks there's no need to shout. I heard you. Man I was looking forward to going over to Luna's.**_

**Oh well you are going over there too. Mum and Her dad have it all planned out. You'll go over there new years eve. By the way did you hear. Sirius has a TRIAL!**

_**I might have heard something of the sort….**_

**Ha-ha I KNEW you had something to do with it.**

_**You're welcome. By the way did you know I have Lorcan D'Eath's new C.D.**_

**NO WAY! You got it at Hogsmeade didn't you? That reminds me how did your date go with my cousin?**

**I didn't get it at Hogsmeade. My friends Astoria and Tracy did. And it went very well thank you very much.**

Speak of the devil, here Draco comes now. I turned to him and smiled, "Hey what's up Draco?"

Draco didn't look all right he was pale and scared looking. He tried to smile at me but it came out as a grimace, "Nothing's up with me… You?"

I glared at him, "Hang on Draco. I turned to the parchment and wrote, _**Tonks got to go. Talk to you later ok? Bye Luv ya!**_

I tapped the parchment and erased our conversation and turned to Draco, "Ok, Draco, what is wrong. You look like crap."

He sighed and looked around. It was 2 hours after classes on Monday so the common room was very busy with people doing homework. I was done because unlike some people I actually took advantage of the study period and got half done then and the other half done later.

"Come with me to a more private place." He finally answered.

I nodded and followed him out of the common room into the hallway. I figured out where we were going when he lead me to the seventh floor and I muttered, "The room of requirements?"

He nodded and paced three times in front of the wall across from Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry. When we walked in it had kind of copied the Slytherin common room in design. Except there was only one loveseat and it was smaller.

We sat down on it across from each other and he sighed, "I just don't want to go home this Christmas."

I knew that couldn't be the only reason so I stayed silent until he felt like saying more. After about a minute he continued, "The Dark Lord is keeping residence at our manor."

I paled, I didn't really know what to say, "Draco, they're not going to make you take the mark are they?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I obviously don't want to take it. I've heard that he doesn't like having non-willing followers unless they are under the Imperious Curse. He doesn't want to risk betrayal. Although he can easily blackmail me into joining. I know he will threaten my mother." Draco was almost sobbing now. Ugh I hated it when people cry. I'm not really an emotion shower. Well neither is Draco and that made it more awkward, but I didn't really know how to comfort him.

I put my arms around him and he leaned into me. His voice raised, "He can have my father. I don't give a damn about that. But my mother was forced into this. She has been trying to get a divorce for years now. She just doesn't know where Sirius Black is. He is the head of the Black house and so he is in charge of the other family members and only he can give her a divorce."

I hugged him, "Draco I know where Sirius Black is."

He looked up at me and let out an amused snort, "Of course you would Cera. I should have asked you when I got to know you. You have this uncanny ability of knowing things no-one else does."

I smiled at him, "I could probably get in contact with him if you want me to. My understanding is that all the Head of House has to do to void a marriage is say the ritual and declare it null and void. Then the one being divorced is free to leave. If I contact Tonks and Andromeda we could probably get it done before Christmas. Then you wouldn't have to go back."

He hugged me so hard I thought I would suffocate when he let me go he sighed and said, "I really hope this works."

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was that for!" He asked indignantly.

I grinned, "For not having faith in your wonderful girlfriend."

We good-naturedly bickered on the way back to the common room. By the time we were half way there. He was laughing again.

**A/N Yes Yes I know this is EXTREMLY short. But it's just a little filler chapter. Don't worry you'll get more if you are willing to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Btws Emily! I think using Sirius' point of view is an excellent idea. :P when Cara shows up at Grimmauld Place it will be his kk. I hope I include that in this chapter but maybe, maybe no. J txt me J **

**STARTS IN CERA'S POV!**

I was walking do the dungeon corridor to Professor Snape's office. I needed to ask if he knew any vanishing spell for big items. I wanted to go check out the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin had a huge library of knowledge that disappeared with him when he left. I am hoping he hid some in the Chamber.

I reached the foreboding door to his office and knocked three times. I heard his voice snap out, "Who's there?"

I rolled my eyes and called back, "It's Cera." I heard footsteps and the door swung open. Professor Snape scowled at me, "What do you want at this hour. It is passed curfew."

Rolling my eyes again I replied, "Like you would give me detention. I was wondering if you knew a vanishing spell." I paused then remembered, "Oh and I also wanted to know if you had any potions vials that have an extension charm on them?"

He raised an eyebrow, "The vanishing spell is 'evanesco' Focus on what you want to disappear and say the spell. As for the potion flasks, may I ask why you need them?"

I nodded and said seriously, "You may ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer."

He glared, "You have a talking back issue don't you?"

I made an disbelieving sound, "Surely you don't have to ask by now?"

Sighing he said, "Just tell me what you need it for!"

I shrugged, "Fine, I want to go down into the chamber of secrets. The potion vials can be used to harvest ingredients from the basilisk that's doing nothing but rotting down there. Their bodies are resilient so it shouldn't be too decomposed."

He hesitated, "I will give you the potion vials after class tomorrow. They are very expensive with an extension charm on them so be very careful. I will only give you ten. I also must insist you take someone you trust down there with you. If a lightest drop of venom got on your skin, you would be dead in five minutes."

I smirked, "Is this concern I hear?"

He glared, "Go back to your dormitory before I really do give you detention."

I nodded and turned to walk away.

That night I stayed up forever thinking about whom I should take with me. My first thought was Draco. However I wanted to make sure he was completely out of his fathers influence. Not Tracey she had the most loose lips in the school. Astoria would tell Tracey.

It took forever for the best choice to come to me. Potter. He already knew about the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. He had also already been to the chamber. I would ask him tomorrow at breakfast. I could also trust him not to tell Ron Weasley, they weren't speaking. He wasn't as close to Hermione because she had ABSOLUTE faith in Dumbledore."

I grinned and lay down to fall asleep.

The next morning Harry agreed to go with me. (After lots of persuasion and pleading, of course.) I eventually had to guilt him into it. Gryffindors are sooo easy. Now we just had to get through today. I hung out with Draco and Theo because Tracey and Astoria were in one of there girly modes. Well I mostly hung out with Draco because after a while Theo got really sick of us.

Earlier this week I had asked Tonks how to make on of those enchanted parchments, so I could talk to Draco in DADA and History of Magic, this way I could talk with him in the two most horrible classes ever. I didn't have History today so it was just DADA, which I would easily prefer history over.

**CERA!**

What Draco! You don't have to shout on the parchment it's not like I'm doing anything else.

**True. Anyway what are your plans for Christmas?**

Just staying where Tonks is and then going to Luna's house.

**Well staying with Luna should be…interesting…**

DRACO! Don't be mean!

**I didn't insult her! You know she's grown on me. Always good entertainment…**

*Sigh. Well that's better than calling her "Looney"

**Well have you gotten in touch with my… "Black Cousin?"**

That is an absolutely horrible code Draco.

**Well have you?**

Not yet! Be patient! I'm going to meet him over Christmas. He's Tonks cousin too you know.

**Oh yeah. I would like to meet Tonks and my other Aunt. Maybe when this is all over.**

Yeah…

**Anyway… What do you want for Christmas?**

A partridge and a pear tree.

**Well your true love is supposed to get you one.**

*rolls eyes. I was being sarcastic.

**I am aware of that.**

Of course you were Draco.

**But really, what do you want?**

Surprise me…Crap, Umbridge is coming. DESTROY EVIDENCE!

I quickly banished the parchment as Umbridge walked up to my desk. She was looking at me suspiciously. After a moment of her creepy glare she said in her sickening voice, "Miss Peneroe, why is it that every time you are in my class it looks like you are writing something but whenever I walk over here, you are not doing anything?"

Wow. She made this so easy to get out of. "Well Professor, I was writing." She glared, "And why Miss Peneroe were you writing notes in my classroom."

I looked confused then smiled, "Oh! You thought I was writing notes to someone! Oh no! I was taking notes on the subject."

She narrowed her eyes, "May I please see these notes?"

I nodded and picked up a piece of paper off my desk. It was full of notes that Professor Umbridge had said. She looked appeased and said, "Very well." Then she walked briskly off to go pick on Weasel. Thankfully Potter had heeded my advice and didn't go around spreading "evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories" anymore. I also thanked Draco silently that he came up with using quill that write down spoken word.

Potions was excellent as usual. In all Slytherin earned fifteen points. As planned Professor Snape gave me the flasks. He asked who was going with me but I decided it wouldn't be necessary to let him know it was Potter.

Harry and I met at Myrtle's bathroom. "Cera? Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who else would come here?"

I walked into view and saw him relax, "Well excuse me, but the last time I was here I was trying to save Ginny from a 60 foot monster. And I don't really fancy seeing it dead again either."

My eyes were seriously getting tired from rolling them so much, "And I thought you were supposed to be brave? Which tap is it… and where is Myrtle?"

He pointed to the sink with the snake on it, "Right there, and Myrtle kept bothering me and I somehow hurt her feelings so she ran off to float in sewage."

I shuddered, "Lovely."

He nodded and we both walk up to the tap. I looked at the snake, "_Open"_

About that time I heard Aries voice in my head, "_Oh that is NOT fair Cera. You were supposed to take me with you!"_

I sighed mentally, "_Aries, you sleep during the day, Just use my eyes to see."_

I heard him hissing agitatedly, "_You are selfish! It's not the same!"_

I sighed and alternated my vision so he could see from my point of view. The only downside is that I hadn't got complete control of that so I would occasionally see flashes of what he was seeing.

Harry and I looked down the hole and Harry sighed, "Well I suppose we have to jump."

I shook my head, "I have highly breakable potions vials with me hold on."

I focused on the chute and said, "_Stairs."_

And Lo and Behold, there were stairs.

Harry groaned, "If only I thought of that."

I laughed and began descending down the spiral stairs. It took forever. When we were halfway down I made the comment, "Salazar should have invented an elevator."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well why didn't you say that in Parsletongue?"

I glared at him through the darkness, "Well smarty pants I don't really think the Chamber would have an ELEVATOR of all things. And two, you can also speak Parsletongue.

He shrugged and screwed up his face and hissed, "_elevator."_

At first nothing happened, then with a huge jerk, the stairs seemed to fold around us into a little box and automatically went down.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well who would of thought. Most wizards don't know what an elevator is and Salazar Slytherin of all people has one in his secret chamber." Harry and I looked at each other and started laughing.

When we arrived at the bottom we were greeted with a horrible smell. Think bog of eternal stench from the Labyrinth. Choking on the air we were breathing Harry performed a bubble-head charm to engulf the two of us. Breathing large gulps of fresh air I gasped, "Thank you."

He nodded and he led the way to where the Basilisk was killed.

It hadn't decomposed that much, but it was enough to smell. I sighed and walked closer. I pulled out one of the flasks and carefully severed all of the skin off of it. It looked so weird with it going into this tiny bottle and still having more room left over.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick looking at the basilisk with all of its skin off. His face was amusing and he must have seen that I thought so because he glared at me and said, "How do you not think this is disgusting?"

I shrugged, "I have been working with potions ingredients for a while. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. The smell is what gets me."

He shuddered and I continued to work. I have to admit it did make me nauseous when I was trying to get the heart out and green liquid sprayed everywhere. Harry actually had to turn around to vomit. I was close to it. I didn't want to touch the blood of the Basilisk because it would be venomous too so I levitated the heart into the flask. I also had to pour its blood into the flask holding the heart so it wouldn't dry out.

I severed the fangs and put one of them in a vial each then I turned to Harry, "I think I'm good, I can't take anymore of this."

He looked relieved, "So how do we get the corpse away?"

"Do you know a vanishing charm?"

He nodded and I grinned, "Well get to work."

It took forty-five minutes to get that all done and by that time Harry was royally angry with me for dragging him here.

In all we had spent three hours in the chamber. I decided I would come back by myself and search for things later.

Harry continued to do well with his Occlumancy since I gave him the basics and he had no Ron to encourage him not to look up things. However, what I didn't think of when it came to that, cost a life.

Arthur Weasly's to be exact. On December 18. In the books Harry hadn't learned Occlumancy well enough and so he saw him being attacked. Now however he only saw it as a distant dream and didn't think it was real. He barely even remembered he had it in the morning.

It was probably about one o clock in the morning. In two days it was Christmas break and Slytherin was throwing a party. Me and Draco got caught under a mistle-toe and weren't in any hurry to come out from under it. Astoria and Theo were "getting to know each other" on the couch and there were rumors that Warrington and Pucey were going to sneak in some firewhiskey.

I had introduced them to some muggle music and it was the best party ever. Including when it was Pansy's birthday and she threw a party and Tori, Tracey and I crashed it. Then Professor Snape walked in. It grew quiet because he usually left us to our own devices as long as no one was throwing curses. Well actually he never let us have firewhiskey either but most people didn't follow that particular rule.

His eyes swept the room and landed on me, "Cera, you are needed in the Headmaster's office.

There was a loud chorus of, "OOOOHHH!" "what did you do?" and all that other childish nonsense.

I looked at Professor Snape confused and asked, "Umm… Did I do something?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, it has to do with the Weasly's and Nymphadora is there also."

I had no clue what was going on so I followed him out of the dormitories. When I got there I saw the whole Weasley clan that attended Hogwarts and another one, I think it was Bill he had the pony-tail. Nymphadora was there and she looked upset. Ron Weasley looked in shock that he forgot to glare at me when I walked in. Fred and George's normally lively faces were somber. Ginny was sobbing with Hermione and Harry was there looking very awkward. Professor McGonagall's eyes were misty and Dumbledore looked grave. Then it clicked, Arthur Weasley must have died.

I looked at Ginny, "What happened?"

Ginny looked up sobbing, "It's my dad. He died a couple hours ago."

I gasped and looked around, "How?"

Tonks spoke up, "In the department of mysteries. There was a snake. It was You-Know-Who's."

I felt so guilty now. Although there was really no getting around it. If Harry doesn't learn occlumancy, Sirius Black dies. And now apparently if he does learn Occlumancy, Arthur Weasley dies. The twins looked so lost. They had a look on their faces like they wanted to cheer people up but knew that they couldn't and they needed someone to cheer them up.

I walked up to them and gave them each a hug. They smiled at me and George said, "See Ron she's not a heartless cow like you said. She cares."

I smiled, "Well it seems the twins will be fine."

There were a few half-hearted chuckles in the room but the mood quickly faded. Professor Snape started to speak, "Well you are all going to Grimmauld place a little early. Cera you're going because there is really no point in Nymphadora…" Insert angry outburst from Tonks… "Coming right back up here in two days since you have no classes and apparently have nothing better to do than make-out with Mr. Malfoy."

Tonks and Hermione coughed simultaneously. Only Tonks' cough was of amusement and Hermione's was of disgust. I glared at Hermione and Professor Snape resumed talking. "I will be by a few times for order business so if any of the Gryffindors are giving you a hard time, you will let me know and I will take care of it."

He glared at Ron when he said Gryffindors who backed up a few steps. I wondered how in the world did he get into Gryffindor?

Tonks spoke, "We will be going through Floo. Cera, your things will be picked up by house-elves."

I nodded and then thought of something. I opened my mouth but, Professor Snape interrupted me, "Yes Cera I will let Draco know why you are gone. But it will be all over the Slytherin common room if I tell your other friends so I will not tell them."

I glared, "How did you even know what I was going to say?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "One, I am Draco's godfather, I make it my business to know what is going on with him and all he ever goes on about is you. Two, you two are never separated, you're the most love-sick teenagers I know."

I stuck my tongue out at him. The others who had been watching the exchange with some amusement all tried to hide their laughs.

The oldest Weasley looked at his watch, "Well I think we should be going. Follow me everyone."

He stepped into the fireplace and quite clearly said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

**SIRIUS POV**

I was sitting in my parents disgusting old house. It address should be Grim old Place. It would be fitting. Remus wasn't here all the time so I was all alone, drowning in my own sorrows. Wow that was melodramatic. I needed to get out, some excitement. Well Harry's coming home early at least.

The fireplace in the living area (which wasn't very livable) flared green. Bill Weasley stepped out. He nodded at me, "Hey Sirius everyone else is following me."

I nodded, "And Harry?"

He nodded back and we fell into an uncomfortable silence. I hated the silence. It reminded me of the early hours of the morning in Azkaban. The prisoners were too tired to scream and moan. All I was left with was my worst memories. I would almost prefer to hear my crazy cousin Bellatrix scream nonsense than that.

The fire was green again I lifted my head up just in case it was Harry. Nope. It was Ginny and Hermione. Hermione smiled at me and Ginny looked even more depressed than I was most of the time. Bill said from behind me, "Hey Gin, Mum's in the kitchen. Why don't you and Hermione go in there?"

They nodded and left. The fire went green again. This time it was Ron who had a shocked look on his face. He looked at Bill as if asking what to do. Before Bill could say anything he just walked away.

Again the fireplace flared green. This time it was Harry. He smiled at me and I got up and embraced him. It felt so good to have him back. I missed so much of his life. If only I hadn't gone after Pettigrew and explained the situation to Dumbledore…No actually I was pissed at Dumbledore. I don't know how much a difference it would have made. He should've gotten me a trial… I needed to stop thinking like this. I looked at Harry, "How are you doing?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse and unused.

Harry smiled, "Pretty good, all things happening. I need to talk to you later in private. Ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah that's fine. Remember you can tell me anything. I love you kiddo."

I knew the muggles Albus sent him to live with didn't treat him right. He was so willing to come live with me and so disappointed when he couldn't and he hadn't even know me but for two hours. Before that he thought I killed his parents and wanted to kill me. And the way his whole face lit up when I told him I loved him. Gosh I was sounded so emotional.

While Harry and I were talking the Weasley twins came through. They were dealing with it the best but still looked down. They smiled at me though when they saw me. They said, "Hey Padfoot." in unison. I smiled back at them.

Next were my cousin Tonks and the girl she told me was staying with her and Andy. I think her name was Cera. She had waist length wavy black hair and her eyes were sharp. They were an olive green color but they were prominent.

I also noticed she had a Slytherin Uniform. I shrugged and knew Tonks would have a good reason for trusting her, but you can never be too careful.

Tonks looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Sirius. How're you? You haven't met Cera have you?"

I shook my head and looked over at her, she smirked at me. Stupid Slytherins.

Tonks said, "Anyway… Cera you stay here, and I'll go over there with the family. I know you don't get on with Ron so you might want to stay out of the for a while. Talk with Sirius or something."

Cera rolled her eyes, "Of course let's cater to ickle Ronnie's every need."

Tonks gave her a look and replied, "He just lost his dad Cera?"

She nodded, "Yeah and I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I'm automatically going to treat him all fragile and love him."

Tonks sighed, "At least refrain from making comments."

After Cera nodded Tonks walked off. She was about to sit in an armchair across from but then she looked at it disgustedly and scrougified it before she sat down. I would have done the same but I couldn't resist commenting, "What are you too good for it. Is your mansion better than this?"

I realized how ridiculous I sounded because I knew very well she lived with Tonks.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said nothing. She already irked me. I continued, "What am I below you that you can't talk to me."

She was outright grinning now and said, "No. I just know you are looking for a fight because I am a Slytherin. Plus it annoys you much more when I ignore you that whatever I could say back to you."

I glared at her even though she was right. She shrugged, "Fine but since this whole ordeal is making me miss one of Slytherin's best parties I might as well talk to you. You are Sirius Black. I am Ceraphina Peneroe. How do you do?"

I was surprised, "Peneroe?"

She nodded, "Yes I was adopted and raised by muggles so you haven't heard of me."

I shrugged, "Weirder things have happened, So what are the Slytherin parties like? I know what the other houses are because I've been to them. I only went to a Hufflepuff party once. It was a bore."

She smiled, "I'll remember that if I ever get invited to a Hufflepuff party." Then her face got really serious. "Are you sure you want to know what a Slytherin Party is like?"

I nodded feeling a bit apprehensive.

She sighed, "Well I'm really not supposed to tell, but it's horrible, and some one really needs to know."

She looked like she was having trouble speaking but then she carried on, "Well first we have to kidnap first year Hufflepuffs. Then once we have them tied up in our common room, we all practice the Cruciatus Curse on them."

My face must have looked horrified and there was a tear going down her face.

I eventually said, "But wouldn't the Hufflepuffs eventually tell?"

She nodded seriously, "They would if…" She started grinning and I was getting scared before she continued, "It actually happened!"

She was laughing and my mouth just hung open. After my mind managed to comprehend she was joking, I started to laugh too.

I looked at her appraisingly, "You are pretty good."

She looked confused, "At what?"

I sighed, "Pranking!"

"OH…."

I nodded and the Weasley Twins walked in, "Did we hear someone say pranking?" "**Because we really think we could do with some cheering up."**

And they did. They weren't their normal selves. I shrugged, "This little snake over here just pulled one on me."

They looked at Cera and George nodded solemnly, "**Yes, you'll have to watch out for her." **Fred nodded, "Tricky one, she is."

Tonks came back in the room and looked at Cera, "You'll be sharing my room. Okay?"

She nodded and yawned, "I'm tired anyway, I don't have any Butterbeer to keep me awake anymore."

Tonks laughed and said in a suggestive tone, "I don't think it was that keeping you awake."

She glared at Tonks and they both walked out of the room.

'**A/N Yay! Longer chapter! Sorry I didn't get to Draco. But don't worry I'll get it up! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Luv my reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Draco's POV**

My mother picked me up from King's Cross station with a false smile on her face. She put a hand on my shoulder and was so tense. I looked up at her, "Is he there?"

She sighed and nodded resignedly. I held her arm for us to apparate. When we arrived at the edge of our wards everything was silence. The hedges were overgrown around the wrought-iron fences, everything seemed so different in the few months I had been gone. It was creepy.

Before we walked in my mother looked at me and sighed, "Draco, as you know the Dark Lord is here for most of the time. If you come across him bow to him, don't speak unless you're spoken to and most importantly you will be taking Occlumancy lessons from your father. We have manages to put off you receiving the Dark Mark until next year, until then, keep your head down."

I was very apprehensive as I nodded; my mother was always pulled together with a calm air about her. "I will mother." Then I added, "And later, may I talk to you…alone?"

She looked confused but said, "Of course Draco." then turned and opened the gate and we walked up the long white-stone path. The peacocks that usually roamed the grounds were scarce as though they were hiding. They were a gift for my mother for her birthday from Father. What he lacked in love he made up in material wealth.

We walked up to our manor and the door sprang open like it had been charmed to. We walked in silently. There were no decorations in the drawing room like mother usually insisted upon. Everything was bleak. I heard faint voices down the corridor. Mother called, "Guppy."

One of our house-elves appeared and bowed low. It had a bandage on the side of its head and I cringed, my father must not be in a good mood. Guppy was my personal elf while I was away form school. "What can Guppy be doing for Missus and young Master Malfoy?"

"Just take my trunks to my room please Guppy." I answered.

She nodded and bowed then popped off.

My mother started to speak, "Your father would like to see you in the east drawing room. The Dark Lord will be there also, so be careful please. After dinner I will come to you and we will speak in private."

I nodded and reluctantly made my way down the corridor. Our house was always dim, but it usually felt comfortable, not like it did now.

I walked into the drawing room and I was disgusted by what I saw. My father was bowing on the floor to the Dark Lord. What happened to Malfoy's never bow? The Dark Lord looked up and saw me. He smiled, it was horrifying, "Ah the young Malfoy scion. How are you today?"

I dipped my head low, "I am fine My Lord."

He nodded and turned to my father, "I see you have taught him manners at least."

My father nodded and the Dark Lord continued to look at me. I got the feeling that it wasn't my father who wanted to speak with me. "Well Draco," He hissed, "What are your favorite subjects in school?"

I knew what was going on he wanted to know my strengths and weaknesses, to see if I had potential, "Well, my Lord, I am excellent in potions, and average at transfigurations and above average at charms. (A lot of the good charms grades were due to Cera) I'm excellent at Defense and I also know a lot of spells that are not taught at school, including the mind arts."

He nodded, "Very good, and how do you feel about our cause?

"I feel like any proper pureblood should, muggles are filth. Also if by some reason a muggle-born manages to be magical they should be destroyed, their ideas of good and evil are an abomination." I answered passionately.

He nodded and hissed back at me, "Very well. Would you like to become one of my followers, you will automatically have a high place in the circle because of Lucius' loyalty."  
My father looked anticipating, and it was hard for me to figure out what to say, "I'm sorry My Lord I must respectfully decline for now. I wish to finish school first."

He frowned and I tensed, "Very well young Malfoy, finish school, then you will accept the mark or be labeled a traitor."

I nodded and bowed again, "Of course my Lord."

He narrowed his snake-like eyes, "Leave now."

As I turned to go I heard the cruciatous curse being shouted at me. Then there was nothing but pain it seemed to never end. Knives stabbing everywhere. Acid burning at my skin. It was agony that went on forever. There was also a horrible noise in my ears it was screeching…Oh yeah that was me screaming.

When it all stopped and all that was left were tremors wracking my body violently I turned to see that it wasn't the Dark Lord who had cast the curse. My father was staring down at me in hatred.

I shakily got up, and ran out of the room. As I left I heard the Dark Lord laughing. About half-way to my room I ran into my mother. She noticed me shaking and gasped, "Draco, did the Dark Lord use the cruciatis curse on you?"

I shook my head, my eyes were hardening, "Father" was all I could gasp out.

She sucked in a deep breath and helped me walk the rest of the way to my room. When we got arrived I collapsed on my bed. My mother sat next to me and I leaned against her. She murmured, "Draco I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "Its ok mother. I need to talk to you." I set up privacy charms around my room and my mother added a lot more powerful ones to them. "Mother we need to get out of here."

She looked weary, "Draco darling, I know but the only way would be to get a divorce from Lucius and that's impossible."

I shook my head, "Not if the head of the house of Black declares the marriage contract void."

She looked up at me, "Draco that would mean getting in contact with Sirius Black. I have no idea how I would do that."

"I know someone who does." I answered.

She glared at me, "Well Draco, don't keep me in suspense, who?"

"My girlfriend, Ceraphina Peneroe. She stays with you sister, Andromeda and her daughter. She knows where he is and told me she would help."

My mother looked hopeful, "How are you going to get in contact with her all of the owls to and from the house are being watched, wait Peneroe?"  
I nodded, "Yes her mother was Angela Peneroe. And we have an enchanted parchment that we can talk on."

My mother smiled and hugged me, "Well where is the parchment? Although Sirius might not be willing to help..."

I smirked, "I'm sure if Cera is going to persuade him, he will." I summoned the parchment and a quill and ink, because I still was shaking a bit.

There was nothing on there yet so she hadn't tried to contact me.

I wrote

**Cera? Are you there?**

There wasn't an answer for about ten minutes then there was…

_What do you want Draco!_

**What's wrong with you?**

_Your damn cousin that I'm supposed to be contacting is an idiot! Gosh! You'd think that about twelve years in Azkaban would make someone not sooo… UGH! Can't think of anything to describe it!_

My mother was laughing after she read what Cera wrote, "She sounds like her mother did"

I relayed that back to Cera and she replied

_Oh your mother's there! Hello Mrs. Malfoy! How are you?_

**She said that she's been better.**

_Oh well, did she agree to our plan?_

**Yes. Have you talked to him about it?**

_No because the idiotic, infinite teenager decided that he was going to wake ME up at about 8:30 this morning while I was TRYING to sleep in._

**Well it sounds like you got on his bad side?**

_No just told him something that made him look stupid._

**Oh well will you go talk to him?**

_Sure, be right back…_

My mother and I waited for about five minutes then on the parchment someone else's handwriting started to appear.

_**Narcissa?**_

__I handed my mother the parchment.

_Sirius? Is this you?_

_**Yes…You finally got tired of Lucy then? Bout time.**_

__My mother rolled her eyes and smiled sadly before returning to the parchment.

_Sirius not even Azkaban could make you not crack a joke!_

_**Of course not second favorite cousin! When do you want me to invoke the magic to dissolve the marriage?**_

_Hang on. I am going to move the Malfoy money into a separate bank account for myself._

_**And that is why you are in Slytherin**_

Smiling, my Mother handed me the parchment and said, "Talk to him while I do some things." Then she called for Guppy_**.**_

**Um…Hello this is Draco… Narcissa's son.**

_**Oh hello! Your Weirdo's boyfriend.**_

**You do know she takes that as a compliment?**

_**Yes. I know.**_

**Ok…**

_**Where's Narcissa?**_

**Getting out our things and all my fathers money.**

_**Good he's a git. What was the last straw?**_

**He used the Cruciatis Curse on after I refused the Dark Lord.**

_**Ouch. My father did that when I got into Gryffindor.**_

My mother came back at that moment and told me to give her the parchment.

_All right Sirius I am back. I have an emergency port-key. So say the words anytime you want._

_**All right when you are ready come to between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. There will a Black Dog waiting for you with a piece of paper.**_

There was a short pause then my mother was surrounded by a bluish glow and we knew it was done. Our things were gone so we knew Guppy was successful and my mother held out the port-key. I heard my Father yelling from upstairs and knew he must have realized. We quickly activated it and appeared in Diagon Alley. As soon as we arrive my mother grabbed my arm again and apparated.

We appeared in a dingy neighbourhood and looked around. Sure enough there was a dog coming out of the shadows. My mother looked at it and had a confused look on her face then she said, "Sirius?"

The dog barked and my mother laughed. Apparently Sirius was an animagus and he dropped the piece of paper at my mother's feet she picked it up read it then handed it to me.

In loopy handwriting It said.._12 Grimmauld Place._

I realized there must be a Fidelous Charm on it so I burned the paper and looked at the building. Sure enough another place was there. It certainly looked like something my family would have owned. It was so bleak and had serpentine doorknobs.

The dog (Sirius) was wagging its tail and walked to the door. My mother hesitantly opened the door after Sirius nodded at her.

Cera was waiting in the doorway as I walked in. She smiled at me and gave me a hug…she always smelled like vanilla and wore those ridiculous muggle clothes. My mother looked at her and asked, "Is this Ceraphina?"

Cara smiled at my mother and said, "Just Cera, please."

My mother smiled and said, "As long as you call me Narcissa. Perhaps we can go shopping sometime to get to know each other better."

I knew that was my mother subtle way of telling Cera she needed a wardrobe change. She was wearing a short black tutu-like skirt and a ripped muggle-band t-shirt that said Paramore or something on it and purple knee-socks. Cera knew exactly what my mother was getting at and smirked, "All right, but I get to choose the places to go."

Mother grimaced, "Dear I know you live with my sister Andromeda, I can't imagine she'd be ok with how…"

Cera smirked, "She's learned not to say anything. Besides her daughter has purple hair, so you know she can't really talk."  
Sirius went back into human form and I saw my cousin for the first time. He was laughing but his eyes were haunted, "Cissa I would highly advise you NOT to get into an argument with this one. She's been here for five days and I haven't won yet."

Mother rolled her eyes and said, "Very well, Sirius where are your manners. I'm family and you are still a Black. Show me around it's been ages since I've been here."

Sirius nodded and made a show of bowing to her, "As you wish your highness. Follow me, I'm sure Cera will have no problem showing your son around."

**CERA'S POV!**

I showed Draco around and we made our way to the kitchen which was the unofficial "hang-out" when there were not any order meetings going on. Harry and Granger were already in there talking…. "Need to trust Dumbledore Harry!" I motioned for Draco to keep quiet so I could listen, "It's that Peneroe girl she's twisting your mind!"

I couldn't help myself I had to laugh. I walked around the corner and Draco followed me. Draco said, "Well Granger, Cera is a twisted person. What was it you threatened me with last week."

I smirked," Oh come now Draco; we wouldn't want ickle Hermione more scared of me than she already is."

Harry sent me a look, "Come on Cera, she hasn't done anything to you."

I nodded, "Yeah besides talking about me behind my back…yeah it's got me feeling kinda special really…"

Harry just rolled his eyes and asked with hostility, "Why is he here?"

Draco answered with equal hostility, "Because she wants me here Sherlock."

Hermione looked startled, "How do you know about that, it's a muggle book."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin and pureblood doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

Hermione glared, "Could have fooled me.."

Draco opened his mouth but I decided I needed to break this up before they started throwing jinxes."

"…ALL RIGHT ALREADY! Like it or not, Draco and his mother are sstaying here for Christmas break… He might come to Luna's with me when I go over there. But until then you are stuck with us. Deal with it. Now come on Draco I'll find you an empty room."

**A/N not a good place to end the chapter I know… But YAYAY next chapter Luna's house…Actually might skip that scene and summarize it In Cera's thoughts…Next chapter will definatley have Umbridge picking on Cera since she doesn't have the Malfoy protection and the Daily Prophet annoying everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer…. I don't not own Harry Potter…however I am Jareth's queen…so I gotta goblin army to send after you if you don't review!**

**OMG it's a flying UNICORN with two horns! (That's a Bi-corn)**

**Idk? The things my brother comes up with…**

**Cera's POV**

Christmas break was amazing. Draco was now in control of all the Malfoy fortune. Narcissa and I went shopping once. Needless to say, she was irked at my shopping choices. I got into a fight with Harry, but he'd get over it. Staying with Luna was amazing. Call me crazy but I now believe in nargles. She said they only show themselves to the willing mind, so I guess that explains a lot. They are really cool. I am trying to convince Draco to believe in them so that he can see them but he thinks I am pulling his leg. Aries enjoyed chasing after them… until they decided they weren't going to let him see anymore. Of course I could have always let him see through my mind, but he's amusing when he's angry.

We all have come so far in a year, especially Draco. During the Break there was one downer. 12 escaped prisoners. Andromeda was really upset about it, since one was her sister Bellatrix. She knew it was going to happen, but it was still a shock, she and Narcissa have been talking about it though. It's been helping to have two more family members back. Sirius and Narcissa.

I was laying across Draco's lap on the Hogwarts Express. He was still kind of upset over everything that happened. I know he tried to deny it but he was upset over his father. He denied that he didn't care, but he really did love his Father. I guess it's one of those things you can't really control. He looked deep in thought. I looked up at him and asked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

He shrugged and replied, "Nothing, just what has happened the past few days. Everything's happened so quickly."

Nodding, I replied, "I think everyone is kinda in shock, I mean a Malfoy coming over to the good side? Where's the logic in that?"

He smirked, "Good being a relative term of course."

I grinned, "Of course."

After a while Luna came into our compartment. For the rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence.

There was not very much Slytherin first years this year. Draco said that during times of war no body really wanted to be a Slytherin because it gave people a bad reputation.

I smirked and said, "Well we aren't known for being brave are we?"

To which he grinned and said, "Too true."

Everything seemed tense with Umbridge going around and changing everything. Some Slytherins were please at her putting a tighter leash on Dumbledore, but a lot of them weren't really pleased at the methods she used…well some of us….ok maybe one fourth of us…ummmm… I should really stop talking… Well what can I say we are a sadistic people.

The inquisitorial squad had just come into effect. Draco, Tracey, Blaise and Theo and I were the ones in my circle of friends that had signed up. None of us really agreed with her, but the power to take points away from Gryffindors was just to good to pass up.

I was surprised that Umbridge let me sign up, heck I was surprised she let Draco sign up with everything going on with him and his father, but I suppose it was a way to keep an eye on him.

Professor Snape was exhausted as of late, the Death Eater meetings apparently weren't going well. Dumbledore was keeping an annoyingly close watch on me, he seemed to think I knew way too much. Which reminded me, I needed to get working on getting those horcruxes… horcruea? What would the plural of that be? Whatever I needed to go to t he Room of Requirement first, which was quickly becoming my favorite room in the whole castle. (This of course had absolutely nothing to do with Draco…Nothing at all.)

So I decided to speak to Severus about it. When I told him about it he nodded, "So this is what Dumbledore keeps hiding form everybody? Very well, Cera I want you to make a list of them and there locations for me. You said there was one in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Its in the Room of Requirement, in the Room of Hidden Things."

He thought for a moment and then asked, "Which item is this?"

"It is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." I answered

His eyes widened on his usually emotionless face, "The Dark Lord actually found it? But of course it will be ruined now t hat we have to destroy it. Such a shame."

I nodded, "So what do you want to do about that one, it will be the easiest to get, well other than the one at Grimmauld Place."

He looked up, "Cera! You couldn't have mentioned this when we were, oh I don't know, AT Grimmauld Place?"

I shrugged, "Sorry I got distracted, "Either way we'll get it done faster than if Potter was left up to it."

Shaking his head exasperatedly, he replied, "I need you to go get the one in the Room of Requirement. Be extremely careful though, it can be devious."

I laughed, "it's a little tiara, albeit carrying a piece of the Dark Lords soul, but its not like the diary where I pour my heart out to, or wear it like the locket in Grimmauld Place."

He glanced at me, "A locket?"

I nodded, "Yep I'm pretty sure I said a locket."

He glared at me, "Cera, we just threw out a locket with a giant S on it. That's it isn't it! You didn't say anything while we were cleaning!"

I shrugged, "Well I didn't do much cleaning, Mrs. Weasley didn't like my sarcastic comments much so she tended to keep me out of the way. But ask Kreacher, he took it back and hid it. I would be really nice and ask about Regalus, and say that you can help finish his mission."

He sighed, "Cera, this isn't all fun and games, I understand that you are a child, still at school and wanting to have fun. But you were the one who wanted to get involved and help out. You need to understand, you aren't in a storybook, people are going to die if you don't make sure you get EVERY DETAIL RIGHT!"

He raised his voice towards the end. Well I didn't really like people yelling at me, it brought out my inherent issues with authority. So I glared at him, I couldn't really think of anything to say because he was all right about everything. I quickly realized I was not going to win a staring contest with Snape of all people. So I turned on my heel and stomped out the door, not very mature I know, but this was a lot of stress. I knew everything that was going to happen and I had the chance to fix everything and everyone was relying on me to do that.

Potter was mad at me now because apparently I made an "unnecessary" comment to Granger because she insulted Draco. Well I don't see him being mad at her because she insulted him. Of course not he likes her. This was really interfering with my plans. Maybe I could talk to Ginny about…

OOOMMPFF…. Oh lovely someone ran into me in the corridor.

"can't you watch where you are going!"

Oh now they are going to shout at me, I looked up and see Lavender Brown, joy, just the person I wanted to run into. The Rita Skeeter of Hogwarts. She looked down at me, "oh, it's you…"

She said this like she was talking about a bug stuck at the bottom of there shoe. Let me go back and explain. I had a bad run in with Lavender… no I really don't have to go back and explain. I am a Slytherin. She is a Gryffindor. I do better then her in multiple aspects of school. Even though this was my first year at Hogwarts. Lavender was just one of those girls I absolutely couldn't stand so it was worse than with the other Gryffindor girls.

I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow, (finally go that down!) "Really Lavender, do you have to take that tone, its no wonder no one but the girls in you own house like you, and even them I am not sure about."

She glared, "Shut it Peneroe, I don't care what you and your stupid pureblood supremacist friends say so sod off!"

I stared at her. For about five minutes. I have to hand it to her she could do a pretty good stare down. Finally she screamed, "Why are you staring!"

I looked at her amazed, "Oh, nothing, I am just in total shock that you know a word as intellectual as supremacist. I'm surprised you didn't call me a stuck up bitch actually. Kudos to you!"

With that I walked off humming to myself, and grinned when I heard her mutter, "crazy…"

I called back, "Thanks! Do you think I have it to Luna level yet?"

I started laughing and skipping as I continued to the Room of Requirement. I might as well get the Diadem now, Especially since I was pretty close to the passageway that led to the seventh floor. Ah the benefits of being friends with the Twins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… blah blah blah.**

**I do own Ceraphina her mother and now Raven Dalymple…. Somewhat. Also some other random characters such as Aries.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates. School has started obviously and my Geomotry teacher hates me. I think I am going to call her Umbridge now…. She is rather short and stout.. Maybe a long lost relative…**

**Please review, I do appreciate them a lot and they inspire me especially if you give suggestions. Or just say hey liked your story.**

I was at the Room of Requirements location. It was amazing, I never failed to be in awe of all the intricacy of every detail of Hogwarts. Even with magic it would have taken forever to make everything come together.

Walking past the wall three times thinking, "I need a room to hide things, I need a room to hide things…" A door opened and I smiled and walked in. A dragon's hoard awaited me.

I blinked a few times at the massive pile of items towering over me. I looked back in my mind to try and remember where the diadem would be hidden. I thought of the bust of the ugly warlock, then recalled that was just where Harry put it so he could go back and find the potions book…

I sighed and just started looking around. I saw a whole lot of interesting books that were no doubt banned from Hogwarts. There were a few about Occlumancy. I made a mental note to myself to come back here with Draco and sort through some useful things. The towers of books teetered dangerously over my head and there were cages of dead things with mutated skulls, some still with skin and feathers attached. It was like a Weasley Twin playground. There were potion ingredients scattered to and fro. I often had to step around suspicious looking liquids that smelt horrendous. I had a fright when a rooster suddenly ran in front of me clucking away. I wondered if it had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets when the Basilisk was still alive. I felt a brief pang of grief for lost knowledge. The things the Basilisk could have told about the founder of the Slytherin house…

Finally around a cabinet that was intricately carved…wait a second, oh yeah that was the broken vanishing cabinet that peeves broke in.. hmm I forgot what year it was. Anyway I caught sight of the diadem dangling over the top. It was a rather tall cabinet so I tried jumping to reach it before realizing that I could just summon it…Duh.

When it was safely in my hands I could sense that it was sentient. It seemed to be searching my heart for something. I paused for a moment, regretting coming here alone. I heard a voice inside my head it's malevolent tone hissing, "Ceraphina Peneroe. You come here in pursuit of destroying me. But what's this? You are of noble Slytherin blood also."

My whole body seemed to freeze up. I tried to put up higher Occlumancy barriers only to find they hadn't even been broken into. There was another hissing voice in mind, only this one was familiar and felt worried. Then it abruptly disappeared as the Horcrux spoke again, "Cera, your mind is strong, but none can match mine. I have seen your desires. We are not so different, you and I. You say you have no aversion to muggles, having been raised by them. But your experiences in there world are anything but joyful. What is it that makes you defend them so spectacularly?"

I regained some of my thought capability. The fraction of the Dark Lord's soul seemed to want me to answer, "My experiences were mine alone, no one else's. I knew some extraordinary muggles. I also have respect for human life, which apparently is different from you. I would also like to point out that I am the Heir of Slytherin, not you. You are merely a distant relative."

There was a burning sensation in my mind. It was angry with me. If I was ever hit by the cruciatis curse, I am sure this is what it would feel like. A shriek filled the air and it was my own. Again the worried hissing was in my mind and I made out words this time. Aries was trying to talk to me, "Cera, Cera? Where are you?"

I tried to reach back out to him, "I manage to say, "Get Severus.. Room of Requirement."

Then everything went dark and I was consumed by the Horcrux.

When I woke up I was staring at white everywhere. My vision was blurry and my thoughts were incoherent to even myself. My whole body was exhausted and I felt cold, and somewhat depressed, I don't know where that came from thought. Slowly things came into focus and Madam Pomfrey was bustling around gathering a collection of potions and healing draughts. I groaned. I looked around and saw Snape there too. He looked uncharacteristically concerned.

I smirked, "Worried about me?

He glared, "You get into more trouble than Potter. He hasn't been in the hospital wing for anything major this year."

I smirked, "Oh don't worry just wait till Juneish. Even my extraordinary skills cannot save him from his annual near death experience."

He glared at me even more and started talking in a low whisper, "I told you to be careful, and what do you do? You almost get possessed by the Dark Lord's Horcrux. Which by the way I have successfully destroyed.. Do you know how hard it was to make up a believable story for Dumbledore on what happened! He was under the impression that you were the victim of a dark ritual gone wrong, done by yourself!"

I sniffed, "Oh I see, this has nothing to do with my own personal safety, it has to do with your convenience of not letting Dumbledore know." He rolled his eyes, "Of course I was concerned with your personal safety, why else would I be waiting for you to wake up to make sure you were ok. Like I said I knew your mother and…."

He cut off abruptly and stood up. He then walked out without another word. It irked me that he wouldn't tell me anything about that. Madam Pomfrey walked over to me and said, "Here's a few potions for ya' dearie. Maybe this will teach you not to duel with some of the older Slytherins. Honestly, Dark magic in Hogwarts, what next!"

Well now I know what my cover story was. I looked suspiciously at the potions, I saw a couple of different energy restoring potions, but most I didn't recognize. I smelt some rare ingredients, such as unicorn hair, which was widely used in potions for the effect of purification, which made sense.

"What are they all."

She frowned impatiently, apparently not used to patients questioning her, "Invigorating Draught, Draught of Anti-Darkness, and Dreamless Sleep."

I mentally berated myself for not recognizing that. And picked out the two others and downed them as quickly as possible.

She glared, "You have to take the Dreamless Sleep."

I shook my head, "Nope."

She was flat out scowling now, "And do you have a good reason for this?"

I smirked, "Actually I'm allergic to the reaction of mixed wormwood and asphodel." This was total bull of course.

She looked taken aback, "Well I will have to confirm this with your head of house of course. But that is usually in all sleeping potions. I guess another alternative is the Draught of Peace, but with the upcoming exams our stock is all out. Will you be fine awake?

I nod, "Yes of course I feel perfect." Which was a complete lie, I felt like I had been run over by a semi, and my thoughts seemed to have a lingering effect of the hopelessness I had felt when the Horcrux was in my mind.

She gave me a suspicious look and walked away. I think I just accomplished being the first one to make her leave me alone. Not one minute after she walked away, it seemed the entirety of the Slytherin house was crowded around my bed wanting to know what happened. I also saw Luna amidst them looking worried also.

Draco managed to push past the crowd saying, "Everybody shut-up! If we aren't quiet the old hag is going to come kick us out." He took a deep breath and looked at me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Oh yes, I am just peachy. You know how it is after you've been bombarded with Dark Magic. Everything feels wonderful."

There were many relieved giggles in the group. I think a lot of them were under the impression that I had been messing in things I shouldn't have been messing with. My suspicions were confirmed when Daphne asked, "What in the world did you do Cera?"

I shrugged and smirked, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

My answer seemed to be good enough for most of them but from the looks Tracy, Luna, and Draco were giving me, I would be having a long discussion later.

Disappointed, most of the Slytherins left then. Tori, Tracy, Luna, and Draco stayed. We talked for a while. Luna kept giving me odd looks. (Odd for her) Finally Madam Pomfrey seemed to think we got to loud and kicked them out. My head was hurting even worse now.

The over-protective nurse took one look at me and frowned, "I have just had an interesting discussion with Professor Snape and it turns out you are NOT allergic to Dreamless Sleep. So you will take it. Especially since you look like Death himself."

I glared and sent Professor Snape theoretical thoughts of anger. I took the Dreamless Sleep resignedly and immediately felt the effects as I slipped into a more peaceful darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own this…Nor do I own a rocket ship to get me to mars, so I can go to pigfarts.**

**A/N Again it would be greatly appreciated if you comment. I check my story traffic so I know that a fair amount of people read this.**

The next few weeks I spent in the hospital wing. The first week I was in and out of consciousness. Harry heard what happened (the altered version) and came in to see if I was ok. He had dragged Ron in with him and had another fight with him while they were there. I felt accomplished, unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey banned him from further visits.

Severus seemed increasingly worried and started acting weird around me. It was odd to say the least. I asked him one day and he pretended not to know what I was talking about. Luna came faithfully everyday and gave me assignments and helped me out with them. Tonks and Andromeda came to visit when they first heard what happened and after that they used a two way mirror. Sirius and Narcissa also occasionally talked to me through that. The Twins visited me once…They are now banned from the hospital wing unless they are injured or sick. It was well worth it.

I looked forward to Draco's visits most though. He also always managed to sneak Aries in to see me. I didn't remember but Aries was the one who had gotten Professor Snape and by some miracle he used his tail to write out what was happening.

Finally the day came when I was released. I heard that the Slytherin's were throwing a party. My sources didn't fail me. As soon as I walked in the common room with Draco, who pretended he didn't know what I was talking about, a mixture of silver and green confetti exploded around the common room. Theo and Blaise ran over to meet me and embraced me in a lung-crushing hug. Tori and Tracey were next in line. Tracey who was the more sensible out of the two whispered to me, "You WILL be telling us the true story later. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

William Montague had smuggled in fire whiskey and Goyle and Crabbe (who didn't talk to Draco since he became estranged from his father were whispering in the back with Pansy, guzzling it down like there was no tomorrow. I made a mental note to keep an eye out for them.

Draco was being really overprotective and wouldn't let me out of his sight. It didn't bother me that much, as long as he didn't crowd in my space. Tori, Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Draco, and I were all catching up. I had talked with them in the hospital, but it was always under the watchful matron's eye.

They were all inquisitive on what happened but Blaise was the first to ask, "So Cera, what really happened? How did you get hurt?"

It was suddenly silent throughout the whole common room, except for Pansy excessive chattering. Everyone had apparently been waiting for this. If it was one thing a Slytherin didn't do, it was publicly get in fights with their own.

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I sighed, "Well what did Professor Snape tell you all?"

Millicent shrugged, "Nothing much, he was very vague. All he said was that you got hit by a dark curse. He didn't say by who though. We think it was either Pansy, she's stupid enough for that (Pansy gave a basilisk glare. Though it looked stupid on her oug face.) or a Ravenclaw upper year who joined the Dark Lord."

Everyone grew silent at the mention of the Dark Lord. I usually shifted around that subject. I came into Slytherin thinking, just avoid the Death Eaters and I'll be fine. But it wasn't that simple. A lot were good people and had been tricked or had a change of heart once they saw what being a Death Eater entailed, but couldn't do anything about it. Not to mention you had to be cunning to get into Slytherin, so a lot of the upper classmen who had already been marked were good at hiding things.

I looked up and everyone was waiting for me to say something. I shrugged, "Well that's the cover story Professor Snape came up with for me. The truth is I was practicing some dark curses and one went wrong."

This was a sufficient reason for most of the Slytherins, but the group of my immediate friends knew better. When everyone had gone back to the party I mouthed, "Later" at my friends.

They didn't want to leave it, and Theo opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Accept it for now, because it's not going to change," I sighed and rubbed my temple, "I need to think, Draco, after the party I need to talk to you alone."

There were a lot of raised eyebrows and I snapped, "Not like that you morons! Seriously I just want to talk to him."

They gave me disbelieving looks, but dropped it. Draco nodded to me then got up and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

I smirked, "Care to break a foot?"

I was referring to the last time we danced and I tripped him accidentally and he tore a ligament.

He grinned, "You must have gotten better since then."

I shook my head but got up anyway, "It's at your own risk."

I was actually not as bad this time. He was the most graceful boy ever so that helped. He looked at me like I was the most special person in the world, and I didn't understand why, all my life I had been worthless to my peers at school. I smiled at him and was content to just go along with it.

I had an excellent time throughout the whole party. As a joke on a slow song, Tracey and I danced with each other. This caused a lot of wolf-whistling.

Around one in the morning, Crabbe and Goyle started getting obnoxious from the amount of Fire Whiskey they had consumed

"Hey darlin' why don'tcha ditch Draco, and didn't have any influence lat'ly," Crabbe said to me, his voiced slurred from intoxication. I gave no reaction but to wrinkle my nose at him.

Goyle walked up to me and said, "Maybe she jus' needs'a drink an she'll loosen upa bit.."

He was shoving a fire whiskey bottle in my face and Draco was there faster than Potter's firebolt, he snarled, "Maybe you need a dose of my displeasure to make you have some sense, I hear all you need to cast the Cruciatus Curse is hate, and I think I can manage that."

Both idiots blanched and backed away. They vanished the bottle of Firewhiskey, most likely spiked with who knows what and walked over to Pansy, who no doubt had orchestrated the whole thing. She was definitely going to be trouble.

Nobody had really noticed the spat. By this time everyone was in there own little worlds, I turned to Draco and said, "Follow me." He nodded

I stopped by the girls dorm and collected Aries before I left. This had been on the back of my mind for a while. Before I was sorted the Hat told me about Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets. I had been a little jumpy since the incident with the Horcrux and I wanted Draco and Aries with me just in case.

When we were safely outside the common room, Draco asked, "Cera, where are we going?"

I grinned, "To the Chamber of Secrets."

He froze in his tracks, "YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

I furiously shushed him, "Shhh…. Do you want us to get caught? And of course I do. What self-respecting heir of Slytherin wouldn't?"

Aries chuckled, "_Honestly Cera you really chosse a brilliant one here."_

I rolled my eyes, "_Compared to you Aries, he definitely is."_

He faked gasped, "_Hurtful!_

Draco sighed, "Would you two stop arguing so we can go already! I wanna see it!"

That spoiled brat whine I though I got rid of was back so I flicked him on the head, "How did you even know we were arguing?"

Draco shrugged, "It's what you always do."

I smirked and walked off in the direction of moaning myrtle's bathroom. When I actually walked in it he said, "Please tell me your joking!"

I shook my head, "Sadly no, our great founder left his worshiped chamber in the girl's bathroom."

However when I opened the entrance, his scorn was all washed away…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. And I really think that is the most typed phrase on the Harry Potter fanfics.**

**Again I must apologize for the lack of updates. I have a lot of personal problems going on now. That's all I'm saying.**

Draco finally regained speech about five minutes after the sink had finished making its extravagant doorway. You'd be surprised at what a sink could turn into. "Wow…."

I nodded, "Yeah that was my general expression afrer I first saw it…. Oh hey do me a favor?"

He looked at me warily, "It depends…"

Rolling my eyes I said, "I just wanted you to scrougify things up as we walk down, since I will be holding the light and looking for potential openings."

"Oh Yeah…That makes sense."

"Duh" I turned back to the archway and hissed, "_stairs" _I could feel Aries wiggling around my neck in excitement. The stairs grew down into the darkness until we couldn't see them anymore. Draco sent a few cleaning spells down at it and you vould tell and automatic difference. It was a dark mahogany, but now it shined as if it was newly made and polished. There was emeralds inlaid into the wood and it seemed like silver dust that made faint serpentine outlines was also faintly painted on. Magic made all of these decorations twist and move.

Draco whistled, "Salazar Slytherin sure had good taste in interior design."

I nodded, "And I thought it was pretty cool-looking WITH the dust caked on… but this, this is amazing!"

I took out my wand and said, "Lumos Maxima." Everything was illuminated for about twenty feet in front of us. I told Draco, "The light will follow us when we move."

He nodded and we started down the stairs. I sent a few drying spells at the steps since it was very damp and slippery.

We descended in silence since we were looking around in awe. The only sounds were our footsteps echoing down the seemingly endless stairwell and Draco casting scrougify. Because I wasn't really in a rush this time around, I could actually enjoy the journey. My neck was going to be cramping from craning around and trying to swallow all the beautiful, yet morbid and depressing, scenery. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets; now that we were nearing the floor I started to see the walls looming out of the empty darkness. Moss was growing all over the stone walls and was resistant to the cleaning spells, so we left it for now. More elegant serpentine carvings covered the stone walls, the moss actually made them life-like.

I was surprised Aries had not said anything yet, he was being extremely still and quiet. I was somewhat concerned so I hissed, "_Aries? Are you still alive up there?"_

He rustled faintly on my neck and replied,_ "Shut up Cera."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm trying to imprint this moment in my mind forever, Hey do you mind if I slither on the floor? I want to go around and explore on my own."_

I grinned at his response, _"Of course Aries, Next time don't bother asking. Just jump off."_

"_That would hurt!" _Aries replied in indignation.

I smirked, "_Oh I know."_

He was muttering angrily as I set him down. Draco and I were both chuckling amusedly as he slithered off quickly.

Draco stated, "Well if we are quite done with this…"

I nodded, "Ok, well the story starts when I was sorted and the sorting hat told me-"

"Wait. The Sorting Hat TOLD you?" Draco rudely scoffed.

I glared at him, "Yes Draco, now don't interrupt." He did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. "Anyway the Sorting Hat told me that Salazar Slytherin hid the Founder's Library in here and-"

"The Founder's Library! That's supposed to be a myth!"

Again I glared at him, "Yeah and so is the Chamber of Secrets. Do you have any more comments?" He shook his head and I continued, "Well the Founder's Library is down here with some other rooms, but he didn't tell me anymore, because it would take too long and he was really only supposed to be sorting me."

Draco nodded, "That makes sense, we had all wondered why the hat took so long to sort you.

We both looked around at the circular room we came out in. I had already vanished the bones on the floor so it wasn't disgusting. I set the light in one place and starting throwing cleaning spells at the wall. There were no spider webs, I guess because a Basilisk used to live here, but there was definitely a lot of dust. Draco started burning the moss off of the walls carefully. We made pretty fast progress and continued quickly down the main walkway.

When we reached the huge room with Salazar's face protruding out of the wall I stopped and said, "This is it."

Draco stood still behind me and said, "This is what?"

I grinned, "This is where we start looking. The rest of the walkways are exits or places where the Basilisk would just slither around. That's probably where Aries is at."

Draco was nodding, "Ok, just one problem, there no other doors. Where do we start looking."

I ignored him and hissed loudly, "_Founder's Library."_

Part of the wall on my right slid outwards and then a door appeared in the same fashion that the room of requirement did. Mounted upon the wall was a life size portrait of a Lady in a blue dress. A bronze plaque underneath said, "Rowena Ravenclaw."

Draco and I stared in shock and awe, we were in the presence of a founder! Even if it were just a memory imprinted on canvas, It was bloody awesome!

She was slender and tall with brunette hair that fell in loose, brunette ringlets down to her shoulders. She had fair skin and green eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and her facial features were VERY similar to Luna's. She also was apparently getting annoyed with us staring.

"Well?" She snapped, her voice was soft but enrapturing, "Are you quite done with staring at me as though you were petrified ignoramuses?"

We regained our senses, "My apologies, Lady Ravenclaw. My boyfriend and I were not expecting to meet a Founder.."

She glanced at Draco, "Is "boyfriend" the term for courting partners nowadays?" At my nod she continued, "Well you might want to tell you boyfriend to stop gaping and keep his eyes on you."

Draco's face gained a pink tinge and he hastened to say immediately, "My apologies Lady Ravenclaw."

She nodded, satisfied. Then she said, "Well introduce yourself children, which of you is Salazar's heir?"

I stepped forward a bit, "I'm Ceraphina Peneroe, I am Slytherin's Heir."

Draco laughed a bit, "That sounded a bit ominous Cera." He then turned to Lady Ravenclaw, "I am Draco Malfoy. It is an honor to meet you Lady Ravenclaw."

She smiled and her icy exterior melted, "It is an honor to meet you as well. But she seemed to be looking at me more than him. Continuing she said, "Behind me is our library. But also there is a potions laboratory and store room, which should still be fully equipped and usable due to preservation charms. There is a dueling room for wands and sword fighting with a weapons storeroom. Also there is a full living quarters that we all used during the infamous muggle raid a few years after Hogwarts was established.

The potions are guarded by Salazar's Portrait. The weapons and dueling is guarded by Godric and the living quarter's are by Helga. Because it would be tiring to say each and every room all the time, you can just say, Founders Unite, and all doors will appear."

I didn't know how long we had been down here, and I knew we would get distracted talking to the other Founder's. Especially Salazar Slytherin. I turned to Draco and asked, "What time is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. As he looked at it his eyes widened, "It's 5:48 a.m. It's been 3 hours! Snape is going to kill us!"

Ravenclaw said loftily, "Well it's your own fault for being out after curfew anyway."

I sighed, "Yeah yeah… Well we're sorry,, but we have to go, but we'll be back soon and we'll talk to the rest of the Founders."

She said a quick goodbye to us and her portrait disappeared, and the wall slid back into inexistence as we turned to go. I spoke to Aries in my head, "_Meet me at the stairs."_

What I got back was, "_Already on my way."_

I mentally glared at him, "_I TOLD you to stoop eavesdropping."_

No response. I sighed and turned to Draco, "Okay, I took care of Aries. He'll be there."

He nodded and we sprinted through all of the many tunnels that had brought us to the room. Draco teased me when I tripped, he shut up when I cast a mild stinging hex at him. When he got to the stairs I was breathing heavily. Aries was waiting for me and snickering, I ignored him and just picked him up and placed him around my neck.

Draco and I both groaned as we looked up the stairs, but we wearily jogged our way up at a steady pace. Luck was with us when we arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We didn't have much dialogue as we crept along through the corridors, trying to mask our out-of-breath panting.

As we walked up to the portrait we grimaced instantaneity, we both knew what our friends would assume and we'd be bombarded with questions as we walked in the door, no matter how late it was.

(read and review please!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The next day when all of the other Slytherins were sleeping in, due to the late night party, I had to get up and go to Hogsmeade. I hadn't met Luna in a while unless she was giving me my school work, or visiting me in ten minute periods in the hospital wing. I missed her a lot. Plus I needed to get a few more school supplies there anyway. So I trudged my way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I didn't eat too much since I knew I was going to the Three Broomsticks. Aries didn't even bother getting up to go with me, stupid git. I quickly scarfed down some scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice, and hurried out to Hogsmeade.

"I have a surprise for you." The endearingly familiar, dreamy voice came from behind me. She used to scare me when she snuck up behind me like that, but I was used to it now.

I smiled and turned around in my seat at the Three Broomsticks. "Hey Luna! Sit down and you can tell me about my surprise! By the way, you look nice today." She was wearing a dark purple sweater dress with neon orange leg warmers, of course with her dirigle plum earrings (not radishes) and the butterbeer cap necklace.

She smiled as she pulled a chair up to sit next to me, "Thank you, I was going to wear yellow, but my things have mysteriously disappeared again."

I narrowed my eyes, "And I suppose it's the nargles again."

Luna shrugged, "It would be if you didn't know better. But it's alright, they will always turn up."

I glared at her, "It shouldn't be happening in the first place."

Again she shrugged, "Well I can't do anything about, and neither can you so why don't you just accept the inevitable?"

Luna and I had this conversation many times before and I knew she was stubborn behind the care-free exterior, so I let it go for now. However this wasn't the last she would hear about it. She knew she didn't win, I was just letting it go for now so she said, "Sooo, your surprise?"

I grinned, "Yes, alright, tell me about it."

Smiling she said, "I just want to let you know that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and Dumbledore's Head of the Wizengamont powers have been temporarily suspended while an investigation takes place."

She said this as if she was talking about the weather, like it had no significance, even though she knew it did. I grinned, "No WAY!"

Luna nodded serenely, "There is a way to everything."

I laughed, "You know I love you Luna."

She responded, "Of course, we are both insane, insane people stick together."

I smirked, "Takes one to know one." We both smiled taking in the early February atmosphere. No crowds, like Christmas and right afterwards. Unfortunately, two other girls had the same idea.

Parvarti and Lavender had just walked into the Three Broomsticks. As they were passing by, Pavarti purposely bumped into Luna who was taking a drink at that moment and so she spilt it all over her. Lavender laughed and said, "God! Isn't she in Ravenclaw, she can't even hold her drink right!"

I was seeing red at the moment and drew my wand and pointed it first at Pavarti, "Give me a good reason you did that, and it better be pretty damn good."

She backtracked a bit and said sweetly, "You can't honestly be friends with her? She's _weird_."

I glared back, "You know what, so am I and that was the wrong answer" I raised my wand higher and said calmly, "_Succo Umbra"_ At first she and Lavender started laughing when nothing happened immediately. Then Pavarti frowned and flicked something off of her hand. That happened a few times before she started panicking and yelling, "SPIDERS! There are SPIDERS! Lavender get them OFF!"

Luna was pulling at my t-shirt saying, "Leave, before Madam Rosmerta comes back." I nodded and quickly followed her out while Pavarti was screaming about non-existent spiders. We walked outside and Luna smacked me softly. I looked at her in shock, "Did you just smack me?"

She nodded and said, "Violence isn't the answer." I nodded, "You're right. It's the question. The answer is yes."

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and shook her head like it wasn't even worth responding to. As we were walking and talking during this time, we weren't paying attention to where we were going and bumped into someone. I was about to apologize…. Then I looked down at the person on the ground and groaned. It was Granger. She was glaring at me and Luna and said scathingly, "I suppose you were looking at nargles or something?"

I was already mad because of Pavarti and Lavender so I yelled, "You know what Granger? Why does everyone have to pick on Luna? Can your know it all mind comprehend that? Because everyone else seems to just say she is weird. But the Slytherins that have gotten to know her like her. Gryffindors that have gotten to know her like her! But apparently, your close-minded head can't understand that!" I just snapped at that moment and punched her right in the nose.

Of course she punched me back through the bleeding on her nose. I quickly ducked and kicked her legs out from under her. Luna backed up and decided to let me fight. At that moment I noticed another Ravenclaw on a bench looking like she was enjoying the scene. I recognized her as a metamorphagus I winked at her and grabbed my wand real fast and said, "_Petrificus Totalus"_

The dark-haired Ravenclaw girl walked over and was morphing her features to look like Granger. She stood in front of Granger's recently petrified body and said, "You want to see how ridiculous you look when you act like a little know-it-all?" She turned to me, "Well Peneroe, what do you think, personally I think she wants to."

I smirked back, "I am in full agreement with you…umm.. I don't know your name"

She smiled, "Raven Dalrymple at your service." She then looked at Granger, "Oh No! I think I missed one question on the exam, I'm going to die! I'm supposed to be the smartest person in the school!" I laughed cruelly and Raven smiled satisfactorily, "Well let me tell you something Granger, you ARE NOT the smartest witch of your time. Peneroe has got you beat in Potions and Charms and I have you beat in Transfiguration and Potions. You aren't all that." With that she kicked her.

I raised my eyebrow, "Personal grudge or something?"

Raven nodded, "She seems to think that we are having a competition in schoolwork or something, every time she gets ONE point higher than me she won't shut up about it."

At this point Luna interjected, "Um, McGonagall's coming…"

Raven and I jumped and stood in front of Granger's frozen body, fruitlessly trying to hide her. It was no good, she had already seen what happened and was walking over, nostrils flaring and lips thinned. "Ms. Peneroe and Ms. Dalrymple! I am absolutely horrified at your behavior!"

Raven paled and morphed into her original dark-haired form and muttered, "shit…" I noticed she had violet eyes. Not the best time to notice, but it was still epic.

I looked up at McGonagall and frowned, "Professor, you don't know the whole story, she…"

"I don't care what the story is! Ms. Granger would never do anything to deserve such violence from other peers. I am absolutely disgusted! 50 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin!"

I was fuming and Raven muttered, "Favorites much?"

McGonagall looked at her sharply and said, "I don't play favorites, I am merely disciplining BULLYING!"

I glared at her then, "If you are going to talk about bullying, then you might want to discipline Granger and the other fifth year Gryffindor girls for mercilessly picking on Luna for her whole school time at Hogwarts! I was merely sticking up for my friend here and Raven was helping me!"

McGonagall stopped short at whatever she was about to say next, "What!" She said this almost as furiously as when she came over to us. She looked over at Luna who was fading into the background, "Ms. Lovegood is this true?"

Luna nodded looking ashamed that someone found out and I smiled at her encouragingly. Luna said quietly, "But, I'm fine, they just steal my stuff and occasionally bump into me really hard and make disparaging comments. They don't hurt me in the long-run."

McGonagall whipped her wand out and said, "Enneverte!" at Granger who fell over sobbing. "Professor, It's not true! Peneroe and Dalrymple just attacked me!"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "Would you be willing to say that under Veritaserum?"

Granger hesitated and that was all McGonagall needed. "50 points from Gryffindor! I have never been more ashamed of my own house! I will also look into the other Gryffindor fifth years." She turned to us, "40 points each for standing up for a friend. However you will both still be serving detentions for possibley severely hurting a student. Ms. Granger will also be serving one at a different time. Both of you report to your heads of houses and they will give you the details."

We both nodded our heads and McGonagall turned to Luna, "Ms. Lovegood, I don't care if it's just a lot of minor things. I do NOT stand for bullying and I WILL make sure this stops."

Luna nodded, "Thank you Professor, no one has really cared before Cera came."

McGonagall's face softened, "Then another ten points to Cera for caring about another students welfare."

**A/N Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!**

I later found out that I had detention with Professor Snape. It took all I had not to smirk at McGonagall when she told me, he wasn't going to make me do any work. It would be more like a chat session with the slightest reprimand. I didn't know when Raven had her detention, but I hoped it was with me, she seemed pretty awesome. Another good outcome of the whole incident was that Weasley (Ron) tried to hex me with a rather nasty curse just as Severus was coming through the hallway. I walked away unhurt and laughing about the two months detentions that I got. Oh! I found out why Severus was not talking to me and all, it turns out I had worried him and he didn't want to admit it. He has pride issues.

I received a letter the next morning as well, I wasn't really expecting it either. It went:

_**Cera, **_

_**I can't thank you enough for encouraging Harry to go look in his vault. What he found in there freed me. Many things were in there that could get Dumbledore in legal trouble. We are getting the best lawyer money can buy, the ministry compensated me 500,000 galleons. (Not that I needed it, I'm a Black) **_

I rolled my eyes at this and read on:_**Dumbledore also messed around with Lily and James's will. It says explicitly that he was not to go to Petunia, NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES. Let's see how he gets out of that one eh? We have the advantages on our side. The Wizengamont resents him (He's not a Pureblood and he has more power than any of those old farts.) and I know many of the neutral Pureblood families with seats of power on the Wizengamont. I'm also talking to Harry about the whole "working on his anger and talking to adults" thing like you told me to at Christmas.**_

_**Well, until we meet again my slippery friend, be good don't get into anymore fights (Draco told his mother, who told me.)**_

_**The White Sheep of the Black Family,**_

_**Sirius Black**_

Laughing, I handed it to Draco who also chuckled. Tori looked over at us and being the gossip she asked, "What's that?" I shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Just a letter from Sirius Black." The look on everyone who was in hearings distance faces was priceless and Sally-Ann Perkins (The other half-blood in our year) spoke up, "Cera, you are joking aren't you?"

I shook my head smirking and immediately a whole crowd of people were around me reading the letter. I didn't let Crabbe and Goyle read it, it was for their own good really. I mean how would their small brains deal with being humiliated after finding out they can't read.

They picked up the hidden meaning in the message and Blaise said, "So let me get this straight. You are the reason Sirius Black is free and Dumbledore's power is slowly being eliminated?"

I nodded smiling and enjoying the power I held over them at the moment.( I'm not a Slytherin for no reason.) They would do anything to get more information. Against her better judgment Pansy walked over, having heard the conversation. She smiled what she thought was a sweet smile and said, "So how did you know to ask Potter to look in his vault."

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry, _you _are not privy to that information." I made sure that I emphasized the YOU.

She got the message and scowled briefly then plastered the smile on her face again, "Surely you aren't so important that you have access to information that we," She gestured to everyone around our area, "From equally, or more important families don't have access to?"

Now she was trying to make the others resent me, however it only served to humiliate her more, "Perhaps you misunderstood me Pansy, I said _**you **_weren't privy to that information, I didn't say the others weren't."

We had a minor stare down and she huffed and walked away. I smiled at the rest, they were my closest group of friends. Sally-Anne was quickly working her way in with the rest, she just didn't talk as much as the rest. There was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco, Tori, Tracey, and Cassandra Nott. (Theo's one year younger sister) "So meet me on the Seventh Floor next Saturday, next to the tapestry of someone teaching trolls how to dance. I'll let you all in on everything, and I want to do something about Umbridge."

Everyone laughed, "Don't you have enough little projects going on?" Asked Tracey.

I grinned, "Maybe, but she just irks me, and I won't be doing it alone." I was planning on starting a Slytherin version of Potters oh so brilliant DA. He had started it this time, and he was really getting on my nerves with it. I told him to be discreet and what does he do? He makes the Terrible Two "team leaders" or something. They don't know the meaning of "discreet."

Sunday had mostly passed and I made my way to Snape's office to serve my detention. As I was walking to the door, I saw Raven coming in the opposite directions. She wore stringy black, slightly oily hair for the occasion. I tried not to smile, "Raven, you realize he will most probably assign you some totally disgusting assignment for that."

She shrugged and changed it back to the normal long black hair, "Well it gave a lot of people amusement. I'm not a Gryffindor, I wouldn't go in there looking like that."

I laughed and held the door open for her and laughed, "After you." I followed her in the door to see Snape looking at me, "Is it really too much to ask for you not to get in trouble." He glanced at Raven, "And you've brought Ms. Dalyrmple into your shenanigans, lovely." Without another word he strode into his office.

Raven glanced at me, "What was that?"

I smirked, "That, my newly found friend, was his way of saying, do whatever as long as we stay in here and don't touch any of his potions."

She raised her eyebrows, "That is a lot of stuff to say with just walking back into his office."

"Yeah well I know him from this summer, when I first came from America; and if you tell anyone that I'll deny it, he was the one who picked me up and has also taught me potions a lot over the summer so I'd be caught up with everybody, since I picked it up fast and am as sarcastic as he is, I'm his favorite student. He is also good friends with my guardians, so he was over at my house in general a lot."

She shook her head, "No Malfoy is his favorite student."

I shook my head, "No I am, because I don't milk it out and use it to my advantage," She snorted, "…as much. Plus he's Draco's godfather, he has to get sick of seeing him all the time."

Raven laughed, "You make a convincing argument, I'm impressed."

I smirked, it was quickly becoming a habit of mine and said, "Well anyway, on to another pointless topic, tell me your life story."

She looked indignant, "My life story is NOT pointless and why should I. You haven't told me very much yourself."

I shrugged, "So I'll go next. Now come on."

She half-heartedly glared when I didn't say her life wasn't pointless and I grinned. She said, "All right, but you're next." She took a deep breath, "Well I was born in Dublin, Ireland. I'm a half-blood, metamorphagus, and I am the oldest of seven. We currently live in Glandore, Ireland. My dad is a muggle, my mum is a witch, and we live near her family. My favorite band is the weird sisters and my favorite color is purple. Is that enough information?"

I nodded, "Your life sounds boring…"

She huffed, "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be subtle."

I grinned, "Yeah, but there's no one here but a Ravenclaw now is there?

She grinned back, "touché" She smirked, "And now it's your turn, and I have a feeling your life is much more interesting from me."

I sighed and said, "No more than any muggle-born finding out they are magical, I'm not a muggle-born mind you. My dad was killed by the Dark Lord, and he was looking for my mum. My mum put a spell on me that oppressed my magic, so no one could track me when I started using accidental magic, changed my appearance, and left me with muggles where I spent the first miserable 15 years of my life. We'll not go into that, then one random day Snape came and knocked on the door and now I live with Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora."

She nodded, "See, I told you, you were more interesting."

I shrugged, " No I'm not."

We continued on with playful banter until our "detention" time was up.

**You all know the drill-REVIEW! (Or I'll have Snape after you!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**

**REVIEW!**

I looked around my circle of close confidantes and friends. I smiled as they all had exclaimed, "Wicked!" or "Bloody Hell!" (That was Cassandra Nott and Blaise, respectively) at the wonders of the Room of Requirement. Now they were all in a half circle with myself in the front. They were looking expectantly at me and I wondered where to begin. So much had happened in so little time, that part of it still seemed like a dream. I thought back to my family before, and my family with the Tonk's now. I wondered how they were doing.

"Cera?" I looked up, Tori was furrowing her eyebrows at me in question.

I waited a minute until I replied, "Do any of you mind that I invited Luna to come?"

Obviously this was not what they were expecting. However I got exactly what I expected when I heard the usual reactions of groaning or whining (Tori). I let them get it out of their system while glaring at them simultaneously. Eventually the groaning/whining turned to sullen and reluctant sighs of submission.

Smiling, I said, "She'll be here any second, and be nice Tori." I then added, "There will also be another Ravenclaw here, Raven Dalrymple. I think you know her Sally?"

Sally-Anne Perkins nodded, "Yeah, she's my partner in potions, she's pretty cool."

Tracey looked confused, "Why is she going to be here?"

I shrugged, "I wondered that myself, but I like her and trust her, plus Luna says we can trust her and Luna always have good judgment."

Tori coughed and said scathingly, "Probably because the nargles tell her."

I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I had invited Pansy." Then looking at Tori, I feigned surprise, "Oh Tori, _you_ said that, sorry I had you mistaken, I mean you are acting just like her."

There were a few tense giggle from the girls and the boys (immaturely) made, "oooh…" noises and I looked at her waiting for her response.

Astoria glared at me and said, "You know if you didn't want me here I can leave."

I sighed, "Tori, if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have invited you. You are welcome as long as you can be civil, or at least just ignore Luna."

There was a tense minute of silence before she nodded reluctantly. We waited just a bit longer when the door to the Room opened and in walked Raven cheerily and Luna trailing dreamily behind her. I smiled, "And there they are, the people we've been waiting for. Luna you know everybody, Raven this is Blaise, Theo, Cassandra, Tori, Tracy, Draco, and I think you know Sally-Anne," I said, pointing to all of the people I named in that order.

Raven nodded and said, "Hey guys."

She was a bit too cheery for Slytherin, but nice enough. However I knew first hand she could be mean if she wanted to. The Slytherins in the room said at once, "Hey" "How's it going" "Nice to meet you." Then a few more (Blaise, Cassandra, and Draco) said, "Hey Luna"

She smiled at them, "Hello all. I was rather surprised you invited me to come Ceraphina. I was under the impression that most of your friends didn't like me."

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Cassandra spoke up, "I think you're all right Lovegood."

"Same here." Theo and Draco said in unison.

It was quiet for a minute then Blaise said, "She's not so bad."

Everyone else just kind of looked away. I shrugged, "well that clears that up" I took a deep breath, "Well time to get started, what does everyone want to know?"

They all started speaking at once so that there was no way I could understand them. They soon realized I wouldn't be answering them like that and quieted down. Cassandra smirked and raised her hand.

I raised my eyebrow and mocked McGonagall by pressing my lips in a thin line and said stiffly, "Yes Ms. Nott?"

There were a few scattered giggle and laughs, but it quickly receded to quiet. Cassandra asked, "I wanted to know how is it that you used to live with muggles, but you're already up to fifth year material… you know what, how about you just tell us you're life story from the time you left the muggles, up until now."

I groaned, "I am so going to be talking for a while." I took a moment to collect my thoughts then had an amazing idea. This was the Room of Requirement, I bet I could wish for a pensive… yeah one just appeared on the table. There were a few gasps and Tracy asked, "Cera, what the bloody hell is this place?"

I grinned proudly, "This my friends is called the Room of Requirement. As the name suggests, it gives you anything you require, with the exception of food and water."

Theo interrupted, "Because it's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's law of Elemental Transfiguration."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Thank you Granger."

I grinned, "Yeah well anyway, I thought that it might be easier with a pensieve so I thought of one and it appeared."

Tori spoke up for the first time since our spat, "Really that's all you have to do?"

I nodded, "Yeah… err.. Does anyone know how to work this thing?"

Draco laughed, "Every Pureblood does Cera. All you have to do is put your wand to the side of your head and think of the memory you want to go in, then take the memory and put it in the pensieve."

Sarcastically I said, "Well excuse me for being raised by muggles." I started to do as Draco instructed when the general population of the Slytherins said in chorus, "You're excused."

I gritted my teeth at Raven's laughter and continued thinking of the memories I wanted. When I was done I grinned at what I imagined the look on their faces would be when they found out about the whole heir of Slytherin thing.

I looked around at all of them and asked, "So do you all know how to use a pensieve?"

There were nods all around, even from Raven and she's a half-blood. "Well go on then, into my memories." I motioned towards the basin. One by one they went in and I followed. It was an odd experience. I felt like I was somersaulting through nothing and then I was just standing. I was standing in my old house. I gasped and looked around in my old bedroom. I purposely "didn't" remember the Harry Potter books because I really didn't know how to explain that to them without going on forever about it, so I was just leaving that out.

Tracey stated in a shocked tone, "Cera, you look different."

I grinned, "Yeah I had forgotten, just watch" Their were some confused looks at me when I was called Rebekah and they laughed at the interactions between my brother and I. Memory after memory we watched, including some clips of my life at Andromeda's and even a few memories of myself coming to Hogwarts. I was not disappointed at their reactions when they found out I was the real heir of Slytherin. I tried to keep my face collected and emotionless, but I couldn't help the smirk that slid onto my face.

We came out of my memories and only Luna, Draco, and somewhat Raven wasn't looking at me in awe. I guess because Raven was a Ravenclaw… hahaha Raven the Ravenclaw. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Stared enough?"

Astoria grinned, "Sorry... But can I see your pet snake?"

I grinned, "_Aries_ is my familiar and would be very upset at being called a pet"

Then the familiar in question spoke from under my sleeves, where I had placed a notice-me-not charm on him. "_Too right I wouldn't"_ I took the charm off and he slithered out from being curled around my arm. Aries looked around the room in interest sticking his tongue in and out. "_Hello everyone_"

I smiled, "He says Hello every"

"Oh cool, would he mind if I held him?" Blaise asked.

I waited for Aries answer, "_That would be acceptable as long as he doesn't squeeze me like an idiot."_

I laughed at relayed the answer back to Blaise and waited a while as Aries was passed around the room. Eventually he was passed back around to me and I asked, "_Do you want me to put you down and you can go do whatever it is you want to do?"_

I received a hiss in the affirmative and so set him down. I looked up at everyone and smirked, "Okay number one order of business, everyone here is in agreement that Dumbledore needs to be brought down is that correct?"

Eight out of my nine friends that were with me nodded and two said "YES!" Theo even came out with a "Hell Yeah!" I looked at Raven who seemed unsure and she explained, "Well I mean he's obviously not right in the head and definitely shouldn't be the headmaster of the school in addition to all the other responsibilities he's got, but I don't see why you are all acting like he's done something bad, unless it's just that he's pro-muggle?"

There was indignant looks at that and I sighed having had to explain this multiple times, "Dumbledore manipulates people for his own gain and for how HE thinks the world should be. You know Sirius Black?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, he was just given a pardon by the ministry, it turned out he was innocent, who doesn't know him?"

I continued, "Well he didn't receive a trial at all and Dumbledore was the supreme Mugwump at the time he could have easily gotten him a trial…" I continued on with different instances of him being manipulative and controlling.

When I ended a lot of eyebrows were raised and I said, "If you don't believe me, do research yourself, it may be hard to find, but it's there."

Blaise said, "No we believe you, but you really know how to find stuff don't you?"

I shrugged and having not told them about the Harry Potter books, said nothing. I was pretty sure they wouldn't believe that fact and didn't feel like talking any more and explaining.

Astoria hesitantly asked, "So what do you want us to do? I mean we are just teenagers."

I looked at the Slytherins incredulously, "You are mostly all purebloods with family in high places, use your imagination!"

Theo looked at Tracey, "She has a point."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Duh!" Turning to look at Luna I said, "And your dad is the editor of the quibbler, you can put in the news."

She smiled, "Oh yes, this is much more interesting than Quindinger eggs…" She trailed off with a thoughtful expression on her face and Astoria muttered, "I bet"

Ignoring Tori, I turned to Raven, "You're basically here because I like you, but if you have anything to say, feel free to volunteer information."

She shrugged, "I could try and get some other Ravenclaws involved." I nodded and so began the plans to bring Dumbledore down.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter… yadda yadda yadda**_

"_But I REALLY don't want to go to the Weasley's…" Okay, yeah I was kind of whining now, but Ginny was getting on my nerves with her multiple boy drama issues and constantly talking about Quidditch, so the only Weasley's I was a fan of right now was the twins. Mrs. Weasley acted like a mother to everyone and like she knew what's best about everything. Mr. Weasley would never go against Mrs. Weasley. Charlie was never around. I hadn't met Bill, but he was okay in the books, however being older than I was it's not like we would be hanging out. Percy was like an un-mentionable subject. I had never even met him. Don't even get me started on Ron, and the twins, no offense towards them, could really wear on your nerves being in a closed space with them… Plus I think George kind of liked me. It made me feel awkward._

_The person I was whining to was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Yeah I know, I wasn't being Slytherin dignified, but I had already gone through EVERY possible argument with him. Maybe I should just hide out in the chamber of secrets during Easter break and have the House Elves bring me food. It wouldn't be so bad if I had an air freshening spell._

_Dumbledore, it seems, had and unending supply of patience, because for the past 30 minutes I had been arguing with him (apparently he had nothing to do today) and for the past five I changed my tactic from logical reasons why I shouldn't go, to annoy the hell out of him until he changed his mind. Still not working. _

"_Miss Peneroe!" Oh so we are changing to last names now are we? Until now it's been Ceraphina, until I started calling him Albus. "You are going to the Weasley's and that is my FINAL say in the matter." Wow, Dumbledore got mad, I'm impressed at myself. Well I had one last argument, _

"_Is it legal for you to tell me where to stay, and does Andromeda know about this?" I asked._

_Dumbledore closed his eyes and smiled serenely, only I didn't view it like that. I viewed it as a smug smile and had a horrible thought, he's about to win this. I waited for what he was about to say next. "Ceraphina, do you still care about the muggles who raised you?"_

_I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, he wasn't about to threaten them was he? I still sent them messages, not nearly as much as I should and couldn't tell them a lot going on, in case the Dark Lord or Dumbledore got a hold of the letters. Plus it cost a lot to go to the post office and get and owl that could go to America. Not that I had money issues, but still I didn't like spending that much, it was just engrained into me. I looked up and Dumbledore defiantly and felt it was better to lie, "Not that much no."_

_My first mistake was that I met his eyes, my second mistake was that my emotions weren't clear, he infuriated me. He met my eyes and w his eyes twinkle before plunging into my memories._

_**~:~**_

_**FlashBack**_

_**~:~**_

_I looked around and was in my seventh-grade Science classroom. I looked over and saw myself, short mousy brown hair, because I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. A side effect of low self esteem. In the desk behind me was a girl that I thought was gorgeous at the time, but now all I saw was acne-scarred skin and too much make-up with long brown hair. She was continually kicking my back, the source of a lot of bruises. I scooted foreward a little bit and she grabbed my chair. Were teachers really this oblivious? She stopped briefly as the teacher passed the assignment out and I turned around to get a pencil out of my backpack, they were all broken. The expensive mechanical kind too. She smirked at me and I glared and yanked the pencil out of her hand, scratching her in the process, and snapped the pencil in half. The teacher saw that. Guess who was sent to the guidance counselor that day._

_The memory swirled and changed Kindergarten, my only friend was absent that day all the boys around were teaming up against me. They called me G everyday, because my parents were strict and didn't let me watch anything but G-rated movies. Yeah it sounds stupid but you know it really hurts a 5 year olds feelings, not to mention the nicknames quickly changed from G, to stupid G._

_Again I was thrown into another memory, then another and another all about my lovely school experiences. Most worse than the first two. Eventually I looked around and it was my Freshman year, the year before I left for here. Hogwarts. Where I was supposed to be safe. One of my friends was being threatened to be beat up. I'm not a Gryffindor, but I valued the friends I had. I walked up to the other girl and asked her what the hell was her problem. It was something stupid, that wasn't true anyway. It turned into "Shut up freak! No one was talking to you and It's not your business!"_

"_It's my business when you try and beat my friend up."_

"_You know what bitch, why don't you go kill yourself!"_

_That really stung as a person who had already attempted suicide once. There was a table in between us and I reached across and shoved her. Guess when the principal chose to walk in?_

_I felt someone forcibly clear my mind for me. Aries, duh. I should've asked for his help earlier. I pictured a wall of fire in between my thoughts and Dumbledore's mind. He countered with water and I put up a rock wall. He decided it would take to long to clear that down so he stopped. I saw his office again and furiously blinked away tears before he would see. Dumbledore smiled serenely again and said, "Ceraphina, do you want to know what I noticed through all of that?" I said nothing. "I noticed that your muggle family was always there for you. I would be very careful from now on who you cross Ceraphina, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Now why wouldn't you care about them?"_

_Glaring I spat out, "Why wouldn't you care about your sister? You killed her. I whirled around with my robes billowing behind me much like the very person I was going to see. Severus Snape._

_About ten minutes later I had told what happened, well actually it was more like fifteen, because for about five minutes I was crying. I thought I was over stupid high school and middle school girls and boys, but while he was in my mind I felt every emotion that I felt at the time._

_Severus was furious too as you can imagine… though you know I don't see how he can say much, he did the same to Potter. Though you know, it's Potter and he's whiny anyway. And this is me… and yeah so it's all cool… _

"_How dare he do that to you! You are just beginning Occulomancy, he knew that there was no possible way that you could keep him out. My respect for Albus has been small ever since just after I started working with him, but now it is nothing!" I let him rant for a few minutes and he finally said, "You'll go to the Weasley's. I will talk to Andromeda and will visit you're muggle parents and put ward around their house."_

_I nodded and sniffled a little bit, "Thanks" I hugged him and he awkwardly hugged me back. Yeah he wasn't a hugging person. _

_One thing was for certain. I HATED Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This just got personal. _

_Author's Note…. Wow I am sooo pleased with this chapter. Even though it kind of brought some bad memories for me. Cera really isn't me. (Trust me I'm not as kick ass as Cera is) She is too bold to be me, though I am a Slytherin I'd be more of a quiet side character on the neutral side of the war. I wouldn't get involved and I would MOST definitely give up Potter to save my skin. However Cera does have the same experiences and school as me and I lended her my name in the beginning_

_**REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

It was the middle of my imprisonment with the Weasley's over Easter Break and I felt like repeatedly banging my head against the wall. It was like the Weasley's didn't know how to talk quietly. Bill was nice and seemed to understand how I felt since he sent me sympathetic looks from time to time whenever I was feeling particularly frustrated. I had borrowed Severus's owl Apollo so I could write to my friends and Draco, who was staying at Grimmauld Place. I don't see why I couldn't stay there as well but it wasn't like Dumbledore was going to tell me. Even though I could write to my friends it wasn't the same as talking to them, so really the only person I talked to was Aries.

I was in my shared room with Ginny, (who was thankfully not there with me) when it happened. A great rumble shook the house like an earthquake. My wand was in my hand at the blink of an eye and I headed to the window to look outside, hoping that it was just one of the Twins crazy experiments. However when I looked outside, although it was dusk, the fire made it bright and I could see each of the Death Eaters and those inside the house who were already running outside. Someone banged on my door and without waiting for an answer, Harry barged in, "Cera Death Eaters are outside, get downstairs now."

I was rather surprised he bothered to tell me, not that he needed to I was already halfway down with Aries riding on my shoulder (No time to hide the pet snake now). But then I shrugged and remembered he saved Draco from the FiendFyre in Seventh year... Which hadn't happened yet. I almost ran into Ginny on the stairs and I asked her quickly, "Do you know if people are coming to help? There are only three adults here." Of course I wasn't counting the twins and I wasn't sure if Molly would fight, preferring to keep her kids safe. Ginny looked me straight in the eye and said, "I don't know but they'll have the Gryffindor's to fight with them Cera. Will they have you?"

I groaned and internally cursed Gryffindor rashness in my head and said mentally to Aries, "Take out as many Death Eater as you can, but only if you know absolutely that you won't get hurt doing it." While I placed a notice-me-not charm on him.

He nodded his head up and down and I flew downstairs where everyone else was already outside fighting except Ginny and Molly who were arguing furiously about whether or not Ginny could fight, but I didn't pay attention I just set Aries down on the grass outside the open front door and as soon as I stepped out myself a spell whizzed past my shoulder. I looked up quickly, not to see the Death Eater who had cast it at me but a mane of familiar blonde hair and her father, wearing robes so bright an orange that he was almost camouflaged into the fire.

"Luna" I called desperately. She looked up and ran towards me. "Oh, Hello Ceraphina." She said this in her normal airy voice tinged with a bit of fear. I gave her a quick hug, "Luna! Why are you here you'll be hurt!" I couldn't imagine sweet Luna who was so naïve and innocent getting hurt.

Luna smiled, "Dad didn't want me alone and he said that they didn't come for Harry anyway, they came for you. I wouldn't be left anyway." She said this so matter of factley, that I knew it was true. If Luna knew something you didn't question it.

Thankfully we were behind all the others, since we were right next to the house and they hadn't noticed me yet. I nodded in resignation and said, "Alright, follow me." I went back inside the house. (Hey I never said I was brave) and went to the second floor to find a window facing the fight.

Aries spoke to update me, "Cera I've taken out two, but now the notice-me-not is wearing off."

"Okay," I thought, "Come back inside to…" I looked around at the orange room with the Chudley Cannons posters everywhere, "Ron's room"

He gave me the affirmative and I turned to Luna, "We'll shoot spells out the window." She nodded and opened the window. We both cautiously looked out. A silvery substance came rushing through and we both jumped back before I recognized it as a patronus. Tonk's Patronus opened its mouth and said, "Cera stay inside, You-Know-Who found out you're alive. However He told his followers to grab Harry only if they could do so without casualties so you're the one in danger." As if I could care at the moment. Aries slithered in the room and asked out loud, "What now?"

"You stay put" I hissed at him. I turned in time to see Greyback attack Bill. This wasn't supposed to happen until next year. Luna and I both shot our spells simultaneously, "Reducto!" "Stupefy!"

My spell hit his leg, which caused Greyback to howl in pain and a few seconds later Luna's hit him square in the chest. He fell unconscious with his leg bent at an unnatural angle, the bone jutting out gruesomely. Bill had blood streaming down his face and was walking with a limp; he tried to continue to fight to no avail. He turned and began fleeing back into the house to get first aid.

I realized no one else was in the house and turned to Luna, "Keep a shield around him for as long as you can. I'll go down and help." Thankfully more of our people had entered the fight, so it wouldn't be too hard.

I raced down the stairs again and met Bill on the inside and helped him to a couch. I needed some dittany for the cuts on his face and especially for the one on his neck, which was bleeding heavily. "Bill does your mum have some dittany?" He nodded, not being able to make out understandable words and I looked towards the kitchen where it would most likely be, "Accio dittany!" A small vial flew towards me and I hoped it would be enough. I pointed my wand at his face, "Tergeo." Most of the blood disappeared and I poured drops on his neck. Bill hissed in pain and flinched, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. "Tergeo!" I had to get blood still coming from cuts on his face off. I placed my wand on his neck and said "Ferula" Bandages flew out and wrapped themselves around his neck. "Is that too tight?" I asked

"No" Bill managed to get out. I nodded and cleared the blood off his face again. Taking the dittany I quickly and carefully pulled the drops in the deepest part of the cuts, knowing I wouldn't have enough to get everything. Shiny pink scar tissue spread over the worst of the gashes and the bleeding had mostly stopped. "Tergeo." I said one last time and looked at his ankle which was swelling. I pressed on it gently after taking his shoe off, trying to find a broken bone. I didn't catch any and I told him, "I think you just tore a ligament or sprained it really badly." He nodded and I continued, "It should be fine for the moment. I'm going back upstairs."

Bill said hoarsely as I was about to leave, "Are you hiding?"

I hesitated, "Shooting spells out the second floor window, not hiding. You are lucking I was too" I added scornfully. As I made my way upstairs I was irked he thought that, but put it to the back of my mind for the moment as I entered the room.

Luna was still firing spells out the window and spells were also flying in. Someone must have spotted her. As I walked in an Incedio spell flew past me and caught Ron's room on fire, but that was quickly solved by casting Aguamenti. The only damage it did was destroying a hideous poster. However things took a turn for the worse when I peeked outside and someone I recognized to be Bellatrix Lestrange shouted, "There's the girl! In the window there! Remember bring her alive!"

I groaned and Luna said, "Its okay everyone's fighting and they've suffered more losses than we have so far. Is Bill okay?" I nodded and heard the Cruciatus Curse shouted out, I briefly wondered who was experiencing unimaginable pain, but double the spells were coming in through the window now, I had no time to dwell on such things.

I looked down outside and Bellatrix looked straight into my eyes. She grinned insanely and cast FiendFyre at the top of the Burrow. I cursed ad said to Luna, "She's giving us no choice but to come out!"

Luna bit her lip worriedly and we went downstairs together. Bill looked at us and asked, "What's wrong?"

Luna answered, "FiendFyre has been cast at the building."

I nodded and pointed my wand at Bill, "Locomotor Mortis. His body rose as if on a stretcher and he looked as if he wanted to protest, but there was no way he could walk with the blood loss he'd had and the hurt ankle. As it was he needed a Blood-Replenishing potion, but he would have to do without it. We cautiously walked outside with shields up and I saw Andromeda, "Meda!" I called. She looked at me and ran over, "Are you okay!" She asked breathlessly. I looked her up and down and replied, "I look a hell of a lot better than you." She had a few burns and cuts all over her.

Andromeda smiled grimly, "Curtsey of my sister." She looked at Bill, (who had passed out from being moved) then at me, "Did you heal him?" She asked astonished,

"Why" I asked worriedly, "Did I do something wrong."

She shook her head and dodged as stray spell, "No you did very well." We both looked at the house as it gave a great shudder. Luna stated, "We need to put distance between the house and us."

I frowned, "Yes but the problem is, that's closer to Bellatrix and the others."

A mad cackle sounded behind us, "Too late for that dearie." We all turned around and the woman was right behind us.

Andromeda immediately resumed her battle with her mad sister. I turned to Luna and said, "Luna go and help someone else."

Luna hesitated but nodded her head and I called to Aries, "Come help me you cowardly snake!"

I didn't have time to throw up a weak shield before getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse. I gasped and bit my lip trying not to scream and give her the pleasure. However she wasn't known as the master of that particular curse for nothing and I eventually caved in and let out a loud scream of pain, which seemed to never end. Knives were stabbing me everywhere. My brain was numb and I couldn't think straight from the pain. My nerves were on fire. Andromeda worriedly glanced down at me like she wanted to quit fighting but she had no choice. However Bellatrix couldn't keep up the Cruciatus curse and fight Andromeda at the same time for long. Eventually she took the curse off and went back to fighting Andromeda with all she had.

For a minute I lay on the ground gasping and getting my strength back. Then I grabbed my wand, which had rolled across the ground when I fell and stood up. Andromeda and I both were fighting Bellatrix and we were gaining the upper hand when Rodolphus Lestrange came to join the fight. He must have broken past the others as well. That had to mean our side was weakening. We had gone from winning to losing and it was apparent why. We weren't the only one who had received back up. I recognized most of the main Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. I hoped Narcissa wasn't here, he would surely be after her.

I was now fighting against Rodolphus and Andromeda against Bellatrix. No one seemed to notice our battle so far off from everyone else. Rodolphus and Bellatrix both sent a stunner and a spell I didn't recognize at Andromeda, and it knocked her out… So I was all alone. Shit. I looked back and forth from the couple who didn't seem to be in a hurry now that I was trapped. It was them or a building burning with FiendFyre. I jumped as a falling piece of burning wood almost hit my shoulder. It was then Bellatrix made her move. I saw red light coming at me. Then all was black.

**Wow longest Chapter in a while! I put a lot into this one. I've been thinking that when I finish the story I'm going to rewrite the earlier chapters, since I have been writing this for about a year now (I love you if you've been reading it that long and putting up with the long time in between updates) and my writing has improved drastically since then. I know I still make typos and such, but hey this isn't a great novel I'm writing, it's a hobby…. Haha I started to write Hobbit. Anyway what do you think?**


End file.
